El saiyajin en Shintou teito
by kenallo25
Summary: Gokú venció a Freezer, pero cuando quiso escapar, encontró la nave de uno de las tropas de Ginyu, pero gracia a la explosión de Namek, se creó un agujero dimensional cayendo en una Tierra alterna donde seres pelean por alcanzar al cielo a causa de un juego llamado el plan sekirei con un saiyajin, la segunda temporada lo subiré aparte.
1. Chapter 1

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: me inspiré en superkamehameha, un usuario de habla Inglesa que hizo dos capítulos pero de un dos por tres, lo borró, ahora se enfoca en High school DXD con Goten como protagonista, y yo le pedí permiso para inspirarme y él me dijo que si, lo único que pido es paciencia para este fics, vale, lo de Caulifla será el one shot, esperaré mientras avance la serie DBS, al parecer veremos a un Goku llorando, eso sería sin más relleno, empezemos.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga, esto ocurre una semana antes de que empiecen los juegos sekirei, el saiyajin no sabrá el shunkaido y será….

Capítulo 1: la llegada A otro mundo…..

En el planeta Namek, al borde de la explosión.

Gokú, en su estado de ssj, iba volando rumbo a la nave de Freezer para poder escapar del planeta Namekuseí, en su desesperación llegó a la sala de control de control apretando todos los botones para hacer despegar dicha nave pero no funcionó, el saiyajin sin esperanza Gritó:

-"MALDICIÓOOOONNN" - y cuando de repente se percató de una nave con el signo de las fuerzas ginyu, sin pensarlo dos veces, subió al nave apretando todos los botones, la nave despegó y voló a toda velocidad cuando explotó el planeta namekusei creando una grieta dimensional absorbiendo la nave de Goku llevándolo a otro universo, Goku no se dio cuenta de eso y cayó inconsciente en la nave.

En un mundo paralelo…..

Se abrió una grieta en el espacio exterior cerca de la Tierra, la nave del saiyajin Son Gokú volaba en dirección a la Tierra, pasando por unos satélites con una sigla llamada MBI, la nave seguía su curso en este planeta similar a la de nuestro querido guerrero de la raza saiyajin, pasando la atmosfera en dirección a una zona boscosa creando cráteres de Tierras al impactar y de la nada frenó en un montaña sacando al saiyajin volando bruscamente a causa del impacto y cayó a un lugar que está a 50 kilometros de una Ciudad llamada Shinto Teito, ex ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, en un lugar poco alejado de los bosques y lejos de la nave, el saiyajin lastimado, mirando hacia el cielo, pensando si se trataba de su planeta donde vivía él y sus amigos, pero recordó algo que le dio su amigo krillin antes de morir por freezer, tenía la mitada de una semilla del ermitaño en su bolsillo, comió, se recuperó pero no tanto al recuperar sus energías, tenía algunas magulladuras y decidió meterse a los bosques del lugar, todavía su gi andrajoso a causa de la pelea con Freezer y decidió buscar comida, sabía que la semilla no era muy eficiente por la mitad y decidió cortar una rama firme y con unas piedras filosas, creó un lanza para cazar y así buscó comida y yerbas medicinales desconocidos para él pero eran similares a donde vivía e hizo su trabajo curativo, preparó fuego y comió lo que cazó y lo que pescó a la orilla del río que encontró, anocheció y decidió dormir en una raíz de un gran árbol que parecía cueva, hizo una cama con malezas y hojas, se acomodó, pensó en qué lugar cayó y que le depararía el destino, él sonrió y pensó en sus amigos, en Milk a pesar de que no se casaron ya que le aclaró que se confundió la palabra matrimonio con algún tipo de comida y que gracias a Bulma, sus amigos y el mismísimo kami-sama le aclararon sobre sentimientos y esas cosas, pero él aun no sabía lo que era sentir amor y esas cosas aburrida para él, pero sí le gusta pelear, entrenar y ayudar a los demás ya sea trabajo en agricultura y demolición, construcción y esas cosas, él con sueño, se quedó dormido.

Mientras tantos hace algún rato atrás….

-"Impacto detectado, 100 kilómetros lejos de la Capital"- fue el informe de unos de los trabajadores de la sigla MBI, que fue recibido por una mujer de nombre Takami, pelo corto gris, sus ojos del mismo color que su pelo, vestida con ropa formal con corbata con una Bata de doctor color blanco, él fue a la oficina del dueño de esta gran empresa, envió el informe a dicho hombre, que lo leyó, entonces dicho hombre dijo:

-"Quiero que envíen hombres e intercepten esa nave de inmediato"- a lo que Takami asintió y llamó a las unidades a para que recogieran dicha nave e investigarlo, el hombre dueño de la empresa MBI sonrió y dijo:

-"Pronto empezará el plan sekirei"- y se rió maléficamente ante eso.

EN LA MENTE DE GOKÚ

-"Gokú…. Ahhhhhhhhh"- fue la explosión en que su amigo krillin murió en manos de Freezer, Gokú en su ira, miró al ser más despiadado que conoció, su ira aumentó tanto que hizo temblar Namek y se convirtió en SSJ y exclamó:

-"PAGARAS POR HACER ESO, FREEZERRRRRR"- y con eso su mente se oscureció…..

Ahora.

-"Krillin"- Gokú despertó sudando, recordó que estaba en otro lugar parecido al de su hogar pero no podía sentir el ki de ningunos de sus amigos, pero recordó la muerte de Krillin, sentía dolor y culpabilidad al no evitar esa muerte, de su amigo de la infancia, pero prometió ser más fuerte y controlar esa transformación que derrotó a Freezer y así se levantó y empezó a buscar comida, entrenó un poco y vio que su cuerpo se recuperó totalmente de sus heridas, se concentró en su ki y vio que a 50 kilómetros había una ciudad que sentía la presencias de humano y algún ki desconocido para él, más fuerte que el humano promedio, pero casi al nivel de su hermano, el peluca, ok no, Radizt, decidió volar dirigiéndose a aquella ciudad, lo que no sabía Gokú es que cuando despertó de su pesadilla, varias mujeres hermosas para los estándares humanos con ki diferente al de ellos, despertaron con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dijeron al mismo tiempo, en distintos lugares "Mi… MI ASHIKABI" compartiendo ese dolor que sintieron del guerrero saiyajin.

Unas horas después…. 1 hora para ser más específicos…

A Gokú le salió fácil encontrar la ciudad, lo podía hacer volando que en cosas de minutos llegaría, pero decidió tomar su tiempo conociendo lo que ofrecía el camino a la ciudad, se puso en la cima de una Torre al otro lado del centro de la ciudad y miró el edificio más grande a lo lejos y se sorprendió, la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad fue cuando lo hospitalizaron después de la pelea con Vegeta, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba, eran sus edificios, eran rectangulares, entonces mientras miraba la ciudad en sí, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando, entonces el saiyajin se puso en acción y con un sonido sónico, desapareció dejando a la persona que lo observó con una mirada de shock, se dijo a sí misma "Es la misma persona de mi sueño de hoy, mi corazón arde solo con verlo por primera vez, pero… NO….. NO PUEDO REACCIONAR ASÍ, NO PUEDE SER MI ASHIKABI, LO MATARÉ ANTES QUE ME TOQUE" eso era el pensamiento de una chica rubia tetona, pero sin más bajó a la ciudad a buscarlo.

El saiyajin no quería llamar mucho la atención ya que este era un nuevo mundo y quería ser lo más discreto posible, entonces apareció en un callejón y salió a la ciudad caminando, él todavía con su torso desnudo, su gi roto y con olor a quemado no tardó en llevar miradas extrañas de la gente, en especial su cabello, pero por otro lado, las chicas que pasaban al lado de él vieron que tenía un cuerpo para morirse en la cual lo miraron con lujuria, el saiyajin no le importó mucho porque sabía que iba a llamar la atención de la gente alrededor, pero al menos no lo hizo demostrando sus poderes, entonces vio un lugar donde están haciendo obras de construcción y vio un letrero que decía "Se busca trabajador, pago diario, disponibilidad inmediata" a lo que el saiyajin no dudó en acudir el llamado, él entró al lugar de trabajo, preguntó por el encargado del aviso, el encargado vio al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Asi que vienes por lo del aviso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Mi nombre es Son Goku, solo vine a trabajar ya que soy nuevo aquí"- dijo el saiyajin, el encargado miró y asintió pero dijo:

-"Está bien, te contrato, pero tómate un baño y te paso ropa nueva ya que como estás ahora"- el saiyajin asintió y agradeció al encargado e hizo lo que se le asignó, al pasar el rato, el saiyajin causó una buena impresión en sus compañero de trabajo, aprendía muy rápido a hacer sus labores cosa que agradó al encargado, cosa que al terminar la jornada de trabajo, les dieron su paga y con un bono de adelantar la obra más de lo esperado gracias al saiyajin cosa que se hicieron muy amigos de él, le ofrecieron un lugar donde vivir cosa que el saiyajin amablemente rechazó ya que encontró un lugar donde vivir a causa de un letrero con el nombre "Izumo Inn" (corríjanme si me equivoco), ellos asintieron en comprensión, el saiyajin se dirigió al lugar para con el encargado o encargada del lugar.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Miya, una mujer mayor de unos veinte y tantos años, Cabello morado hasta la cintura con ojos marrones, piel clara, cuerpo delgada y esbelta, vestida con un traje Miko, hakama púrpura y haori blanco con una sandalias de madera, estaba barriendo el patio de la posada, pero estaba inquieta a causa del sueño en ver a un hombre que aparentaba su edad, sus ropas andrajosas viendo en shock la muerte de un hombre calvo con una armadura extraña siendo explotado por un extraterrestre que tenía una sonrisa sádica en un lugar que no era la Tierra, ella vio el sufrimiento de aquel hombre y la forma en que su cabello se erizó y cambió a dorado y con un aura del mismo color que su cabello, su mirada intensa que haría temblar a cualquier ser de su mundo, ella con lágrimas vio lo que pasó ese hombre y despertó, entonces al pensar eso, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y su corazón arder, se sentía muy débil y apenas afirmándose de la escoba, "¿Qué es este sentimiento al recordar a él?, no, puedo estar reaccionando a él, soy la pilar sekirei, Takehito" iba a decir más en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido.

-"Miya-san, ¿todo bien?"- dijo una voz masculina vestido con un terno sin corbata, pelo gris, piel clara de estatura alta.

-"Si, todo bien, kagari"- dijo Miya con una sonrisa angelical, Kagari sabe que ella no está bien desde la mañana, estaba reaccionando de forma extraña cosa que preocupó a él y una chica llamada Uzume, pero dejó pasar eso ya que no quería presionar a Miya, se despidió, mientras Kagari iba de camino, se topó con el saiyajin, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario hacia la posada y Kagari en dirección al centro de la ciudad, él miró de reojo a Gokú y decidió seguir caminando, el saiyajin miró al chico de cabello gris, su ki era muy fuerte a los estándares humano promedio, más fuerte que krillin después del torneo con piccoro, pero decidió seguir caminando y encontró el lugar para hospedarse, al ver el lugar vio a una mujer desmayada en el suelo y de inmediato la socorrió, se acercó a ella y de una forma delicada, la tomó en brazo, la sacudió levemente, causando a que abriera sus ojos levemente, él saiyajin dijo:

-"Señorita, ¿estás bien?"- Miya al ver los ojos ónix del saiyajin y su cara de preocupación, su corazón empezó a latir y arder, se dio cuenta que él era el hombre a la que está reaccionando, ella sonrió y con una voz baja dijo:

-"Mi Ashikabi"- Gokú siendo Gokú, no comprendía lo que la mujer decía.

-"¿AKISABI?, no soy ese asibaki, mi nombre es Gokú"- dijo con una sonrisa causando que el corazón de miya latiera muy rápido, cuando escuchó ese nombre, lo repitió y de a poco empezó a amar ese nombre, el sayajin entró a la posada y miró a Miya aún sonrojada, él dijo:

-"¿ya te puedes poner de pie?"- Miya asintió, el saiyajin la bajó suavemente hasta ponerla de pie, ella todavía débil, se apoyó en el saiyajin, cada tacto la hacía arder su cuerpo más intensamente y empezó a respirar hondo, se tranquilizó un poco y se puso de pié soltando al saiyajin, ella se sintió fría al dejar ese tacto, pero debía ordenar sus pensamientos, el saiyajin miró a la sekirei número 1, su ki era fuerte, no era humano, pero dejó eso a un lado y dijo:

-"Disculpe señorita, vine por el anuncio de arrendar una habitación"- Miya al oir eso, sonrió cálidamente hacia Gokú, vio lo que lleva, era una ropa vieja, pantalón Gris, botas negras, chaqueta del mismo color con una camiseta con tirantes color negro y una mochila vieja, el saiyajin al ver esa sonrisa de ella, su corazón sintió un calor que él no sabía que era, entonces Miya dijo:

-"Si vienes a vivir aquí, con gusto lo acepto, Soy Miya Asama, dueña de este lugar"- Gokú sonrió e iba a decir algo pero su estómago rugió, Miya lo miró y se rió suavemente y dijo:

-"Tienes hambre, prepararé la cena, estaré lista dentro de 40 minutos"- A lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Miya-san, ¿Dónde puedo entrenar?"- a lo que Miya se pone de pie y dice:

-"En el patio, pero no destruyas nada"- Gokú asintió, sacó su chaqueta y salió al patio, entonces con su camiseta negra con tirantes un regalo de cortesía por de un amigo llamado Seo, empezó con el calentamiento haciendo flexiones de brazos con un solo dedo, con el pulgar y empezó con el conteo hasta llegar al 2000 en menos de 5 minutos, luego su otro brazo empezó a hacer lo mismo y después, abdominales unos 5000 en menos de 5 minutos, y después empezó a elongar, se preparó y empezó a hacer movimientos de artes marciales, Gokú estaba tan concentrado que no se dio que estaba siendo observado por alguien de la posada, en la ventana, vemos a una chica de cabello color café, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello largo, cuerpo voluptuoso y unos pechos grandes, ella está en ropa interior, se sonrojó y se acordó del sueño que tuvo, "¿será él?", lo iba a saber mañana ya que tenía sueño y fue castigada por Miya al romper una regla de andar con ropa interior en la posada, decidió dormir.

Al pasar los 40 minutos….

-"Gokú, está listo la cena"- Miya exclamó al ver al saiyajin que dejó su sesión de entrenamiento, vio sus músculos bien firmes y sin ápice de grasa, se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa del saiyajin, ambos entraron al comedor y empezaron a Comer, Miya le dio un plato de comida, y cuando el saiyajin le dio las gracias y empezó a comer, ella se sorprendió en la forma que come y menos mal que hizo una gran cena, el saiyajin amablemente pidió más y ella con mucho cariño le dio, mientras comía, ella no llevaba ni la mitad de su primer plato, Gokú ya devoró lo que había en la mesa, ella dejó de comer, y puso sus codos sobre la mesa poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella con una mirada de una mujer muy enamorada hacia el saiyajin, ella dijo:

-"Asi que, Gokú, hay reglas que hay que seguir si vas a vivir aquí"- Gokú dejó de comer y dijo:

-"¿Cuáles serían, Miya-san?"- a Lo que Miya dijo:

-"Primero, no tener que andar con poca ropa en los pasillos de la posada a excepción si vas a tomarte una ducha y te vas a la habitación, segundo, nada de comentario obsceno y relaciones sexuales, y por ultimo No pelear entre huéspedes"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo entrenar?"- lo hizo con una mirada triste que parecía tierno a Miya, por dentro ella rompería una o dos reglas con Goku solamente, ella dijo:

-"No, Gokú, si entrenas sin causar daños, está permitido"- A lo que el saiyajin sonrió y siguió comiendo, ella miraba cada detalle de él, el saiyajin terminó de comer y feliz dijo:

-"FUUU, que rica comida, gracias Miya-san"- Eso hizo que el corazón de Miya se calentara ante tal felicidad del saiyajin, ella sonrió y dijo:

-"De nada, Mi ashikabi"- Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"Akisabi, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- la peli purpura vio esa mirada inocente de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"No… tonto, es ashikabi, A-SHI-KA-BI"- deletreando cada palabra haciendo que el saiyajin comprenda. Ella continuó:

-"Dime Gokú, ¿de dónde vienes?"- el saiyajin se puso serio y dijo:

-"Digamos de que no soy por aquí"- Miya tenía una idea a lo que dice Gokú, ella dijo:

-"¿A qué te refieres Gokú?"-

-"Bueno, Miya-san, digamos que el aquí hay Ki humanos y un ki que me he desconocido, y tú eres uno de ellos"- dijo Gokú dejando a Miya sorprendida, sabía más o menos el significado del ki y decidió preguntar.

-"¿a qué te refieres con Ki desconocido?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Bueno, el Ki es la fuerza vital de uno, y tú tienes uno diferente y muy fuerte"- La sekirei quedó más sorprendida de este hombre, entonces ella dijo:

-"Si es verdad, porque yo soy un sekirei y cada uno de ellos manejamos distintos poderes"-

-"Ah, ya veo, por eso sentía diferentes tipos de energía"- dijo Gokú, ella miró lo interesante que es este hombre y dijo:

-"¿Gokú, tu eres humano?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, yo soy un saiyajin"- a lo que Miya, dijo:

-"¿Qué es un saiyajin?"- Goku con una mirada confusa dijo:

-"¿no hay saiyajin en este mundo?"- la sekirei número 1 responde:

-"No, tu eres el primero que conozco"-

-"Ya veo, entonces te diré lo que es un saiyajin, mi raza, los saiyajin, somos extraterrestre nacido para luchar, por lo que me dijo mi rival Vegeta, cada vez que luchamos, más fuertes somos"- Dijo el saiyajin, Miya no se sorprendió ante eso pero recordó algo, el sueño de Gokú, que él estaba sufriendo por un amigo, ella sin querer dijo:

-"Krillin"- Goku se sorprendió y dijo:

-"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?"- a lo que Miya dijo:

-"Tuve un sueño, y en ese sueño estabas tú y un tipo con cara verde, tu amigo siendo destruido por ese ser llamado Freezer, tú te enojaste y te convertiste en un tipo con aura dorada y cabellos dorados y unos ojos verdeazulado más intenso que he visto en mi vida"- el saiyajin no podía creer lo que escuchó, Miya la dueña de Izumo Inn, tuvo el mismo sueño que tuvo en la mañana, entonces él dijo:

-"¿Eres una telépata?"- La viuda de Takehito Asama vio la cara de inocente de Gokú, ella no podía aguantar más, ella dijo:

-"N..o.. no Goku, no soy eso que mencionas, es porque eres mi Ashikabi"- Gokú más confundido que nunca dijo:

-"¿Qué es un ashikabi realmente?"- Miya sonrojada y su corazón ardiendo más que nunca dijo:

-"Un Ashikabi, es la persona predestinada a estar con su sekirei"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto de Ashikabi, Miya-san?"- ella tratando de respirar, dijo:

-"Tú, si tienes que ver con esto, eres mi predestinado"- y con eso, Miya se lanzó hacia Gokú que se sorprendió por la reacción de Miya que lo dejó en el suelo al saiyajin y ella encima de él "Takehito, espero que me perdones, he encontrado a mi Ashikabi", dijo Miya en sus pensamientos mirando a Un Gokú sorprendido, ella sonrió, besó los labios del saiyajin, Gokú sintió el ki de Miya vinculado al de él mientras se besaban, él inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la dueña de Izumi Inn, ella está feliz ante tal gesto y alas púrpuras salieron de la espalda de Miya, cosa que sorprendió al saiyajin puro de corazón, sintió algo que nunca experimentó, la calidez tanto en su corazón como los labios de Miya, el beso cesó y las alas desparecieron de la espalda de la Sekirei, ella dijo:

-"Que mi espada te proteja de los que te hacen daño, Sekirei #1, Miya, estaré ahí para ti oh mi Ashikabi"- Gokú por un lado, se sintió como si estaba vinculada a ella, su corazón se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa de ella, dijo:

-"No sé por qué, pero me siento feliz al estar a tu lado"- ella feliz ante esta revelación, se acercó a él y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Gokú y dijo:

-"Yo también, me siento feliz que seas mi Ashikabi"- entonces Gokú al ver que esta chica iba a estar a su lado, decidió decir la verdad.

-"Miya"- dijo Gokú, -"¿si, mi Ashikabi?"- ella dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos en el pecho duro del saiyajin que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, él dijo:

-"Bueno, yo, quiero decir, que no soy de este mundo"- la sekirei de pelo purpura, abrió los ojos y miró a su Ashikabi y dijo:

-"¿Cómo que no eres de este mundo?"- el saiyajin no sabía cómo decirle, pero se le ocurrió una idea, él dijo:

-"Pon tu mano en mi cabeza y sabrás de dónde vengo"- ella no entendió a lo que iba a hacer su Ashikabi pero decidió confiar en él, puso su mano en la cabeza del saiyajin, entonces Gokú empezó a transmitir sus recuerdos (notas del autor: vean la serie de DBZ hasta la explosión de namek), Miya vio más allá de lo que recordaba Gokú (lean Dragón Ball minus), ella llorando y mirando a Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces, ¿lo de nosotros fue un accidente?"- Ella no podía creer eso, si no aparecía Gokú, quizás nunca estuviera alado aunque estuviera casada con Takehito, Gokú con el afán de consolarla e inconscientemente la abrazó.

-"No sé por qué te abrazo, algo de mi quiere protegerte, y decirte que las cosas no suceden por accidente, tú me esperaste y yo estoy aquí para protegerte"- Dijo un Gokú inspirado, ella no podía estar tan feliz al escuchar las palabras de su Ashikabi, quedaron así un rato, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, es hora de ir a dormir, tómate una ducha y ve a mi habitación que está al fondo a la derecha y yo limpiaré la cocina"- Gokú asintió y antes de hacer lo que Miya dijo, ayudó a despejar la mesa y los platos en la cocina, cosa que dejó feliz a Miya, le dio un beso tierno y al saiyajin le gustó el beso, entonces el saiyajin, se duchó, dejó su ropa, vió el Futón de Miya y sacó otro por indicaciones de su sekirei, se acostó en bóxer y empezó a dormir, unos minutos después, Miya se preparó para dormir y vio a su Ashikabi dormir tranquilamente, ella sonrió y se puso al lado de él, acurrucándose a su pecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó dormido a su lado, lo que no sabía Miya es que desde el techo, alguien estaba observando, la mujer desconocida miró desde lejos y sonrió:

-"Asi que este es el chico de mis sueños, ¿eh?, Miya alado con él, será muy divertido si yo me involucro"- con eso salió saltando por los techos.

MBI…

-"Asi que #1 quedó alado con un hombre desconocido, ¿verdad?"- dijo un hombre sentado en su oficina, sus gafas brillaron y dijo:

-"Creo que le haré una Visita"-

Fin del capítulo 1.

Sería, hace tiempo que quise hacer eso, sé que los que leyeron el fics de superkamehameha verán alguna similitud, al igual que el de harem master, bueno los mejores Fics de este cross fue el que borró Superkamehameha y el de Bobaraptor con Trunks como protagonista, bueno a lo que voy, si tiene buen recibimiento, lo seguiré al igual que mis otros fics, o si no, lo borro no más, la pregunta del Millón, meto a Minato? Si es asi Musubi, Matsu si no me equivoco y Kusano y otra se me escapa serán su sekirei, Tsukiumi la haré parte de Gokú. ¿Qué dicen? Eso sería y chao…


	2. Chapter 2

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Voy a aclarar algunas cosas el capítulo asi que empezamos, Alucard mi compa, gracias por aclarar algunas cosas y los demás gracias por los review, y bueno, empecemos.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga, esto ocurre una semana antes de que empiecen los juegos sekirei, el saiyajin no sabrá el shunkaido y será….

En capitulo anterior (para aclarar).

Gokú aterrizó en un mundo diferente al suyo, lastimado se percató de una semilla del ermitaño partido por la mitad y come, en los bosques, empezó a hacer su mini campamento y durmió en una cueva de un árbol, 20 horas desde su llegada, despertó de la pesadilla en la batalla con Freezer, a los que varias chicas que se hacen llamar sekirei, soñaron con el saiyajin, después Gokú consigue un trabajo en la cual el encargado lo aceptó inmediatamente, luego arrendó un lugar en Izumo Inn por recomendación de su nuevo amigo llamado Seo, conociendo a la sekirei #1 llamado Miya, viuda de Takehito Asama en la cual, tuvieron una conversación agradable y Miya fue alado con el saiyajin y conociendo sus orígenes, ahora. ¿Qué nos deparará ahora con el saiyajin involucrado? ¿Quién era la chica misteriosa con traje negro en el techo?, lo veremos ahora en el capítulo Dos o más adelante, nah, se verá….

Pd: Bueno, hice un resumen de por qué el saiyajin trabaja y esas cosas, quizá no aclaré, cuando dije que Gokú no se casó y de vez en cuando paraba en la casa de Bulma, ¿de verdad creen que sus amigos lo dejan asi como así?, yo teorizando yo diría que Gokú tendría sentido común para hacer cosas cotidianas, y más aún, no quiero tener un saiyajin mantenido que dejaría en banca rota a la pobre Miya, es por eso puse ese carácter en el saiyajin, mantendrá su típica inocencia e ingenuidad. Eso sería, sin más rellenos, empiezo.

Otro pd: El sindicato de reviews votó en contra de que Minato esté en este Fics, les encuentro la razón, ese tipo es un inútil, princeso que se ganó a las chicas como si nada, terrible Izi, quería hacer la gran Toriyama, pero como vi la aceptación, decidí tomar sus consejos, ekole, empecemos ahora sin relleno, de verdad…..,

Capítulo 2: "El jefe de MBI Y la promesa de Gokú y un casi, casi…."

Gokú despertó, ahora más tranquilo de sus sueños, se iba a preparar para entrenar, no en el patio de la posada, sino en otro lugar, lejos de la ciudad, pero cuando quería levantarse, sintió un peso en su pecho, miró para ver quién es, Miya, su sekirei que está durmiendo plácidamente y con una sonrisa dulce con una bata larga cubriendo su bello cuerpo, él saiyajin sonrió sin saber el porqué, quizás la sonrisa de ella es contagiosa o será ese sentimiento de calidez de querer proteger a ella, entonces sacudió su cabeza y lentamente sacó a Miya y lo puso en su almohada, el saiyajin escuchó a ella decir en sus sueños "Mi Gokú, no me dejes", el saiyajin sonrió y sin saber por qué le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a Miya sonrió y el saiyajin se puso un buzo que le regaló Seo y otra camisa con tirantes de color blanco con unas zapatillas para entrenar, entonces salió por la ventana y en dirección a un lugar baldío encendió su aura blanca y con un impulso de velocidad igual cuando fue de un extremo de Namek hacia la batalla con Freezer y esta vez llegó a una montaña nevada en cuestión de segundo, lo que no sabía el saiyajin era que Miya despertó justo cuando su ashikabi se marchaba para ir a entrenar, vio que está levitando y de un parpadeo, despareció, ella con una sorpresa en sus ojos, vio por primera vez las habilidades de su ashikabi, ella quedó sorprendida a la vez preocupada porque pensó que su Ashikabi se marcharía, otra persona que vió a Gokú marcharse fue una mujer pelo color naranjo con dos trenzas con ojos castaños, cuerpo voluptuosa vestida con un babydoll muy revelador, ella miró su computadora y vio lo que ese tipo de sus sueños hizo, su corazón empezó a arder y ella lo sabía "Solo falta que me conozca, Gokú, mi ASHIKABI" y con eso, empezó a hackear las bases de datos que incluían una nave redonda que caería una sola persona y los exámenes de ADN desconocidas a causa del asiento ensangrentada de dicha nave.

Gokú en una montaña nevada en la cima más alta del mundo, "Voy a probar el Supersaiyajin" dijo en sus pensamientos y empezó a elevar su poder, su cabello se erizó y nubes negras en el lugar aparecieron de la nada a causa del poder juntos con relámpagos, empezó a gritar y a concentrar su ira, recordó lo que Freezer le hizo a Krillin y de repente, ese recuerdo se cambió con el de Miya llorando a causa de un tipo desconocido que murió, su ira aumentó y deseó proteger a su sekirei de cualquier mal de este mundo, y con grito bestial, se convirtió en SSJ, su ira aún latente, empezó a entrenar para acostumbrarse a la transformación, tirando golpes y peleando como si fuera contra enemigos causando la destrucción de una montaña alrededor de él solo con los puños y así sucedió durante dos horas ya que se levantó a las 5 am para entrenar, Miya sintió el poder de su Ashikabi a causa de la conexión entre ambos, a ella casi se le caen las verduras para el desayuno, ella tocó su pecho con preocupación y quería que Gokú viniera, entonces una chica de cabellos café y un cuerpo voluptuoso, en bragas vio a Miya, se preocupó y dijo:

-"Miya-san, ¿estás bien?"- Miya mira a la chica y dijo:

-"Todo bien, Uzume-san"-

-"Miya-san, el hombre que estaba en el patio de ayer, ¿Dónde está?"- a lo que Miya con una mirada triste dijo:

-"No lo sé"- Uzume vio la cara triste de la arrendataria de la posada, entonces sospechó que algo pasó entre ellos, pero no decidió presionar el asunto y se fue a bañar, su corazón ardió y tuvo ese sentimiento otra vez, "No puede ser, mi, mi Ashikabi está cerca, ¿será el hombre del sueño?", fueron sus pensamientos mientras se relajaba en el furo.

Dos horas después…

Gokú llegó con la misma velocidad que horas antes, llegó a la posada donde Miya estaba preparando el desayuno, y gritó:

-"Miya-chan, ya llegué"- la sekirei del saiyajin corrió de la cocina a ver si era su Ashikabi, ella con una mirada oscurecida, se acercó a Gokú y le pegó con un cucharón en la cabeza y Gokú se tocó en su cabeza y dijo:

-"Ouch, ¿Por qué me pegas Mi….."- no alcanzó a terminar al ver a una Miya llorando en su pecho, Gokú sin saber el por qué está llorando, la consoló, él dijo:

-"Ya, Miya, ¿Por qué lloras?"- ella miró a los ojos de Gokú y dijo:

-"Pensé que te ibas a ir y te extrañé tanto"-

-"Ah, con qué era eso, bueno, solo fui a entrenar, perdóname si te preocupé"- dijo Gokú para aclarar la situación, ella se tranquilizó e iba a decir algo pero la televisión del living se encendió, revelando a un tipo con gafas, pelo blanco y una bata del mismo color, él dijo:

-"Hola hay alguien en casa"- Miya escuchó esa voz y la conocía muy bien, ella en su ira fue al living con Gokú, ella vio la causa de toda desgracia que le pasó a su esposo fallecido y dijo:

-"Minaka"- el tipo que está en el televisor dijo:

-"Vaya, Miya tanto tiempo, veo que fuiste alada con este tipo, ahora sé por qué nunca te alaste con Takehito"- Miya se enojó y Gokú la tomó de la mano ella lo miró y vio al saiyajin serio, entonces Minaka continuó:

-"Tu, el tipo desconocido que escapó de una nave, bienvenido a este mundo, quiero contarles que a causa de ti, adelantaré el plan sekirei, empezará en tres días"- Gokú sintió la tensión de Miya en su mano, él dijo:

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- a lo que Minaka responde:

-"Es un juego en que sekirei y ashikabi pelearán a muerte hasta que una pareja quede y llegue al cielo juntos"- El saiyajin al ver para donde iba la cosa, dijo:

-"¿y qué pasará con los derrotados?"-

-"Serán muertos"- dijo Minaka con una sonrisa diabólica, el saiyajin se enojó y dijo:

-"No permitiré que personas como tú hagan que mueran inocentes"- su aura está parpadeando y la Tierra empezó a Temblar, Minaka dijo:

-"Inténtalo"- y con eso la televisión se apagó, Miya apretó fuertemente la mano de su ashikabi, dijo:

-"Cálmate, Goku"- El saiyajin se calmó y dijo:

-"No permitiré que esto pase, he visto mucha gente morir y no quiero que esto pase aquí"- Miya asintió a sus palabras y con un abrazo, dijo:

-"Perdí a mi esposo por culpa de él y no quiero más muerte a mi alrededor"- él saiyajin correspondió el abrazo y cada vez que la abrazaba, más quería protegerla, él con determinación, dijo:

-"Protegeré a todas las personas, incluso a ti"- A la sekirei se le ardió el corazón al oír la promesa de su ashikabi, a pesar de que ella tiene que protegerlo, pero le gustó, como también a una cierta sekirei #2, su corazón ardió intensamente por lo valiente que es este hombre, quería ser alado ya y hacer experimentos con él, mientras con la pareja, Miya mandó a Gokú a tomarse un baño y tomar desayuno con los demás, Gokú le preguntó que habían más personas a lo que Miya con una dulce sonrisa asintió, entonces el saiyajin se preparó para ir al baño, pero se encontró con otra persona, era de pelo castaño y voluptuosa tapado solo con toalla, ella vio el torso desnudo de Gokú y su mirada inocente, cosa que se sonrojó y dijo:

-"Bu… buenos días, ¿tú eres el nuevo que llegó ayer?"-

-"Si, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin presentándose con una sonrisa, "Gokú es su nombre, el hombre de mis sueños" fueron los pensamientos de esta chica.

-"Un gusto Gokú, soy Uzume"- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, si me disculpas, me tengo que bañar"- y así entró al baño dejando a una Uzume con la misma mirada que le hizo Miya cuando se conocieron. Lo que Gokú no escuchó, es decir a Uzume "Mi ashikabi", entonces ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse ropa.

Al rato siguiente…

Gokú se acercó a la mesa con el desayuno listo por cortesía de Miya, pero el saiyajin no está solo sino con dos personas más, vio a Uzume, y al tipo que se topó ayer, él dijo:

-"Hola"- el tipo de cabello Gris respondió:

-"Creo que ayer te vi, eres el nuevo, ¿verdad?"- Gokú iba a responder pero Miya interrumpió y dijo:

-"Gokú, siéntate a desayunar y presentaremos a lo demás"- el saiyjin asintió y se sentó junto con Miya.

-"Kagari-san, te presento a Son Gokú"- Kagari saludó con cortesía y dijo:

-"Bienvenido Goku-san"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Gracias, Kagari-san"- Vio el ki de esa persona, era la misma que la de Miya o sea, no humano, pero en su aura es medio inestable, como si dos están luchando para uno poder salir, sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Uzume y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ya me conoces, un gusto"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Claro, Uzume, un gusto también"- dijo con su típica sonrisa causando un rubor en la sekirei #10, ella con un tono pícaro, dijo:

-"Miya-san, es un tipo muy guapo, ya quisiera bañarme con él"- ese comentario dejó con un signo de interrogación en el saiyajin, cosa que no entendió lo que Uzume quiso decir, pero Miya sabía ese comentario de Uzume y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿Cuántas veces dije que no se permite comentario obsceno en la posada?"- tras esa sonrisa, salió una máscara demoniaca y un aura tenebrosa cosa que asustó a Uzume y Kagari, pero Gokú siendo Gokú, sintió un pequeño escalofrío, dejando eso a un lado, preguntó a Miya:

-"EH, Miya…. ¿A qué se refería Uzu…"- Fue cortado por Miya que dejó esa aura y dijo:

-"Gokú, vamos a comer ahora"- Uzume y Kagari quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento de Miya, entonces el saiyajin se distrajo y empezó a comer de forma "normal" para un saiyajin cosa que sorprendió a los dos sekiereis, Miya no tanto, ella al mirar que Uzume y Kagari no comían del desayuno a causa de la sorpresiva forma de comer de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Uzume, Kagari, si no comen el desayuno, se la daré a Gokú"- Los dos sekireis salieron de su Shock, ambos tenían hambre y empezaron a comer el desayuno, pasaron un rato agradable, una vez terminado el desayuno, Gokú exclamó:

-"Fiuuuuu, que rica la comida, gracias, Miya"- ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Gokú de una forma amorosa y abrazó el brazo misculoso del saiyajin, cosa que dejó sorprendidos al par de sekireis, pero Miya dijo:

-"De nada, MI ASHIKABI"- Uzume Y kagari exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-"Queeeeeeeeeeee"- Kagari dijo:

-"Miya-san, ¿Cuándo?"- a lo que la sekirei #1 dijo:

-"Anoche, cuando Gokú llegó a la posada"- Pero el mismo sekirei macho, dijo:

-"pero, ¿no me dijiste que no podías ser alado?"- a lo que Miya responde:

-"Si, pero pasó, Gokú es mi ashikabi que siempre he esperado"- entonces Uzume dijo:

-"¿Quién eres Gokú?"- el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero Miya lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Gokú, tienes que ir a trabajar, yo me encargo de explicarles a ellos"- el saiyajin asintió se puso su chaqueta Gris, besó a Miya en la mejilla y se fue a trabajar, ahora Miya iba explicar todo lo que vio de los recuerdos de Gokú, respondiendo a las preguntas de Uzume y Kagari, entonces la sekirei #10 recordó el sueño que tuvo con él, su corazón empezó a calentarse y dijo:

-"Gracias Miya-san por el desayuno, me iré a mi habitación"- ella se marchó dejando a Miya y Kagari solos en el comedor, Kagari dijo:

-"Entonces si Gokú es muy poderoso por lo que viste en sus recuerdos, ni tu ni Karasuba serían capaz de pararlo si se vuelve en contra de nosotros"- a lo que Miya respondió con una sonrisa:

-"A pesar de su poder, él nunca iría contra nosotros, él a pesar de sus cruentas batallas que pasó, él es tan puro y tan inocente, que prometió protegerme de Minaka, cosa que yo debería hacer y aun así, soy feliz de que él llegara a ser mi Ashikabi"- Kagari asintió y dijo:

-"Quizás me ayudaría a ser el guardián sekirei, ¿Miya él sabe de qué puede tener más sekirei aparte de ti?"- Miya sonrió y dijo:

-"No, no sabe todavía, pero prefiero evitar que alguna sekirei esté alado con mi ashikabi"- ella sabía que existe esa posibilidad de que su saiyajin sea ashikabi de otras sekirei, pero ella quería ser egoísta y tenerla para ella sola ya que no quiere pelear con otras sekireis por Gokú a pesar de su promesa (Nota: si supiera Miya, si supieras), Matsu escuchó todo y cada detalle del origen del saiyajin, ella quedó conmovida y más deseó que Gokú fuera su ashikabi, su corazón ardió al igual que su cuerpo, ella vería la forma de encontrar a Gokú a solas sin la presencia de Miya y al mismo tiempo Uzume también pensó lo mismo que Matsu mientras su corazón ardía al pensar en Gokú.

Más tarde…

Gokú pasó un rato agradable en la hora de almuerzo con su amigo Seo Kaoru, un tipo de pelo castaño corto, ojos café y un poco de patillas en su cara, cuerpo grueso pero no tan musculoso como el saiyajin, entonces Gokú al ver que Seo no trajo almuerzo y dio una parte de su almuerzo a su amigo, entonces el pelo castaño dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer Miya-san te da almuerzo, es muy buena contigo"- el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, y todo gracias a ti Seo"- el hombre rudo asiente, iba a decir algo pero un tipo alto de mucha musculatura, vio al saiyajin y dijo:

-"oye tú, el cabeza de palmera"- Gokú respondió:

-"¿Yo?, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"- a lo que el tipo responde:

-"Te reto a un duelo de Pulsos (o el "gallito")"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Mmmmmm, veamos"- mira a Seo –"¿qué es un duelo de pulso?"- Seo miró de una forma extraña a Gokú al igual que el tipo y los demás trabajadores incluso el jefe, el hombre rudo dijo:

-"Es una competencia de fuerzas en la cual dos participan probando sus fuerzas, ¿nunca has jugado?"- Gokú niega con la cabeza, pero como lo estaban desafiando dijo al tipo grande:

-"Bueno si tú quieres desafiarme, acepto"- cosa que dejaron sorprendido a todo los trabajadores, pensaron que estaba loco, a pesar de la primera buena impresión de Gokú, no podía ganarle al tipo que ganó todas las pulseadas en el trabajo y en las competencias callejeras del mismo juego, el tipo se rió y dijo que a pesar de sus músculos, él ganaría con mucha facilidad, entonces pidió a Gokú sentarse en una mesa en preparación del juego de pulsos, los trabajadores apostaron quién ganaría, todos apostaron por el tipo grande menos Seo y para sorpresa de todos y el encargado de la obra que apostaron por Gokú, entonces uno de los trabajadores hizo de árbitro para el duelo, Gokú puso su codo en la mesa al igual que el tipo, ambos tomaron las manos firmemente, el árbitro dijo si estaban preparados mientras el tipo y el saiyajin asintieron, el árbitro dio el comiencen, empezó el desafío, el tipo duro estaba sudando a mares, está usando toda su fuerza mientras el saiyajon lo miró y como si nada le pasa cosa que dejó pasmados a los trabajadores, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Es todo?, que aburrido"- y con eso tiró su brazo, mandando al tipo lejos de la obra chocando contra un muro y fuera de combate, hubo un silencio cuando Gokú hizo eso, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Creo que exageré un poco,"- Miró al árbitro y dijo: -"Oye, Gané, ¿cierto?"- el árbitro lo miró, asintió, levantó la mano de Gokú y exclamó:

-"El ganador"- el encargado quedó eufórico al igual que Seo, que empezaron a recibir su zukulento Botín al igual que Gokú y así pasó la tarde en el trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando está por anochecer…

-"Miya, ya llegué"- dijo Gokú que fue recibido por la sekirei #1, ella con un abrazo y un tierno beso en su ashikabi dijo:

-"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Muy bien, mira el premio que me dieron Miya"- la sekirei vio el premio y era una bolsa de papel lleno de dinero, Miya dijo:

-"¿Dónde conseguiste eso, Gokú?"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno, un tipo me desafió a una pulseada o algo así, yo acepté y gané"- ella asintió y el saiyajin le dio la bolsa y ella lo premió con un beso cosa que hizo al saiyajin feliz, Miya dijo que la cena iba a estar listo dentro de una hora, el saiyajin asintió y fue a entrenar en el patio, haciendo sus flexiones de brazos, abdominales en el suelo y en una rama gruesa del árbol, sentadillas, después se puso a entrenar en el arte del KameSennin lanzando golpes y patadas, todo esto entrenando sin camiseta exponiendo su perfecta musculatura en su torso, la cocina estaba frente del lugar donde entrena Gokú, Miya dejó de cocinar al ver cómo entrenaba su Ashikabi y la forma perfecta de ejecutar los golpes y patadas, ella vio su torso perfecto, sus brazos tensarse, sus músculos bien marcado, es perfecto para ella, entonces ella empezó a sonrojarse, después a babear imaginando cosas, bueno ya saben, y después una inminente hemorragia nasal, cosa que se tapó la nariz, "Matsu, es tu culpa que piense cosas así, aunque no me quejo…. Deja de pensar eso, Miya, mejor cocinaré" fueron los pensamientos de la sekirei de pelo púrpura, lo que no sabía Miya es que Matsu y Uzume tenían pensamientos Ecchi al ver a su futuro ashikabi, entrenando sin camiseta y estaban más que dispuestas a ser alado con el saiyajin, entonces a la sekirei #10 se le ocurrió una idea y esperó a que el saiyajin se fuera a bañar, cosa que así fue, vio a Gokú con un sudor que la excitó más, el saiyajin entró al baño y ella en toallas solamente cubriendo sus partes íntimas, iba a ejecutar su plan.

Gokú se relajó en el furo y cerró sus ojos, recordó siempre lo que el maestro Roshi le decía, que siempre tenía que divertirse, entrenar, trabajar, comer mucho y descansar, cosa que el saiyajin lo hace en serio, entonces escuchó una voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos, esa voz dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú"- el saiyajin la miró y dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que Uzume respondió:

-"Vine a bañarme contigo, tonto"- ella se quitó la toalla revelando su desnudez, digo desnudez, ella caminó de una forma lenta pero seductora moviendo sus amplios pechos cosa que el saiyajin ni se inmutó, ella en la ducha, sonrojada al ver ese magistral cuerpo del saiyajin, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿No dijo Miya que está prohibido bañarse entre huésped del sexo opuesto?"- a lo que Uzume todavía sonrojada y con una mirada de tristeza fingida, dijo:

-"¿Acaso te molesta bañarte conmigo?"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, para nada, solo que Miya dijo eso nada más"- Uzume vio esa mirada de inocencia de Gokú y no aguantó más, dentro del furo, ella está caminando en cuatro hacia el saiyajin quedando cara a cara cosa que a Gokú no tenía ni idea lo que iba a hacer Uzume, ella dijo:

-"Mi corazón arde cuando estoy contigo y ese sueño que tuve en el que estás tú peleando contra un extraterrestre horrible que mató a tu amigo, ¿Krillin?, estabas en un dolor y una ira en el que te convertiste en un sujeto con cabellos dorados y unos ojos tan lindos que vi en mi vida"- Gokú estaba sorprendido ante esa revelación de Uzume, fue el mismo que el de Miya cuando la conoció, al ver que la sekirei de pelo café oscuro está cara a cara, centímetros de tocar sus labios, él dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"- ella no aguantó más y cuando estuvo a punto de besar al saiyajin, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, miró hacia el causante de ese, era Miya en la puerta con una sonrisa dulce y una vena en su frente, con aura oscura y una máscara demoniaca que asustó mucho a Uzume, Miya dijo:

-"¿Cuántas veces dije que está prohibido bañarse entre huéspedes, Uzume?"- la sekirei se asustó más, se apartó de Gokú, y dijo:

-"Disculpa, Miya-san"- a lo que Miya asintió y dijo:

-"Te quedas sin cena como castigo, ahora vete a tu habitación"- ella asintió, se cubrió con una toalla y salió del baño, la sekirei ahora con Gokú que tenía una mirada de inocencia, ella se sonrojó al ver la desnudez del saiyajin "Aunque rompería esa regla solo contigo, Gokú" fue sus pensamientos, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Goku, la cena está lista, vístete y baja"- el saiyajin al ver esa sonrisa de Miya sin la cara demoníaca, asintió, se vistió y fue a cenar.

La cena fue agradable para el trío que está en el comedor, Miya, Kagari y Gokú conversaban cosas triviales como la aventura del saiyajin con su mejor amiga Bulma en busca de las esferas del dragón, Gokú comentó la leyenda del Dragón Shen Long cosa que dejó sorprendido a Kagari, Miya ya sabía eso pero escuchaba todo mientras ellas está a su lado abrazando de una forma tierna el brazo derecho del saiyajin poniendo su cabeza en su cuello con una mirada de joven enamorada cosa que a Gokú sin saber por qué, se sentía muy feliz y su corazón ardió ante ese contacto, "No sé por qué siento eso, pero me hace muy feliz que Miya haga eso" fueron esos pensamientos del saiyajin al mirar a Miya que tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba su brazo, Kagari miró eso y sonrió, veía tan feliz a Miya que dijo:

-"Gokú, yo me voy, cuida a Miya-san"- él saiyajin asintió y él sekirei "macho" se fue del lugar, hablando por teléfono, mientras la pareja está así por un rato, una sekirei, la misma que estuvo ayer, vestido de negro, miró de lejos a la pareja, su corazón ardió y más deseó de ser alado, pero por orden del MBI, se le mandó que lo vigilara sin saber que ella soñó con Gokú, "Pronto, mi ashikabi, pronto seré alado contigo", y con eso, salió saltando en los techos del edificio.

Más tarde, de madrugada….

Gokú está durmiendo plácidamente en bóxer y una camisa blanca por cortesía de Miya (según ella, podía controlarse un poco para no saltar encima del saiyajin y tener relaciones sexuales con él, ya que como es la dueña de la posada, debe dar el ejemplo a los demás, mmmmmm, veamos cuánto tiempo durará la señorita Miya dar el ejemplo), mientras Miya abrazaba su pecho, entonces el saiyajin le rugió el estómago causando que éste despertara, "Tengo hambre, veré que hay en la nevera" con eso, se levantó de su futón dejando a Miya abrazando su almohada, él se fue a la cocina directo a la nevera, abrió y vio una nota con un plato de Comida que decía "Gokú, te dejé esto por si tenías hambre, Miya" Gokú agradeció a la sekirei y prometió compensarle con lo que ella quiera, él comió cada bocado, disfrutándolo, entonces sintió que alguien lo observaba y dijo:

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"- vio que alguien se asustó y se fue, Gokú siguió su ki y quedó parado en una puerta, Golpeó lentamente causando un susto en la persona dentro de la habitación, él dijo:

-"Sé que estás ahí, no vengo a hacerte daño"- entonces la persona abrió la puerta revelándose al saiyajin, era una mujer, cabello naranjo, ojos castaño, con gafas circulares, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestido largo blanco hasta los pies y un rombo en su pecho notando un pequeño escote, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, mi nombre es Gokú"- ella dijo:

-"Hola, soy Matsu, discúlpame si te estaba espiando"-

-"No pasa nada"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa causando un sonrojo en Matsu, el saiyajin miró la habitación con muchas pantallas brillando, dijo:

-"Wow, Matsu, ¿Qué es eso lo que hay en la pantalla?"- a lo que la sekirei #2 respondió:

-"Son datos del MBI y cámaras que vigilan la ciudad"- el saiyajin sorprendido dijo:

-"Eres muy inteligente"- a Lo que Matsu con el pecho inflado dijo:

-"Es porque soy el cerebro sekirei"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Con razón sentía el mismo ki que Miya y Uzume en ti"- Matsu no se sorprendió ya que había escuchado esa habilidad en el saiyajin, pero su corazón ardía cada vez que miraba a Gokú, decidió ejecutar su plan y dijo:

-"Gokú, cuando te vi, te reconocí de inmediato a causa de un sueño que tuve contigo"- el saiyajin sorprendido, dijo:

-"¿tú también, por qué?"- a lo que Matsu responde:

-"Porque eres mi ashikabi"- ella se acercó a Gokú, sus pechos amplios pegados al pecho duro del saiyajin, ella se sonrojó y con una sonrisa de que Gokú reaccionaría como cualquier hombre, con timidez, pero el saiyajin ni se inmutó y miró a Matsu sin saber lo que quiere hacer pero dijo:

-"Matsu, Miya dijo que yo soy su ashikabi, suponiendo que eso lleva a que estoy casado con ella, ¿no se supone que eso es solo un hombre y una mujer?"- Matsu vio la mirada de inocencia de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Un ashikabi puede tener más de un sekirei, Gokú, ¿No te lo contó Miya?"- preguntó con una curiosidad fingida ya que sabe el por qué Miya no le dijo, él negó con la cabeza, ella no aguantó más y dijo:

-"Solo quiero ser alado contigo Gokú, mi cuerpo arde al mirarte"- ella se acerca a los labios de Gokú cosa que el saiyajin se acordó lo mismo que pasó con Uzume en el furo, ella al estar a centímetros del labio del saiyjin….

-"Matsu, ¿Qué haces en esa posición con mi ashikabi?"- la sekirei tembló de miedo al ver la sonrisa de Miya y una máscara demoníaca detrás de esa sonrisa, se apartó rápido de Gokú y dijo:

-"N….. no nada Miya"- a lo que la sekirei respondió:

-"¿Ah sí, ibas a hacer esos experimentos de los suyos?"- Gokú sin saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo Miya con eso, preguntó:

-"¿Los experimentos?"-

-"No. N….nada Goku"- dijo Matsu con nerviosismo, ya que Miya descubrió su plan.

-"Serás castigadas sin desayuno mañana"- Miya dijo, Matsu asintió rápidamente, la sekirei de pelo púrpura miró a su ashikabi y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Vámonos a dormir, mi ashikabi"- Gokú asintió, y con un bostezo se fue a dormir siendo tomado de la mano por Miya. Matsu maldijo a Miya por la oportunidad perdida se dijo a sí misma "tengo que encontrar una manera de alarme con Gokú, no sé si mi corazón aguantará un día más" entonces tomó una decisión y mañana irá a hablar con Miya.

En algún lugar, en un parque…

Vemos a una chica pelo castaño claro con los ojos del mismo color, cuerpo muy voluptuoso con grandes pechos, vestida en camisa y bragas negras, sentada casi en posición fetal en el asiento del parque con una marca de un pájaro en la frente con un signo ying yang debajo color rojo, ella con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en un hombre con cabellos de punta convertido en SSj, ella dijo:

-"Mi…. Ashikabi"- y así se quedó pensando toda la noche pensando si lo iba a encontrar.

En lo alto de un edificio…..

-"Vemos a una chica de cabello púrpura oscuro con los ojos del mismo color, piel cremosa, vestido con un traje muy ajustado hasta los muslos con un gran escote revelando un muy voluptuoso cuerpo, más que Matsu, ella está bebiendo alcohol en una botella, sonrojada y su corazón ardiendo al pensar en un cierto saiyajin que soñó y mirando al cielo dijo:

-"Mi corazón arde al pensar en ese sueño, ¿será que mi ashikabi está en la ciudad?"- y con eso siguió bebiendo hasta el amanecer.

Fin…. Del capítulo dos.

Creo que hice un homenaje al maestro Roshi por esa frase célebre en el capítulo 105 de DBS, bueno, no habrá princeso Minato en mi Fics, hará aparición pero un párrafo no más y eso sería todo, tengo una duda, si quito a Minato, ¿qué hago con la tierna Kusano?, ella merece el cuidado de alguien, ¿lo hago con Gokú o con otro personaje?. Bueno, la idea de Superkamehameha era que hubiera 12 sekireis alado para Gokú, pero viendo los escenarios, creo que debo escoger las más indicada para Gokú, díganme ustedes, que opinan al respecto, sindicato de reviews, bueno eso sería, le escribió kenallo25 y como dijo mi colega y compatriota Alucard77, VIVA EL HAREM.

PD: gracias por los reviews y los que me siguen, nunca pensé que sería bien recibido este Fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Ahora sé el por qué no quieren que Minato no esté en este fics, mmmmmm, Gokú tendrá una parte importante en la vida de Homura, y el mundo Sekirei, será combinados con los universos de las pelis, al menos que. Ustedes díganme en los comentarios.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga.

Pd: sugerencias para Kusano, alada con Gokú haciéndola crecer o figura paternal para que las chicas más deseen a Gokú. Ahora i que me cayó mal ese tipo de Minato, hasta Issei ayudaría a la gente escapar y proteger.

Capítulo 3: "Dos sekirei alado, el salvador de una sekirei sin número, la fuerza de Miya"

Gokú depertó a la hora habitual para entrenar en las montañas, pero Miya lo tenía fuertemente abrazado hacia él como si fuera un salvavidas, él no tuvo más remedio que despertarlas a pesar de querer sacarla suavemente.

-"Miya, despierta"- dijo Gokú en un susurro, ella abrió los ojos suavemente, ella sonrió a su ashikabi y dijo:

-"Buenos días, mi ashikabi"- Gokú dijo:

-"Buenos días, Miya-Chan"- ella se sonrojó ante este apodo, pero el saiyajin dijo:

-"Iré a entrenar, para que sepas que no me marcharé"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"de acuerdo, Gokú, espero que llegues antes del desayuno"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo"- él acarició la cabeza de Miya y ella lo besó con amor, cosa que el corazón del saiyajin ardió, entonces puso su nuevo dogi de entrenamiento por cortesía de Miya (La misma que el de la resurrección de Freezer), él agradeció a Miya y dijo que lo iba a compensar con cualquier cosa, ella sonrió felizmente deseando que vuelva antes del desayuno y sin más, Gokú usó su velocidad y llegó al mismo lugar de entrenamiento, hizo lo mismo por el espacio de una hora y media, y después se puso a meditar para el control del SSJ, en su meditación en posición de loto, se concentró en canalizar su ki y controlar la ira en la cual se transformó en SSj, pero más allá de eso, se dio cuenta del vínculo que tiene con Miya, su corazón ardió ante tal vínculo y lo hacía feliz, pero su estado cambió cuando vio a una persona sentada en un asiento tipo parque, mirando a un punto, parecía triste y en su frente tenía una marca de ave y un símbolo extraño debajo, ella lo miró y con una mirada triste, dijo "Mi ashikabi" y con eso, Gokú salió de su meditación sudando, "¿Quién era esa chica?" fue sus pensamientos, "¿Qué es ese sentimiento cálido cada vez que estoy con Miya?" fueron algunas de sus preguntas sin resolver, y con eso se fue a donde Miya.

-"Miya, Ya llegué"- ella se acercó y le dio la bienvenida, se bañó y pasó un rato agradable en el desayuno con uzume que todavía su corazón ardía y quería cada vez más ser la sekirei de Gokú, Kagari teniendo una buena conversación con Gokú, había algo extraño que sentía él cada vez que el saiyajin le dirigió la conversa, pero lo dejó pasar, y así fue el desayuno para ellos.

El saiyajin cada vez tenía muy buenas conversaciones con Kaoru, le habló de sus aventuras y las cosas que pasó, diciéndole que no era de este mundo cosa que sorprendió a Kaoru, pero no tanto ya que estaba al tanto de los sekirei por el esposo fallecido de Miya, Takehito, Kaoru dijo que le creía, Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Que bueno que me creas, al igual que Miya, gracias"- el hombre asintió y disfrutaron del almuerzo de Miya.

Mientras Gokú estaba trabajando, Miya estaba haciendo sus compras y llegó a su hogar que fue recibido por Matsu, ella con si habitual sonrisa dijo:

-"Matsu, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"- la sekirei #2 respondió:

-"Quiero hablar contigo"- Miya asintió seriamente, dejó sus cosas en la cocina y se dirigieron al comedor para hablar.

-"Dime, ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Miya a lo que Matsu respondió:

-"Es sobre tu ashikabi, Gokú"- ella sabía que iban a hablar de ese tema, pero la sekirei continuó, dijo:

-"Miya, por favor, déjame ser alado por tu Ashikabi"- la sekirei de pelo púrpura dijo:

-"¿Sabes las consecuencias de lo que va a pasar después si escoges a Gokú?"- Matsu asintió y dijo:

-"Sé lo que va pasar, yo solo quiero estar con él y darle paz de la pesadilla que tuvo"- Miya vio el comportamiento de la chica y el sueño que tuvo, ella dijo:

-"Soñaste con que Gokú peleó contra un oponente muy peligroso y aún así, ganó la pelea. ¿Eso lo soñaste?"- la sekirei #2 asintió y dijo:

-"Si, cuando murió su amigo, Krillin, estaba en tanto dolor y la ira lo consumió que se convirtió en un tipo con cabellos dorados y unos ojos más intensos que he visto en mi vida"- Miya asintió y no vio una pizca de mentiras en ella, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"está bien, dejaré que seas alada con Gokú, con la condición de que no tengas nada divertido con él como bañarse y tratar de tener relaciones sexuales"- ella asintió nerviosamente a causa de la máscara demoníaca que irradiaba detrás de su sonrisa (Esta Miya, cuando por accidente vea a un Gokú desnudo en el furo, veamos si aguanta seguir las reglas), ella salió y empezó a hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

Kagari tuvo su día de relajo, pero duró por un rato cuando tuvo que hacer de Guardián del sekirei, ayudando a los sekireis encontrar a su ashikabi, en unas de sus expediciones, saltó de un edificio a otro hasta que se encontró con una mujer pelo largo rubia de ojos azules, tetona con una blusa blanca sin tirantes con un escote que exponía su amplio busto, falda muy cortas y una chaqueta larga negra, botas del mismo color y unos tirantes en sus muslos color amarillo, ella apuntó a Kagari y dijo:

-"Oye, tu, te reto a una batalla"- Kagari sonrió y dijo:

-"Deberías encontrar a tu ashikabi para liberar todo tu potencial"- ella con ira dijo:

-"No necesito de un ashikabi para liberar mi potencial"- Kagari sonriendo en su máscara dijo:

-"Entonces no es necesario pelear conmigo, encuentra un Ashikabi y pelarás conmigo"- y con eso, creó una bomba de humo y se fue dejando a la rubia tetona sola, ella en su ira dijo:

-"Encontraré a ese sucio Ashikabi y lo mataré antes de que me toque"- se fue del edificio pensando encontrar al tipo de sus sueños y matarlo (Buena suerte con eso).

EN MBI….

Minaka sonreía y vio que cada sekirei estaban encontrando a sus ashikabi, entonces se dijo:

-"Un día más, empezará el juego del amor, el plan sekirei, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Son Gokú, pronto, pronto me tendrá que demostrar lo digno que eres si quieres proteger a esos polluelos"- Takami suspiró, según los informes del escuadrón disciplinario, el tipo Son Gokú es alado con la sekirei #1 Miya, adelantando el plan Sekirei en un día más por causa de este hombre que se decía que no era de este mundo y que de un manera misteriosa, cambió el rumbo de los sekirei, este hombre era como la esperanza de este mundo y a causa de él, las sekireis predestinados a los ashikabis que habían seguido por mucho tiempo, cambió todo, entonces dejó el informe y mandó al líder del escuadrón de disciplina que le siguiera echando un ojo al saiyajin, la líder asintió y por dentro se sentía cálida al ver otra vez a su futuro ashikabi.

Mientras el saiyajin iba caminando hacia la posada, meditando en la forma de seguir superando sus límites, a medida de que estaba en su pensamientos, sintió que lo estaban siguiendo, miró hacia atrás y no había nadie y volteó para caminar rumbo a la casa, pero fue interceptado por una chica con un traje de tela blanca que cubría sus pechos, notando su vientre desnudo, Mini falda del mismo color con un símbolo de un pájaro en la parte inferior derecho de su falda, pelo largo color Café oscuro suelto, su cara fue cubierto por un velo que solo se veía sus labios, ella dijo:

-"Mantente quieto"- el saiyajin sabía quién era, pero quería saber sus intenciones.

-"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?"- dijo Gokú con voz autoritaria que hizo estremecer un poco a la chica con el velo, ella respondió:

-"Soy la sekirei del velo y…."- se quedó hasta ahí.

-"¿Y?"- ella con lágrimas que salían en su rostro, dijo:

-"Vengo a matarte"- y con eso lanzó un a ataque con sus telas blancas afiladas para darle un golpe rápido hacia Gokú que lo traspasó, se dio cuenta de que la imagen del saiyajin desapareció, ella quedó en Shock y a la vez feliz, entonces el saiyajin apareció detrás de ella y dijo:

-"¿me buscabas?"- ella volteó y lo miró frente a frente, su corazón latió muy rápido pero tenía una misión y si no lo cumplía, habría consecuencias nefasta no para ella sino un ser querido para ella, ella lanzó otra tela grandes de su brazo con intención de golpear en la cabeza al saiyajin pero lo esquivó y apareció a Tres metros de ella, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero tendrías que entrenar muy duro para derrotarme"- y con un estallido sónico, desapareció y apareció en frente de ella, entrando en sus defensas, el saiyajin iba a preparar su puño para golpear el rostro de la chica, ella cerró sus ojos para el impacto, pero no pasó nada, abrió sus ojos, vio el puño del saiyajin a centímetros de ella, miró el rostro de Gokú, él tenía una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Nada mal Uzume"- ella quedó muy asustada y dijo:

-"¿Co…como lo supiste?"-

-"Bueno, tengo una habilidad para sentir el ki de las personas"-dijo Gokú ella asintió, pero el saiyajin se puso un poco serio y dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿por qué quieres matarme?"- ella se quedó en silencio, se sacó su velo y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Yo, no quiero matarte, me mandaron a hacerlo porque eres una anomalía y…."- de detuvo.

\- "¿Qué más Uzume-chan?"- ella aun llorando, se abalanzó a Gokú y en un abrazo ella dijo:

-"Tengo a alguien muy querido por mí que está enferma y ellos me prometieron que la iban a curar si yo cumplía con matarte"- el saiyajin se sorprendió ante esa revelación, él puede ser denso en cuantos a mujeres se trataba, pero había algo que siempre lo caracterizó, la amistad y proteger a quienes él considera sus amigos, él tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Uzume"- ella miró a su Ashikabi, su corazón ardió cada vez que miraba los ojos a Gokú, vio una mirada de valentía, de querer proteger a lo que más quiere, él dijo:

-"Prometí a Miya proteger este mundo de cualquier mal, te prometo que encontraré una forma de sanar a esa persona querida por ti si eso te hace feliz"- cuando escuchó eso, Uzume no aguantó más y abrazó del cuello al saiyajin cosa que dejó sorprendido a Gokú, él dijo:

-"Uzu…. mphhp"- fue cortado por ella con un beso apasionante, a ella les salieron alas en su espalda mientras besaba a Gokú en los labios, sintió que los brazos del saiyajin rodeó su cintura, causando una gran felicidad en ella, siguió con su beso y el símbolo sekirei apareció en la espalda de Uzume, cesó el beso, ella vio la cara de sorpresa de Gokú, con una sonrisa cálida, ella dijo:

-"Que mi velo te proteja de tus pesadillas, sekirei #10, Uzume, estaré ahí para ti, mi querido Ashikabi"- el saiyajin se encontró en aprietos, bueno anoche, Matsu le dijo que los ashikabi podrían tener más sekirei, pero algo por dentro lo hacía confundir, quería proteger a Uzume y Miya, pero por otro lado de acuerdo a lo que les enseñaron en cuanto a matrimonio y esas cosas, sintió como si había ¿traición? Hacia Miya, está muy confundido, Uzume vio la cara de Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo, mi ashikabi?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"No sé, Uzume, hay algo de mí que quiere protegerte a ti y a Miya, pero por otro lado, siento que la estoy traicionando a ella"- Uzume sabía que iba a pasar eso, durante el poco tiempo en la ciudad que lleva su ashikabi, se había apegado mucho a Miya, ella sonrió con calidez y acarició el rostro de del saiyajin y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, Gokú-san, los sekireis a diferencias con los humanos, no nos enfadamos cuando dos o más sekirei son alado por un mismo ashikabi"- El saiyajin quería protestar pero decidió guardar silencio, iba a pedir disculpas a Miya, pero tenía una misión, miró a Uzume y dijo:

-"¿Dónde está tu amiga para conocerla?"- ella tomó de su mano y saltó con él hacia el hospital, pero en el primer edificio el saiyajin se detuvo y dijo:

-"Uzume, solo dime donde está ella"- la sekirei miró a su ashikabi de forma interrogativa y le dijo que estaba en un hospital, el saiyajin sonrió, la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial, ella se sonrojó y a la vez sintió la calidez que emanaba del saiyajin, se percató que estaba volando, ella sorprendida dijo:

-"¿estás volando?"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, ahora dime donde es el hospital"- ella asintió y lo guió al hospital.

En una sala…. Del hospital..

-"Chiho, he traído a alguien"- al chica de apariencia delgada, pelo castaño durmiendo en una de las camillas del hospital, Gokú se percató que el ki de esa niña se está degradando, Uzume esperó que respondiera pero no pasó, el dispositivo que media los signos vitales se volvió en una línea recta, Uzume vio y empezó a llamar a su amiga, pero no respondía, ella se arrodilló y está llorando porque se dio cuenta que Chiho está muerta, el saiyajin apretó sus puños, quería cumplirle la promesa a Uzume de que ella estaría con vida, prometió a Miya que protegería a ella y a todos los sekireis que fueran alado de Minaka.

-"Yo… prometí…. Proteger,….. este…. Mundo"- fueron los murmullos de Gokú. Su corazón ardió y su ki aumentó de golpe, la Tierra está temblando a causa de este poder, relámpagos y nube negra en los alrededores de Tokyo, la gente se asustó de este cambio tan repentino, el cabello de Gokú parpadeando de negro a dorado y viceversa, Uzume miró a su ashikabi, la forma en que estaba librando un poder que a causa de su vínculo, lo sintió al igual que Miya que se preocupó, ella sintió su corazón arder y vio en la salida que el clima cambió "¿es Gokú?" fue su pensamiento, ella quería salir a buscarlo pero no podía, a causa del poder que libró Gokú, eso le debilitó las piernas, ahora en Gokú, su aura cambió a Dorado al igual que su cabello, Uzume vio a su ashikabi cambiar al igual que en el sueño que tuvo con él, pero ahora en persona, su ashikabi abrió los ojos, eran los mismos ojos verde azulado intensos que vio, era algo majestuoso, su corazón ardió al ver a este hombre, entonces los cambios climáticos cesaron y volvió a la tranquilidad, se acercó a Chiho y puso su mano en su pecho, ya hecho eso, dio parte de su ki a la chica que la hizo volver a la vida, la chica sacó aliento y despertó, miró al hombre de cabellos dorado y ojos verde azulado, pensó que era un Dios que la salvó y dijo –"Gracias"- se quedó dormida con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, Uzume vio ese milagro, al igual que su amiga, vio a su ashikabi como un dios en su forma dorada majestuosa, Gokú miró a la sekirei y dijo:

-"Uzume, ahora puedes estar tranquila, está sana"- ella con lágrimas de felicidad abrazó a su ashikabi y lo besó con pasión que dejó muy sorprendido a Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Gracias, por aparecer en mi vida, gracias mi ashikabi, ahora quedo libre de ese idiota de Higa"- el saiyajin sonrió y volvió a su forma base.

-"Vaya al parecer, tenemos a la mira número 1 de MBI"- dijo aquel hombre que se manifestó en la puerta de la habitación, era un tipo en sus 20 años, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color con un traje formal blanco, Uzume lo reconoció y dijo:

-"Izami Higa"- él sonrió y dijo:

-"Al parecer no cumpliste con lo que se te asignó, Uzume-san, tu amiga va a morir"- el saiyajin apareció frente a él y dijo:

-"No me importa de dónde vengas, pero si le haces daño a Uzume o a su amiga, te las verás conmigo"-

-"¿Es una amenaza?"- dijo higa, Gokú respondió:

-"Es una advertencia"- él sonrió de forma arrogante:

-"Ya lo veremos, no te pongas en el camino de MBI O sino el escuadrón de disciplina vendrá a por ti"- y con eso Higa se fue dejando a Gokú y Uzume, ella tomó la mano del saiyajin, Estuvieron un rato así y se fueron, dejando a la chica en manos de los médicos del lugar cambiándolo de hospital para hacer sus exámenes correspondiente.

Gokú llegó a la posada, saludando a Miya, ella lo abrazó y dijo:

-"¿Qué tal el día mi…. Uzume?"- La sekirei de cabello café detrás de Gokú dijo:

-"Hola Miya-san"- entonces Miya tiene una dulce sonrisa pero su aura indicaba otra cosa, se dio cuenta que su ashikabi tiene otro sekirei, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿asi que Uzume está alado contigo?"- Gokú sintió ese susto de la máscara Hannya de Miya, él saiyajin dijo:

-"Perdóname Miya, Uzume me dijo que quería estar conmigo"- ella miró a Uzume, pero la sekirei #10 dijo:

-"Si Miya-san, Gokú es mi Ashikabi, el hombre de mis sueños"- la arrendataria de Izumo Inn no le quedó otra que aceptar, suspiró y dijo:

-"Bueno, vete a tu habitación, Gokú tengo que hablar contigo"- el saiyajin asintió nerviosamente y Uzume se fue a su habitación quedando ellos solos, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Lo lamento Miya"- ella se quedó mirando a Gokú, pero dijo:

-"¿De qué Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Por traicionarte Con Uzume, debí tener cuidado, pero lo mejor es alejarme de ustedes"- A Miya se le apretó el corazón, ella tomó del brazo a su ashikabi y dijo:

-"No digas eso, no estoy enojada contigo, debí haberte dicho antes que puedes alarte con más sekireis, pero quería ser egoísta y estar solo conmigo, lo siento"- Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"Yo prometí proteger la Tierra, pero no quiero hacer sentir mal a la gente, Miya"- ella puso sus mano en el rostro de Gokú y ella dijo:

-"Desde que llegaste a la posada, cambiaste mi vida, Gokú y me siento feliz de que seas mi Ashikabi, por favor si hay más sekirei que quieren ser alado contigo, solo hazlo, es la única manera de que ellas sean felices, asi como yo lo soy"- el saiyajin la miró, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Está bien, si hay sekireis que quieren ser alado conmigo y las hacen felices, entonces lo haré, pero tú siempre serás la primera, Miya"- el corazón de Miya latió de felicidad y le dio un cálido beso a su ashikabi y dijo:

-"Lo sé Gokú, lo sé"- se quedaron así un rato y ella dijo:

-"Ve a ducharte, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo en mi habitación"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero tengo que entrenar primero"- a lo que Miya con una sonrisa respondió:

-"Si no haces lo que te pido, no habrá cena para ti"- Eso al saiyajin lo asustó porque no quería eso, entonces él dijo:

-"Bueno, Miya, tú ganas, pero al menos entrenas conmigo después, ¿sí?"- eso sorprendió a la sekirei #1, pero al ver la mirada ansiosa de su ashikabi, asintió, cosa que dejó feliz al saiyajin y la abrazó dejando sonrojada a Miya, su corazón latió a mil por horas ya que no esperaba que su Gokú tomara la iniciativa, el saiyajin la soltó y se fue a bañar, ella sonrió y le gustó lo que hizo Gokú y se dispuso a hacer la cena.

Una vez que se bañó el saiyajin, salió con su Dogi de entrenamiento y se dirigió a la habitación de Miya, abrió la puerta, era Matsu que estaba de rodilla con sus ropas casuales, ella hizo un gesto a Gokú que se sentara y asintió, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, yo quería hablar contigo"- el saiyajin sabía a qué iba con esta conversación y dijo:

-"¿Quieres que yo sea tu Ashikabi, verdad?"- Matsu se sorprendió y asintió con un sonrojo.

-"¿Y qué dice Miya?"- Matsu respondió:

-"Hablé con ella, me puse de acuerdo y…"- ella tenía dificultades para respirar, su corazón y cuerpo ardió y se desplomó pero Gokú la tomó en brazo, ella se sonrojó y dijo:

-"A…. acércate….. Más"- Gokú asintió y se acercó a ella, Matsu tomó el rostro del saiyajin y lo besó, sus alas salieron dejando un símbolo sekirei en la espalda, cesaron el beso, Gokú la bajó suavemente, ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Que mi sabiduría te guíe en tus batallas, Sekirei #2, Matsu, estaré ahí para ti, Mi ashikabi"- ella se abalanzó a su pecho sintiendo la calidez del saiyajin, "Si eso la hace feliz, entonces así será, las protegeré con mi vida" exclamó Gokú causando que el pecho de sus sekireis y las sin ser alada enternecieran su corazón, y con eso se fueron a cenar, y poniéndose de acuerdo con Miya para tener un combate amistoso al siguiente día.

De madrugada…

Gokú ha estado soñando viendo a la misma chica que en la mañana vio cuando estaba meditando, vio lo vacía y fría que estaba, más que fría, triste, la miró fijamente y con lágrimas dice, "Mi ashikabi" y despertó sudando a mares. Miró su futón y vio que estaba siendo abrazado por tres chicas, Miya a su derecha, Uzume a la izquierda y Matsu en su cintura, Miya despertó y veía que su ashikabi estaba sudando, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Gokú?"- el saiyjin dijo:

-"Desde que medité, hay una mujer con una marca de un pájaro en la frente, me miraba triste"- Uzume despertó y dijo:

-"Si, mi ashikabi soñó con ella, también la vi, está muy triste"- Matsu despertó y dijo:

-"De acuerdo a lo que Soñó, Gokú-tan, es la sekirei sin número o la defectuosa"- Gokú quedó con preguntas y dijo:

-"¿Qué son las sekireis sin número?"- a lo que Miya con una mirada triste dijo:

-"Son sekirei que a causa de un experimento fallido, no pueden ser alado, es muy triste eso"- el saiyajin asintió, se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Nadie merece estar así, iré a por ella"- Las chicas miraron a Gokú, Miya dijo:

-"iré contigo, Gokú"- , -"Yo también, iré"- dijo Uzume, él asintió, matsu tomó su ordenador portátil, buscó los datos de ella y dijo:

-"Se llama Akitsu, la sekirei sin número, ella está en el parque a unos pocos metros de aquí"- ellos asintieron, se cambiaron ropa y fueron, al parque.

Akitsu estaba sentada en el parque, otra vez soñó con su ashikabi, pero se acordó que no podía ser alado y la entristeció mucho, pensó en ese hombre y su sonrisa, "espero que me encuentre", su deseo se cumplió, subió su mirada y era ese hombre, no podía creer eso, él extendió su mano y dijo:

-"Hola, soy Gokú, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?"- Akitsu lo miró, tomó su mano y se puso de pie, dijo:

-"Mi ashikabi, por fin me encontraste"- él sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

-"No te podría dejar sola aquí"- ella con lágrimas dijo:

-"Pero no puedio ser alado, soy un experimento fallido"- él puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y dijo:

-"Experimento o no, mereces ser feliz"- el corazón de Akitsu se enterneció y abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, besó al saiyajin, mientras la estaba besando, Gokú vio la falla para evitar ser alado, entonces concentró su ki y la vinculó con ella, causando que a ella le salieran alas en su espalda, su marca en la frente desapareció y apareció en la espalda, el beso cesó, ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Que mi ventisca destruyan a tus enemigos, sekirei #7, Akitsu, estaré para siempre agradecido de ti, mi ashikabi"- y con eso se desmayó con una sonrisa, Gokú la tomó en brazos y miró a las chicas, Miya con los ojos abiertos al igual que Uzume, dijo:

-"¿Cómo fue alado contigo si no podía hacerlo"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, creo que le di un poco de mi Ki para aliviar una falla que tenía y vaya que eso le impedía ser alado conmigo"- las chicas asintieron y Miya dijo:

-"Ara, tú eres una caja de sorpresas, mi Ashikabi, cada día me sorprendes"-

-"Ehhhh, gracias, Miya, ahora vámonos a casa"- ellas asintieron y Miya no podía estar más feliz que Gokú entrara a su vida, no se arrepintió de que él sea su Ashikabi, era el hombre que estaba esperando, miró a él con esa sonrisa y pensó "Tan puro, tan inocente, ya quisiera quitarle esa ino…" Miya se sacudió esos pensamientos y siguió caminando, Uzume también lo miró, recordó la forma en que sanó a Chiho, ella está feliz de que él cayera aquí y fuera su ashikabi, "Tan valiente, tan guapo, ya quiero perderme en eso brazos musculosos" fueron los pensamientos de Uzume que babeó fantaseando con su ashikabi, y así terminó el día antes de los juegos sekireis.

MBI

-"¿Qué, #7 alada?"- dijo Takami y vio que esa misma anomalía arregló el defecto de Akitsu, ella envió ese informe a Minaka, él lo miró y sonrió, dijo:

-"Son Gokú, eres una anomalía de muy buen arreglo, prepárate que mañana empieza los juegos sekirei, ajajajajajajajajaj"- y con eso miró desde la ventana del edificio.

Fin del capítulo tres.

La idea de este capítulo es que Akitsu esté ready con Gokú ya que ella, Miya y Uzume serán las primeras que entrenarán con Gokú, Matsu será la que busque una forma de que Gokú supere los límites, a lo Bulma, Musubi hará su aparición en otro capítulo, Minato no estará, de verdad tienen razón, es tan princeso que dice que las protegerá y al final sale él protegido por sus sekireis, así que eso, cuando las sekirei se enteren de que el saiyajin es Virgen, la que se va a armar, hasta Miya le gustaría quitar esa inocencia del saiyajin, bueno la pregunta del millón

Kusano Sekirei de Gokú o que el saiyajin sea su figura paternal.

La lista sekirei alado.

Miya, Matsu, Akitsu, Uzume.

Las que estarán

Las de minato (3), no sé si Kusano por la pregunta y Kagari o Homura, La sekirei negro, faltan 4 más y completo. Eso sería, nos revimos


	4. Chapter 4

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Bueno se me ocurrió algo, seguiré el cannon de la serie sekirei modificando ciertos acontecimientos y un personaje de DBZ tendrá importancia muy grande en este Fics para Gokú y sus sekireis, la idea de unir dos mundo la descarto por ahora, asi que las sekireis que faltan ya han sido seleccionado, bueno sin más rodeo empiezo con este aclamado Fics.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga.

Capítulo 4: "El entrenamiento, el poder de Gokú, el plan de Sekirei"

Gokú despertó más tarde tipo 7 am, ya que decidió tomar este dia, fin de semana, libre, para ver hasta qué punto llegan las sekireis alados con él son fuertes para la batalla por medio de una batalla amistosa, pero se dio cuenta de que Akitsu está abrazado en su cintura al igual que Matsu, Miya al lado derecho de su pecho y Uzume al lado izquierdo, él les sonrió con felicidad, iba a despertarlas pero Miya despertó primero,o mis después bostezó Akitsu y despertó, ahora Uzume y por último, Matsu, miraron a Gokú y con una sonrisa dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-"Buenos días, mi ashikabi"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Buenos días, ¿durmieron bien?"- a lo que Akitsu respondió con una sonrisa cálida:

-"El mejor sueño que he tenido, Ashikabi-sama"- Gokú sonrió y Uzume dijo:

-"Desde que sanaste a mi amiga, duermo tranquila gracias a ti, Gokú"- el saiyajin dijo que no era para tanto a lo que Miya dijo:

-"Si, Gokú para nosotras si es para tanto, ayudaste tanto, que no puedo ser más feliz a tu lado"- Matsu continuó con el discurso y dijo:

-"Desde que te conocí, encontré un motivo para seguir adelante y pelear por algo que amo, gracias, mi ashikabi"- Gokú con esa típica sonrisa, dijo:

-"Bueno chicas, yo también estoy muy agradecido de ustedes, algo de mí me dice que debo seguir superando mis límites al máximo, para protegerlas de cualquier mal, incluso de ese tal Minaka"- las chica al oír eso, se abalanzaron en un abrazo masivo hacia Gokú, una vez que cesaron los abrazos, Miya dijo:

-"Gokú, recuerda que hoy entrenaré contigo después del almuerzo, para que demuestres a mí y a las demás que tan fuerte eres"- la reina sekirei sabía del poder de Gokú y Uzume vio a un Gokú ssj, pero querían ver de primera mano qué tan fuerte y veloz es su ashikabi, el saiyajin asintió, se levantó, pero Matsu dijo:

-"Gokú si quieres tomar un baño, yo te ayudaré a lavar tu espalda"- lo dijo en un tono seductor y poniendo sus pechos a espalda del saiyajin, él ni se inmutó ante tal contacto y pensó que Matsu era muy amable con él para ayudar a limpiar su espalda, Matsu pensó otra cosa, quería limpiar su espalda con sus enormes pechos, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Miya, con una sonrisa alegre y detrás el aura de demonio cosa que asustó a los presentes y dijo:

-"Matsu, en esta posada está prohibido bañarse entre personas del sexo opuesto, ¿se te olvidó?"- Las chicas asintieron, Matsu también, la sekirei pelo púrpura dijo:

-"Hay dos baños, nosotras nos bañaremos aparte y Gokú se lava solo"- "Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar estar así, pero, soy la propietaria, debo dar el ejemplo, pero no me quejo lavarle las espalda con mis pechos…. No Miya" ella se sacudió mentalmente y las sekireis miraron extrañada a Miya, pero ella dijo:

-"Ya está Gokú, vete al baño del otro lado y nosotras nos bañamos en otro"- el saiyajin asintió y se fue a bañar, las chicas no tenían nada que hacer y aceptaron lo que dijo Miya, pero ellas tenían planes para poder escabullirse con Gokú y hacer "Cositas" con él y así pasó la mañana con Gokú y sus 4 sekireis.

Gokú, meditando en el patio, sereno, con ojos cerrados en posición de Loto con su dogi de entrenamiento, las chicas miraron a su ashikabi después de hacer los quehaceres por cortesía de Miya, las tres chicas miraban a Gokú meditando, era la primera vez que ven a un hombre tan perfecto, sus músculos y sus pechos tonificados gracias a la abertura en forma de V, era perfecta para ellas, Akitsu sentía ese sonrojo en su cara y ardió a pesar de ser fría, por primera vez empezó a tener fantasías con Gokú (Su vestido igual que el cannon pero sin las cadenas, regaladas por Uzume), empezó a sentir algo excitante en su entrepierna y quería sobarse, no sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero a pesar de ser distraída, Miya le advirtió de las reglas y se contuvo de tocarse ahí, Matsu estaba teniendo la voluntad de contenerse al máximo, quería lanzarse a su ashikabi y consumar esa intimidad que los humanos llaman sexo, Uzume peor todavía, pero al igual que Matsu, se contuvo (solo falta la del viento y se arma la más grande orgía en la historia de los sekireis, en el manga salen que las antiguas sekireis hacían el amor con sus ashikabis), Miya en la cocina, miró por la ventana y miraba esa cara serena que Gokú irradiaba, ella sonrió y miró sus músculos expuesto, se acordó que cuando vio los recuerdos de su ashikabi, se dio cuenta de algo, es virgen, ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pensó algo para dejar esos pensamientos, "¿Por qué ninguna de las chicas que conoció Gokú, no se les ocurrió tenerlo como esposo?", eso ella no lo sabía, quizás ser inocente, ingenuo, denso, pero ella si estaba segura "Seré yo quien le quite esa ino…., Miya deja de pensar en eso, ya sé" miró a las chicas, se puso seria, "Mandaré a comprar a Gokú para calmar a las chicas con sus hormonas" fueron los pensamientos de la pilar sekirei y Salió de la cocina.

Gokú encontró una forma de controlar el SSJ sin ceder a la ira, pero primero quiere ver hasta qué punto llegan a ser poderosa las sekireis que fueron alado con él, al seguir meditando, vio a una niña llorando en posición fetal, rubia, ojos verde y piel cremosa, ella miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Sálvame, Otousan"- y así el saiyajin rompió su meditación, miró el patio y vio a las chicas Uzume, Matsu y Akitsu, dos con miradas depredadora y la última de pie con sus piernas juntas y sonrojada, el saiyajin iba a ir a ver que les pasaba pero fue interrumpida por Miya y dijo:

-"Gokú-san"-

-"¿si, Miya-chan?"- a ella le afectó un poco ante esa respuesta de su ashikabi, ella dijo:

-"¿puedes comprar mercadería en la tienda?"- el saiyajin asintió, Miya le pasó el listado de compra, las chicas querían acompañarlas pero Miya con una sonrisa, con su aura demoníaca detrás y con su máscara detrás de su sonrisa diciendo que ellas deben seguir haciendo los quehaceres, ellas asintieron, Gokú salió de compras al tienda, Miya suspiró cuando las chicas hicieron todo, Matsu fue a su habitación y se enteró que el Plan sekirei ha empezado, Miya lo único que quería era que Gokú no corriera peligro a pesar de lo poderoso que es, bueno ella perdió a Takehito y no quería lo mismo con su ashikabi, por eso la preocupación.

MBI

-"¿Es posible hacer algo así?"- preguntó Takami al ver unas células.

-"Es uno de las tantas posibilidades, al ver la muestra de sangre en la nave, todo es posible, solo falta que digan el sí"- dijo uno de los científico de la empresa MBI, ella asintió y dio informe a Minaka, éste lo vio y sonrió dando inicio a su nuevo proyecto.

Mientras tanto, con Gokú…..

El saiyajin salió de la tienda con sus grandes sacos de arroz y demás mercadería llevándolo como si nada, el dueño de la tienda sorprendido pero se dio cuenta que tiene un cuerpo que justifica esa tienda y se le pasó, el saiyajin caminando tranquilamente en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tres personas lo observaba de lo alto, en otro lado una mujer de negro que, por orden del MBI que lo vigilara, ella con tal de ver a su futuro ashikabi, se sentía cálida, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo "espera un poco más, mi ashikabi, un poco más" y se fue saltando, pero por otro lado, dos chicas gemelas miraron a Gokú, sus corazones ardieron y recordaron el sueño con ese hombre "Existe, nuestro ashikabi existe hermana" la otra hermana asintió y encontrarían un método de ser alado con el saiyajin, "Pronto, mi ashikabi, nos encontraremos" dijeron las chicas y se fueron a parar, zeno-sama sabe dónde.

El almuerzo pasó sin muchas complicaciones, las chicas mirando al saiyajin la forma de comer que la dejaron sorprendida, en especial a Akitsu, pero lo dejó y sonrió de forma sincera, terminaron el almuerzo, charlaron, las chicas escuchaban cada aventura de Gokú, Akitsu dijo:

-"Tu vida fue interesante, derrotaste un ejército tú solo, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, pero no era la gran cosa, al final recuperé las esferas del dragón y evitar que ellos conquistaran el mundo"- Akitsu sorprendida ante esa revelación del saiyajin, pero ella siguió:

-"¿Qué son las esferas del dragón, Ashilkabi?"- el saiyajin responde:

-"Son esferas doradas con estrellas rojas que si reúnes 7 esferas, puedes invocar a un dragón que da deseo en mi mundo"- Akitsu tenía mucha curiosidad, quería que saber algo de él, ella siguió:

-"Gokú, ¿de dónde vienes?"- él sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno….."- reveló de donde venía, sus orígenes, su raza, la pelea con su hermano, la pelea con Nappa y Vegeta, el viaje a Namek y la batalla con Freeze, las chicas y Miya escuchaban cada detalle de su ashikabi cuando contaba su historia, sabían su historia, pero se sentían a gusto cuando él contaba todo, Kagari sintió una sensación rara, la misma que cuando Gokú le dirigía la mirada para conversar, pero lo dejó pasar, quizás son las sorpresas de Gokú al contar su historia, Akitsu oyó y procesó todo, ella se puso de pie, se acercó a su Saiyajin Ashikabi y lo abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos, ella dijo:

-"Me niego que eso sea un accidente que tú llegaras acá, llegaste aquí porque el destino así lo quiso"- el saiyajin la consoló, las chicas dejaron que la sekirei #7 abrazara a Gokú, Miya sonrió con calidez, ella también se negó a creer que su ashikabi que esperó por tanto tiempo, llegara aquí por accidente, fue el destino que quiso aquí y ante la revelación de Akitsu, la hizo feliz, Uzume pensó lo mismo al igual que Matsu y así pasó el almuerzo.

Unas horas después…..

Vemos a Gokú alongando sus piernas y preparando su dogi en el patio de la posada, Miya con su espada oriental de madera a tres metros de él, Akitsu en el lado Derecho y Uzume en el lado izuquierdo con su traje blanco sin velo, Miya dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿estás seguro que nosotras ataquemos en conjunto?"- ellas pensaban que por un descuido, podían dañar a su Ashikabi pero el saiyajin con una mirada de "Todo va estar bien" respondió:

-"Solo ataquen, chicas, yo estaré bien"- Miya tenía su orgullo un poco roto ya que ella fue la líder del escuadrón disciplinario hace algún tiempo atrás, pero ella con confianza, preparó su espada, dijo:

-"Yo atacaré primero"- se preparó y con su espada de madera, acechó a Gokú y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el rostro del saiyajin, se detuvo a centímetros del rostro saiyajin, ella dijo:

-"¿Por qué no esquivaste mi ataque?"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Vi tu intenciones, sabías que te ibas a detener al último momento"- Miya se sorprendió ante esa revelación, eso era cierto, su Ashikabi sabía sus intenciones, entonces ella dijo:

-"Entonces no me contendré"- y con eso atacó a Gokú, él le esquivó la primera estocada, ella aumentó su velocidad con cada ráfaga de golpes con su espada de madera, él saiyajin todavía esquivando cada estocadas de Miya, ella sabía que su ashikabi está jugando con ella, y empezó a ir con todo, aumentó tanta su velocidad que dejó a la velocidad en que atacó a karasuba hace tiempo atrás cuando ella le reveló la muerte de Takehito a la vergüenza, el saiyajin sonrió "Vamos Miya, tú tienes un gran potencial, dalo todo" mientras esquivaba los ataques de Miya, pero sintió que Uzume se unió lanzando a full sus telas para poder al menos tocar a Gokú cosa que lo esquivó sin problema, entonces Akitsu preparó una ventisca con puntas de hielos y lo lanzó a full contra Gokú, el saiyajin empezó a disminuir su velocidad a causa de la ventisca de Akitsu, y sintió que se sintió en aprietos y usó sus manos para interceptar los golpes de Miya y Uzume, Matsu miró la forma en que entrenaba Gokú y las demás, miró cada detalle los movimiento del saiyajin "Se está conteniendo, que tan poderoso eres, mi Ashikabi", Cuando decidió terminar esto exclamó:

-"Kaioken"- las chicas volaron cuando Gokú activó un aura rojiza causando un viento comprimido, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Chicas, pero les faltas muchos"- y con eso se puso en posición de combate ofensiva causando que las chicas se pongan de pie en posición defensiva, en un parpadeo, desapareció y con un golpecito en la nuca de las chicas, las dejó fuera de combate, apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde estuvo segundos antes, Kagari y Matsu se sorprendieron en sobremanera, Gokú, el ashikabi de Miya, dejó fuera de combate a tres sekirei, lo más sorprendente, a Miya, la más fuerte del grupo, "Entonces si se vuelve contra nosotros, nadie lo pararía, con razón Takami quiere eliminarlo a toda costa, no solo esa causa, alteró el destino de las sekiereis".

Flashback, hace una noche…..

Vemos a Takami en una limusina con Kagari, ella dijo:

-"Asi que el ashikabi de #1, #2, #7, #10 vive contigo, ¿verdad?"- Kagari no dijo nada, pero preguntó:

-"¿Por qué te interesaste en él ahora?"- a lo que Takami respondió:

-"Nosotros seguimos a los futuros ashikabi de las sekireis, pero llegó esta anomalía…."- Ella se quedó en silencio, Pero Kagari dijo:

-"¿Por qué una anomalía?"- ella respondió:

-"Cambió todo, el destino de doces sekireis, cambiaron, partiendo por lo imposible, hacer que #1 sea alado con él, maldita sea"- bebió un poco de vino, ella continuó:

-"Mi hijo estaba predestinado a ser un ashikabi, pero llegó él, debe ser eliminado por orden de las junta, Minaka está de acuerdo, cuando empiece el plan sekirei, evitaremos que las sekireis sean alado con él"- Kagari la miró, ordenó detener la limusina y dijo:

-"Las cosas pasan por algo, Miya-san está feliz con Gokú, pero si pones un pie en su casa, no dudará atacar"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Y si pasa eso, Karasuba, actuará con locura de sangre a pesar de que él es su posible ashikabi"- Kagari salió de la limusina y empezó a actuar como guardián sekirei saltando en los edificios.

Fin Flashback…..

"Espero que MBI no haga nada estúpido, nadie lo pararía, prometió proteger la Tierra" fueron sus pensamientos de Kagari. Pasó el rato y las chicas despertaron de su pelea con Gokú en el sofá, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, despertaron antes de lo esperado"- Miya dijo:

-"¿Qué nos pasó?"-

-"Fácil, les gané"- dijo Gokú, Uzume dijo:

-"Wow, eres muy fuerte"- Akitsu continuó lo de Uzume, dijo:

-"¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?"- el saiyjin con una sonria dijo:

-"Bueno, mucho entrenamientos, y con las peleas contra mis enemigos, obligó a dar mi máximo potencial, así superar mis límites"- Miya y los demás asintieron, vieron el poder de su ashikabi, sabían que no era su full power, pero felices que él esté en su mundo, él saiyajin ejecutó su idea y dijo:

-"Chicas, podemos ser más fuertes si entrenan conmigo, ¿Qué les parece?"- Miya con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Yo quiero ser tu compañera de entrenamiento, mi ashikabi"- él saiyajin asintió, Uzume dijo:

-"Quiero entrenar contigo, quiero aprender esa técnica de antes"- el saiyjin respondió:

-"Bueno será un largo camino para aprender el Kaioken, pero lo primero que debes aprender es el controlar tu ki"- Akitsu dijo:

-"¿Qué es el ki?"-

-"Bueno es la fuerza vital de cada ser vivo"- dijo sabiamente Gokú al recordar las enseñanzas de Mutaito cuando viajó al pasado por cortesía de Kami-sama, Miya dijo:

-"¿podemos aprender a controlar el ki?"-

-"Si, Miya, por eso las quiero entrenar, ¿Qué les parece?"- las chicas sonrieron y aceptaron pero Matsu decidió declinar y se fue a su habitación a hackear las bases de datos de los satélites del MBI, Gokú ya sabía el por qué pero hablará más adelante con ella sobre una cosa, si es posible hacer en este mundo. Kagari se interesó en cómo va a ser el entrenamiento de Gokú a Miya, Akitsu y Uzume, él dijo:

-"Gokú-san, yo también quiero entrenar"- el saiyajin sonrió y Kagari se sintió extraño pero dejó eso de lado, Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, no hay problema, ¿verdad Miya?"- la sekirei #1 asintió al igual que las chicas, empezó a buscar el horario de entrenamiento, por el tema de trabajo y esas cosas.

En otro lugar….

Vemos a una chica, pelo castaño corto, con una cola larga hasta la cintura, piel cremosa, ojos Marrón, cuerpo bien desarrollado, grandes pechos, vestida en un traje de color balcon con hilos rojos, acompañado de una falda corta de color rojo, medias blancas a la altura del muslo y botas marrones a media pierna, ella en la azotea de un edificio, ella dijo:

-"Mi ashikabi, está cerca, quiero ser alada para poder protegerlo"- ella se silenció y dijo:

-"Espero que nos encontremos, Gokú"- y así se dispuso a saltar cada edificio.

MBI…

-"Ordenes de MBI, detener a toda costa a las sekireis ser alada por Son Gokú"- ordenes de Takami mandando los datos de cada posible sekirei, evitar que Son Gokú se encuentren con las sekireis, pero que no las maten, pero si tener orden de ejecución en contra de Gokú, los soldados asintieron, dos del escuadrón disciplinario aceptaron y fueron alado por Natsuo, pero Karasuba alias "Sekieri negro", tiene el pelo gris claro largo atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos grises y estrechos, cuerpo que rivaliza con Miya, vestida con una tapa de cuero negra apretada, una minifalda y las medias, sobre los hombros lleva un haori gris con la cresta de Sekirei impresa en él, ella se negó a ser alado por Natsuo argumentando de que ella puede sola contra Gokú, pero también dijo que no necesitaba de un ashikabi para liberar su potencial, Salió, nadie se percató de una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos "Ahora entiendo Yume, desde que apareció Gokú, mi corazón arde cada momento al verlo, él es mi ashikabi" y así partió a hacer sus labores como líder del escuadrón disciplinario "Pensé que esto era repugnante, pero él es digno, su sueño, el deseo de proteger a los demás, eso lo convierte en mi ashikabi de pelo dorado" ella sonrió y dejó el lugar, sin mirar atrás….

Fin del capítulo 4….

Oigan, lo escribí, tenía dia libre, aprovecho de decirles que aprovecharé cada momento, este fics tendrá minimo 3000 palabras, y este fin de semana aprovecho de subir otro capítulo ya que la otra tengo que estudiar pa una examen de mi carrera en la universidad o instituto, eso los revimos…..


	5. Chapter 5

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Gracias a todos por el buen recibimiento de este fics que salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que iba a ser criticado por el fanatismo que tengo por Gokú, bueno me metí a un cross en que fue muy criticado un autor por meter a ese personaje que siempre usa en los fics, bueno creo que me salvé esta vez, aprendí que si meto a un cross que está más usado como el caso de DBZXDXD, hay que ingeniársela para ser diferente a los demás, por eso creo que en el primer cross que hice de DBZ Y DXD, debería ser una forma diferente, como lo hice al salvar a Reynare de Rias, bueno ese fics tendrá 15 a 20 cap, pero este más de 20, dependiendo los acontecimiento del manga a partir de este capítulo empezaré a sacar referencias del manga sekirei, así que sin relleno, empiezo. Para loes que me siguieron en el primer cross que hice cuando empecé a ser un autor de Fanfiction, les pido perdón ya que me enredé en la trama y no tenía una idea clara de cómo seguir en eso, a diferencia del guerrero celestial y La rebelión de los dioses saiyajines, ya tengo un fin y a qué quiero llegar, solo falta escribir eso, que el segundo fics que nombré ya tiene dos capítulos 3 capitulos finales y después tiro otro proyecto y cuando termine el guerrero celestial, habrá un Cross con Marvel, eso lo hago en honor a los antiguos fics de habla inglesa que borraron sus fics o dejaron Fanfiction por flameos de los Reviews, es más eran muchi más original y mejor que las mías, lástima que no lo terminaron, bueno a empezar…..

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga.

Capítulo 5: "El primer encuentro con el MBI, Una sekirei de los puños y las del rayos"

Era Lunes, han pasado dos días después del entrenamiento con el saiyajin, se levantó, entrenó, tomó desayuno y se fue a trabajar, la diferencia, era una noticia por parte del encargado y dijo:

-"Señor Gokú, le tengo malas noticias"- a lo que para sorpresa de Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó?"- a lo que el jefe responde:

-"La empresa recibió presiones internas, y debemos reducir el personal ya que estamos en la última fase de la obra, estás despedido"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero no he durado ni cinco días, ¿Por qué ahora?"- a lo que el jefe respondió:

-"Bueno, la empresa lo decidió así"- el saiyajin ahora en aprietos, ¿Qué le dirá a Miya?, ya que no quería ser un mantenido y causar problemas en ella y las sekireis, era tanto sus pensamientos que el jefe le pasó una tarjeta, y dijo:

-"Toma, es el número de un amigo que está haciendo un casting para sesión de fotos, ya que con ese físico, puedes que te quedes con el trabajo"- el saiyajin recibió la tarjeta, la leyó, agradeció a su jefe y se fue.

En La ciudad..

Vemos a una chica pelo castaño, conocida como #88 siendo perseguida por dos sekirei, una llamada la sekirei blue y la otra una chica con vendas en su cuerpo y garras en sus manos, saltando techo tras techos en los edificios de la ciudad de Tokyo y por las calles siendo perseguidos por hombres con la sigla MBI mientras miraban hacia arriba a donde iba la sekirei sin alas.

Mientras tantos.

Gokú encontró el lugar, era una especie de edificio de publicidad, entró al lugar y lo atendió un tipo con traje semiformal, miró al saiyajin y vio que tenía un físico envidiable, él dijo:

-"¿Qué se le ofrece?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Vengo por el casting o algo así"- el hombre dijo:

-"Bueno, pase"- el saiyajin asintió y entró, vio que no estaba solo, habían una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres con físico muy envidiable, las mujeres miraron al saiyajin y se dieron cuenta que su físico era más trabajados que los otros hombres, el tipo que lo atendió le dio un número para la sesión de Foto, entonces Gokú decidió continuar a esperar por su turno.

Bueno digamos que este nuevo trabajito de Gokú era un casting para una revista de ropa interiores tanto masculino como femenino para poder hacer ventas después y el ganador de ese casting fue nada menos que Gokú, el dueño quedó muy complacido con el físico de Gokú cuando fue la sesión de foto, le ofreció un buen contrato ya que sabía que le iba a dar mucho dinero, el, saiyajin decidió firmar y así ambas partes felices hasta la secretaria tenia miradas de lujuria y la ganadora de la parte femenina también ya que tenía que posar con él y así empezó el trabajo de Gokú, lo malo es que se demoraron como media hora para peinarlo, lo lograron pero tenía dos mechones parados que lo hacía ver diferente, el tipo que le enseñaba las poses, guiaba a Gokú para la foto, a veces la salía un poco torpe pero se adaptó, hubieron fotos desde con ropa de verano hasta en bóxer muy ajustado teniendo mirada de lujuria su compañera y la secretaria a pesar que la modelo está con alguien de novio y la secretaria casada, el saiyajin terminó su sesión de foto más temprano que en su trabajo, el jefe le dio una parte suficiente para vivir dos meses, él dijo que si fue muy exitoso la venta de revista de publicidad, le daría el resto y lo llamaría para más sesiones de fotos, su compañera le dio su número de teléfono y le guiñó un ojo y se fue, el saiyajin miró el número de su compañera, no sabía por qué le dejó ese número, "Bueno, quizás es para llamarme si estoy bien, fue muy amable conmigo" fue ese pensamiento de Gokú y se fue con el botín, "Miya estará muy feliz al igual que las chicas" y con una sonrisa se fue para la posada.

Mientras Gokú iba caminando con su botín, chocó con alguien y esa persona cayó al suelo, Gokú extendió su mano y dijo:

-"¿estás bien?"- a lo que el joven dijo:

-"Si, lo siento, es que estaba distraído"- y con eso se fue, Gokú lo miró y dijo "Que tipo más extraño, quizás tuvo un mal día" y con eso siguió caminando hasta que.

-"Cuidado"- exclamó una chica de que desde arriba iba cayendo en picada, Gokú reaccionó y de un dos por tres, la tomó al estilo nupcial con su bolso con el dinero que ganó como modelo, ella miró a Gokú y con un sonrojo dijo:

-"Gracias"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"No es nada, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?"- ella asintió, miró al hombre que la salvó, iba a decir algo pero apareció un grupo de hombres con la sigla MBI, armados como soldados, vieron la identidad del tipo y la chica, coincidía con el objetivo a ejecutar y la sekirei a capturar, prepararon las armas y apuntaron al duo y después frente a ellos dos chicas, una con un traje azul oscuro y la otra con cuchillas en las manos, la sekirei blue dijo:

-"#88, por orden del MBI, entrégate y no te haremos daño"- la chica dijo:

-"No, me niego a hacer eso, quiero ser encontrar a mi ash…"- no pudo terminar y miró a Gokú, su corazón ardió, "Es él, el hombre de mis sueños" Gokú la miró y vio al ejército y las dos sekireis, él dijo:

-"Ya la escucharon, déjenla en paz"- se puso en frente de ella, Las dos sekireis miraron y con una sonrisa, la blue dijo:

-"Son Gokú, tienes una orden de ejecución del MBI, soldados, disparen"- las dos chicas saltaron y los soldados abrieron fuegos con sus ametralladora, eran 10 hombres disparando hacia el saiyajin, pero para sorpresa de todos, interceptó cada bala a la misma velocidad que los disparos, los soldados quedaron sin municiones, y miraron al saiyajin que botó cada bala al suelo, él dijo:

-"Podrían haber matados a personas inocentes y no se los permitiré"- y con eso despareció dejando desarmados a los soldados y fuera de combate, el saiyajin rompió cada arma y miró a las dos chicas, dijo:

-"Díganle eso a Minaka, que traigan todo lo que quieran, yo los mandaré de vuelta sin nada"- las chicas enojadas, empezaron a atacar al dúo, pero el saiyajin la tomó en brazos y saltó en lo alto de un edificio, las dos chicas del escuadrón disciplinario fueron tras él con sede de sangre, la pelicastaña veía el rostro de Gokú y se sonrojó y vio como la protegía, el saiyajin llegó a un callejón, puso de pie Musubi, perdió el rastro de las dos sekirei con sed de sangre, él miró a la chica y dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"Si, gracias, mi nombre es Musubi"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- Musubi al ver esa sonrisa y al oir el nombre de su salvador "Es él, mi ashikabi" ella se sonrojó, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero Musubi se desplomó, Gokú alcanzó a tomarla, iba hacerlo al estilo nupcial pero fue interrumpido por cuchillazo de una de las chicas que le daban caza cosa que esquivó fácilmente, Gokú las miró pero tenía que atender a Musubi que estaba inconsciente, él dijo:

-"No tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes, las veré en otro momento"- y con eso, un estallido sónico y despareció dejando en Shock a las chicas del escuadrón disciplinario, se quedaron ahí y se fueron en busca de las sekireis posibles, pero sin la líder era muy difícil capturarlas antes de que sean alada con el saiyajin.

-"Hola, Gokú ¿Por qué….. Qué pasó?"- Miya miró al saiyajin con una chica en brazos, Gokú dijo:

-"Miya, su ki está bajo, necesito una habitación para que descanse"- ellas asintió, la llevaron a otra habitación y la dejaron descansar ahí, Gokú explicó todo a Miya lo que pasó antes, su despido y nuevo trabajo, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Mira Miya, tengo dinero suficiente para poder mantener la posada"- Miya sonrió con calidez y dijo:

-"Si, gracias mi ashikabi"- Gokú mira si están las demás y dijo:

-"Miya, ¿Dónde fueron las demás?"- a lo que la pilar sekirei responde:

-"Akitsu, Uzume están bañándose, las entrené por un rato"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ahora que tengo tiempo, podemos entrenar mañana temprano"- Miya asintió y se fue a preparar el almuerzo mientras Gokú fue a la habitación a ver a Musubi.

Musubi despertó y miró a su alrededor, está en una habitación, ella sentada en un futón y con rugido en su vientre indica que ella tiene hambre, Iba a ponerse y abrir la puerta y ahí se topó con nuestro saiyajin favorito, él dijo:

-"Hola, Musubi"- ella se sonrojó y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Bueno, unos minutos pero iba a depertarte para que almuerces con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?"- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos de emoción, asintió y empezaron a comer el almuerzo por cortesía de Miya.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable para los que estaban ahí, Gokú presentó a Musubi a sus sekireis y ellas devolvieron el saludo, conversaron muchas cosas triviales, como las aventuras de Gokú que a las chicas les fascinaban, Musubi quedó muy emocionada que su salvador sea un peleador nato, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿puedo entrenar contigo?"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pues claro, veo un gran potencial en ti, después del almuerzo podemos tener una pelea amistosa, ¿Qué te parece?"- Musubi vio la sonrisa de Gokú, su inocencia similar al de ella, sintió el mismo espíritu de superar sus límites y no darse por vencido, ella con una emoción y su corazón ardiendo, dijo:

-"Acepto pelear contigo, Goku"- ambos comieron y las demás tenían curiosidad hasta qué punto aguantaría la chica contra su ashikabi, ya que Miya fue derrotado muy fácilmente por Gokú, la sekirei de pelo púrpura miró a la chica y la sospecha de que ella iba a ser la quinta sekirei en caer por Gokú, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, es como si estuvieran el uno para el otro, pero dejó eso de lado y que el destino decida si ella es alada por Gokú, total el saiyajin es el Ashikabi que se esperó por mucho tiempo para proteger a las sekirei de los males de la Tierra y ser alado con él o con otro Ashikabi.

En el patio de la posada…

Vemos a Musubi y Gokú frente a frente, ella hizo su pose de batalla, Gokú le hizo una señal para que atacara y ella con una sonrisa, corrió y con su puño derecho directo al rostro de Góku cosa que el saiyajin lo desvió con su palma como si nada, la chica más emocionada aun lanzó otro puñetazo con su otra mano hacia el mismo objetivo en la cual esquivó sin ningún problema el saiyajin, Musubi no se dio por vencida, tiró una patada al estilo karate en el pecho de Gokú en la cual el saiyajin con sus brazos en forma de X, cubrió su pecho de la patada de Musubi, ella seguía tratando de acertar un golpe pero no podía, ella exhausta después de no poder dar un golpe en Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Wow, eres muy fuerte, pero no me daré por vencida"- y con un salto, iba a dar una patada voladora en el saiyajin cosa que Gokú despareció causando sorpresa en la #88, ella de pie buscando a Gokú, pero no lo veía, pero escuchó una voz detrás de ella y dijo:

-"¿Me buscabas?"- Musubi se volteó y vio a Gokú frente de ella, su corazón latió a mil por horas y se dio cuenta que él es su ashikabi del sueño, no había duda alguna, el saiyajin preparó se puño y lo lanzó hacia Musubi pero se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de ella.

-"Nada mal, Musubi, eres fuertes pero no sabes usar muy bien la fuerza de tus puños, eso hace que desgastes innecesariamente"- Dijo Gokúm ella asintió y con entusiasmo, ella dijo:

-"Si encuentro a mi ashikabi, lograré liberar todo mi potencial"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Asi que eres una sekirei, bueno, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu ashikabi. ¿Qué te parece?"- Musubi no aguantó más y dijo:

-"No….. no es necesario, ya encontré a mi Ashikabi"- ella se acercó lentamente hacia Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Entonce va…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que Musubi se abalanzó en Gokú para sorpresa de las demás y Kagari que sintió una especie de ¿celos? Pero dejó eso de lado, Miya solo suspiró y pensaban cuantas más caerían ante Gokú, pero en sus pensamientos "No importa, yo seré la primera en hacer el am…." Sacudió ese pensamiento mentalmente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba corrompiendo de a poco, pero solo han pasado menos de 5 días y ya quería caer ella y él en el furo haciendo el am….. Otra vez sacudió eso y se sonrojó, ahora con Musubi, Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces ¿Quién es?"- (este Gokú, en una posición comprometedora a punto de ser besado y hace esa pregunta, pero calma ya sabrá el significado del amor), Musubi con una sonrisa amorosa, dijo:

-"Tu"- y con eso besó al saiyajin, Alas rosadas salieron de su espalda con la cresta sekirei, ella dijo:

-"Que el puño de mi contrato te protega de los que te hacen daño, Sekirei #88, Musubi, estoy ahí para ti, Mi Ashikabi"- ella dijo con felicidad, Gokú miró a Miya y las chicas, Miya estaba pensando en otra cosa y sonrojada, las chicas tenían otra competencia de quien va a ser la primera en tener sexo con el saiyajin, Musubi se sentía feliz de ser alado con el ashikabi de sus sueños, ella dijo:

-"Espero que me demuestre de lo que eres capaz, Goku-san"- el saiyajin asintió y por dentro sintió que su corazón se armaba de a poco cada vez que es alado con su sekirei, sintió que debe proteger a más sekireis bajo su ala, y recordó un sueño en que está él y un oponente peleando en una especie de isla flotante, pero dejó eso de lado y propuso a Musubi entrenar con ella, pero antes tenía que hablar con Matsu sobre una cosa que quiere hacer.

Ha pasado un día desde que empezó el plan sekirei, vemos a dos individuos saltando los edificios durante el día, el MBI se enteraron del intento fallido de matar a Gokú, empezaron a enviar más soldados a resguardar la ciudad y evitar que el saiyajin sea ashikabi de más sekireis, ahora estos dos hombres no eran nada menos que Gokú y Kagari, haciendo su trabajo como guardianes sekireis, tuvieron éxito en que tres sekireis se alaron con sus ashikabis sin problemas, Gokú dijo:

-"Que bueno ser parte de su ayuda, Kagari-san"- a lo que el guardián sekirei respondió:

-"Es un honor estar a su lado, Gokú"- se sintió extraño, el mismo sentimiento que antes, pero lo dejó de lado ya que un par de rayos brillaron, se fueron al lugar a toda velocidad.

-"Alto ahí, Ríndanse o abriremos fuegos"- dijo uno de los soldados del MBI, ellas se negaron, una de ellas tiene un cuerpo esbelto, ojos avellana, pelo negro largo atado en dos colas, un pechos grandes, traje morado, como especie sostén deportivo con cierre, guantes antes de llegar al hombro y minifalda hasta los muslos, botas hasta antes de llegar a las rodillas, revelando gran parte de su cuerpo hermoso y piel clara, ella dijo:

-"Niego rendirme, quiero ser alado con mi Ashikabi"- la otra chica que es su hermana asintió, tenía la misma apariencia pero lo que diferenciaba de ella, era su traje de color marrón y tiene menos pechos que su hermana, ambas tomaron sus manos y exclamaron:

-"Kaminari"- y con eso lanzaron rayos con sus manos hacia el ejército, pero no le afectó mucho a ellos ya que iban bien blindados y al no ser aladas, no liberaron todo su potencial, entonces los soldados lanzaron inyecciones tranquilizantes pero fue interceptados por Gokú, miró a las chicas y con una sonrisa dijo:

-¿Están bien?"- las chicas se sonrojaron al ver a su salvador, ellas asintieron, la de pechos grandes iba a decir algo pero el saiyajin las tomó y Kagari lanzó bola de fuegos desde la azotea para distraer al ejército y alejarse del lugar.

En alguna azotea de un edificio…

-"Bueno chicas, ahora pueden irse tranquilas"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa cálida que el corazón de las chicas ardieron, recordaron el sueño, un de ellas dijo:

-"Gracias, señor"-

-"Gokú, un gusto"- se presentó el saiyajin, las chicas recordaron su nombre y poco a poco empezaron a caer ante él.

-"EH, chicas, ¿están bien?"- a lo que la chica de traje Marrón dijo:

-"Si"- se acercó a Gokú y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Nosotras tuvimos un sueño, en el que estaba un hombre sufriendo la muerte de su amigo y con su ira y sufrimiento hacia un monstruo despiadado que a mató a "Krillin", se transformó en el ashikabi de cabellos dorados y prometimos con mi hermana protegerlo de sus pesadillas, Gokú"-

-"¿Eh, si?"- sabía que al mencionar su sueño, iba a pasar una cosa, la de trajes morados dijo:

-"Eres el ashikabi que estábamos esperando"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero fue besada por la de pechos grandes, alas salieron de su espalda con la cresta sekirei, Kagari otra vez con la sensación de ¿celos?, se sintió mareado y cuando llegue a la posada hablara con Matsu sobre "ese" medicamento que le receta, cesó el beso y entró otra a besar a Gokú, la de trajes marrones besó al saiyajin, Gokú ahora sabe el por qué la besan, como pasó con Miya, Matsu, Uzume, Akitsu y Musubi, es el mismo sentimiento de calidez y de querer proteger a los demás incluso a los sekireis que no tenían nada que ver con él, la chica de pechos un poco menos que su hermana le salieron alas en su espalda, ahora con la cresta sekirei, Gokú las miró y ellas con una sonrisa dijeron:

-"Somos el trueno prometido. Ningún desastre afectará a nuestro ashikabi, sekirei #11 Hikari, sekirei #12 Hibiki, estaremos ahí para ti mi ashikabi"- y con eso se desmayaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero antes que tocaran suelo, fueron interceptados por Gokú, a ambas las tomó en brazos e inconscientemente las chicas abrazaron el cuello de Gokú con una sonrisa mientras dormían, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Al parecer, tendré que trabajar más y entrenar a las chicas a la vez, espero que ellas me ayuden"- Kagari asintió y se fueron a la posada.

MBI…..

Ya no lo podían creer, en menos de 48 horas 3 sekireis fueron alados por Gokú, pero Minaka tenía un as bajo la manga, miró en él, las muestras de sangre y con el proyecto en mano y una isla sonrió y dijo:

-"Muy pronto cuando #6 sea el último en ser alado, empezará la segunda fase del plan sekirei"- y con una risa malévola vio el proyecto que está haciendo, mandó al escuadrón disciplinario a parar sus vigilancias, para que esperaran a que comenzara la segunda fase del plan sekirei.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.

Nota: aproveché el tiempo de subir algunos capítulos ya que la otra se me viene muy pesada por los estudios, subiré capítulos de mis otros fics hasta el sábado, asi que tranquilos, ya que el otro fin de semana será más tranquilo, espero que les haya gustado y terminé el manga de sekirei, asi que habrá más de 10 capítulos, lo habrá, eso pero habrá un gran camino por delante este fics, nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado…


	6. Chapter 6

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Buena,buena, llegamos a los 100 reviews, nunca pensé que tendría tanta aceptación este fics, de verdad gracias, oigan ya que borré un fics, tengo otro como Gokú jefe yuokai del clan Wukong, leí algunas referencias de la novela ligera de DXD, me pareció cool Saiarorg o algo asi, tengo unas ganas de volver a los foros pero me di cuenta que es una pérdida de tiempo y se me pasó, dicen que Issei gana izi a Gokú el de ahora (si claro) un peso pesado lo refutó y lo dejó como pollo al fanboy, confío más en los foro gringos, que me perdonen la palabra fanboy ardidos y haters de DBZ, yo aun siendo fanático de Gokú, hay personajes que lo superan por mucho e incluso en el mismo animé DBS hay seres que lo superan, en fin, comencemos.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga.

Capítulo 6: "La Sekirei hija de un ashikabi y la guadaña"

Vemos a un Gokú despertando, la diferencia, está durmiendo "Solo" por orden de Miya, recordó lo que paso anoche.

Flashback Anoche…

-"No me digas que ellas fueron aladas contigo, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Uzume al ver a Gokú cargando a Dos chicas casi idéntica que la única diferencia es el color de traje y el tamaño de sus bustos, Gokú solo sonrió con nerviosismo y dijo:

-"Bueno, creo que no le haría daño a nadie"- Uzume solo suspiró y se preguntó "¿cuantos más serán alada por Gokú? Cada vez es más la competencia por Gokú, pero no me quejo si hay una orgía en el furo con mi ashikabi" a ella se le empezó a salir baba, pero se contuvo, Akitsu solo se limitó a sonreír de forma sincera, a ella no le importó porque su ashikabi está siendo amable con ella y está muy feliz, Musubi emocionada ya que iba a tener compañeras de entrenamiento para volverse más fuertes "Espero superar mis límites para enfrentarme a Kuro" fueron sus pensamientos, Matsu estaba en su habitación hablando con alguien, pero ya se enteró que Gokú trajo a dos sekireis, pensó que sería de gran ayuda al grupo para las competencias que se vendrá después, Miya solo se limitó a sonreír, pero ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, ahora que trajiste a dos chicas más creo que es hora que duermas solo"- lo dijo con el dolor de su corazón ya que su habitación no da abasto para tantos futones, las chicas se quedaron con un "¿Qué?" que hasta las hermanas del rayos despertaron ante esa revelación, empezaron a protestar pero Miya con su aura demoníaca no tuvieron más opción que aceptar, una vez que pasó eso Gokú presentó a Hikari y Hibiki a las demás, ellas la saludaron y las hermanas también devolvieron el saludo, Miya inmediatamente le dijo las reglas del hogar Izumo a lo que ellas asintieron pero en la mente de cada sekirei incluido Miya, estaban planeando en escabullirse con Gokú, ya que no soportarían dormir sin esa calidez que transmiten su ashikabi, las hermanas Kaminari cenaron tranquilamente con las demás y escucharon los orígenes de su Ashikabi, ellas quedaron con lágrima en sus ojos y se negaban a creer que fue todo accidente en que Gokú llegara a este mundo y estaban más que dispuesta a ayudar en todo a su ashikabi e incluso a trabajar a medio tiempo, pero el saiyajin les negó y dijo que mejor entrenaran y ayudaran a Miya y las demás en sus quehaceres ya que si trabajaban, pondrían en peligro sus vidas ya que el MBI está dando caza a Gokú y sus sekireis, todas las chicas dijeron que entrenaran muy duro con su Ashikabi para poder ser de ayuda en este mundo y Gokú solo se limitó a sonreir, así pasó el rato, pero Miya quería saber algo de Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú"-

-"¿Si, Miya?"- dijo el saiyjin a lo que Miya responde:

-"No me dijiste tu nuevo trabajo, ¿Cuál es?"- el saiyajin responde:

-"Eso, es un secreto Miya, lo sabrás muy pronto, les prometo a ustedes que será una sorpresa"- las chicas suspiraron pero decidieron asentir y así se largaron a dormir…. (Esperen que complete a los sekireis y ahí recién se sabrá del trabajo de Gokú, habrá espionaje pero como el saiyajin sabe, ni sabrá a donde haya ido, y cuando lo haga, la que se armará)…..

FIN FLASHBACK…..

Bueno digamos que ni tan solo está durmiendo Gokú, de madrugada, Miya usó su velocidad y sigilosamente, se puso al lado de Gokú disfrutando ese calor que tanto ama cuando duerme, Musubi entró y se puso al otro lado de Gokú, disfrutando por primera vez dormir con su ashikabi, después Akitsu se acercó con su bata de dormir y con su frazadas de su futón, por dormir en la cintura del saiyajin casi al lado de Miya, después Uzume que se acostó encima de Gokú sintiendo su pecho duro pero cálido, Matsu se puso abrazar el otro lado de la cintura de Gokú y las hermanas Kaminari en cada muslos de Gokú y así rompieron las reglas otra vez incluido Miya que podía contenerse de saltar a Gokú y romper las dos reglas, pero no podía dormir sin ese calor que emanaba el saiyajin cuando dormían en los últimos días, él solo sonrió y sacó suavemente a las chicas, se puso su dogi y se fue a entrenar a las montañas, haciendo el mismo modo para controlar el SSJ, el resultado fue eficiente y seguiría luchando para controlar dicha transformación y proteger la Tierra.

Al Rato…..

-"Hey, chicas ya lle…."- no alcanzó a terminar el saiyajin porque fue abrazados por tres chicas que estaban llorando en su pecho, era nada menos que Musubi, Hikari y Hibiki, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Musubi, Hikari y Hibiki?"- la sekirei #12 respondió:

-"Miya dijo que fuiste a entrenar, pero pensé que te fuiste y te extrañé tanto"- su hermana asintió y Musubi con una mirada de cachorrito triste dijo:

-"No me dejes, Gokú-san"- él las consoló y dijo:

-"Bueno, no lloren volví, solo fui a entrenar, nada más chicas"- ellas asintieron y Miya dijo:

-"Ara, Gokú, llegaste, ¿por qué no tomas un baño y bajas a desayunar?"- el saiyajin asintió y Musubi dijo:

-"Gokú-san, si quieres puedo lavarte la espalda"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ah, Musubi eres muy amable, gracias"- las hermanas Kaminari no se quedaron atrás y Hibiki dijo:

-"Nosotras también queremos ayudarte a limpiarte Gokú"- Hikari tenía pensamientos digamos que no tan puro, el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreir pensando que es muy amable, Akitsu también se ofreció al igual que Matsu y Uzume porque no se querían quedar atrás tampoco, pero para calmar las cosas, Miya les pegó con el cucharon a cada chica, ellas con un chinchón en su cabeza, Miya con una sonrisa y con el aura Hannya, dijo:

-"¿Cuántas veces les dije que está prohibido bañarse entre huéspedes del sexo opuesto?, si se atreven a bañarse con Gokú, no habrá desayuno ni almuerzo para ustedes, ¿queda claro?"- las chicas asintieron hasta Musubi, entonces las chicas decidieron bañare entre ellas y Gokú por el otro lado, Miya en mente "Algún día va a pasar, que no me controlaré y haré el a….." se sacudió ese pensamiento y se puso a hacer el desyauno. (Solo falta el empujoncito no más, yo diría que cuando esté impreso la revista de ropa interior en la que sale Gokú como modelo, la que se va a armar).

-"Yo quería lavar la espalda de Gokú-san"- decía una muy frustrada Musubi, pensando que no tiene nada de malo de limpiar la espalda de su Ashikabi, Matsu y las demás asintieron pero tenían otro pensamiento de como lavarle la espalda de Gokú (nota: Musubi es la más inocente de las sekireis de Gokú, Kusano está fuera del harem por ya saben ustedes).

-"Gokú solo se relajó y pensó en las cosas que pasó desde que llegó a este mundo "espero que mis amigos estén bien, solo esperen, encontraré una manera de volver" fue el pensamiento de Gokú aunque tuvo su duda, ya que aquí está muy feliz y las chicas felices "Bueno tengo un motivo para seguir y proteger a las chicas con mi vida, ellas me da una sensación de felicidad, especialmente cuando estoy con Miya, deseo tanto protegerla al igual que las demás" siguió pensando pero de repente ve a una niña llorando, la misma cuando meditó ella lo miró y dijo "OTOUSAN, ayúdame" y despertó, se puso de pie y salió del furo, se cambió de ropa y se fue al comedor a comer el desayuno.

Gokú empezó a comer "Lento" cosa que sorprendió a las sekireis al igual que las tres nuevas porque vieron de primera mano la forma de comer del saiyajin, Miya se preocupó y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Hay algo que me preocupa"- las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, Miya abrazó a Gokú en su brazo, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué cosa hace que te preocupes?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Soñé con una niña, llorando que me necesitaba"- las demás están atento, Matsu preparó su ordenador para cualquier cosa, el saiyajin continuó:

-"Lo que más me dejó sorprendido, es que ella me dijo, Otousan"- el corazón de Miya se enterneció al igual que las demás incluido Musubi, Matsu habló y dijo:

-"Mira, un mensaje que saqué de la base de datos de MBI, la niña está en un jardín Botánico, cerca donde estabas trabajando, la niña se llama Kusano, la sekirei #108"- Siguió leyendo y dijo:

-"Oh no, Minaka convirtió el lugar en una zona de guerra, hay varios hombres del ejercito rondando por ahí, algunos ashikabi, quieren llevarse a Kusano como si fuera un trofeo"- Gokú al escuchar eso, se puso de pie y dijo:

-"No…. Permitiré que le hagan eso a mi hija"- a las chicas se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa ante tal revelación de su ashikabi, la forma en que lo dijo, sonó muy paternal y protector, por mucho tiempo, el pensamiento de Miya fue tan puro que ya se imaginó a un Gokú siendo una figura paternal, ella recordó como protegía a sus amigos en sus recuerdos, su corazón empezó a arder ante tal sentimiento, no solo ella sino que las demás también incluso las mentes pervertidas de Matsu, Uzume y hikari tenían esos pensamientos puros de su ashikabi, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Iré a por ella, después las entreno"- Musubi no se quedó atrás y dijo:

-"Yo iré contigo Gokú"- el saiyajin la miró, iba a decir algo pero las gemelas hablaron:

-"Nosotras también vamos"-

-"Yo también voy, ashikabi-sama"- dijo Akitsu, Uzume también quiso ir y ayudar a su ashikabi, Miya solo se limitó a sonreir, Matsu dijo:

-"Deben apurarse, ya empezó la batalla por Kusano"- asintieron Y gokú salió del lugar siendo acompañada por sus sekireis.

En el jardín botánico…..

Vemos a un chico y un ejército de MBI rondando por el lugar, bueno el chico llamado Mikogami iba con sus dos sekireis de las tantas que tiene, uno era un hombre llamado Mutsu, un sekirei de ese chico y la sekirei # 65 de nombre Taki, en busca de Kusano, el ejército se aseguraba por dos cosas, que la niña sea alada por algún ashikabi menos uno y el otro ejecutar a Son Gokú, a las afueras iba entrando un saiyajin y cinco sekireis, sacándose por encima al ejército del MBI, Musubi con sus puños, Akitsu con el ataque de ventisca, Uzume con sus telas dejando desarmado y fuera de combate a los hombres del MBI, las hermanas del rayo entrelazaron sus manos y exclamaron:

-"Kaminari"- unos rayos proveniente de ellas y diezmó a los restantes dejando el camino a su Ashikabi, Gokú las vió y las puso a prueba para ver qué tan fuerte son en combate, "Asi que dependen muchos de sus habilidades, entonces empezaré con el entrenamiento de Kamesennin" fueron sus pensamientos y se hizo camino, se encontró con un joven de 15 años con dos personas un hombre y una mujer, sintió el ki de los tres, se dio cuenta que el chico era humano y los dos sekirei, el joven llamado Mikogami dijo:

-"Así que eres Gokú, no permitiré que arrebate a la sekirei verde"- Mutsu desenvainó su espada y atacó al saiyajin, este lo esquivó como si nada cuando iba a ser su estocada, entonces lanzó otro golpe Mutsu, dándose una media vuelta y chocó su espada con otra, se sintió ese sonido de espada, como si dos metales chocaron, Mutsu quedó en shock, vio a una Miya con una espada haciendo lo mismo, ella dijo:

-"No permitiré que hagas daño a mi ashikabi"- y con eso a una velocidad segadora, dejó fuera de combate a Mutsu, miró a Mikogami y dijo:

-"No lo he desvinculado, llévalo antes que el MBI se lo lleve"- ellos asintieron, Taki conocía sobre ella y se fue, Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"¿Por qué interviniste?, yo lo tenía controlado"- a lo que Miya con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Lo sé, pero quería ayudarte, Mi ashikabi"- el saiyajin sonrió a Miya y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora vamos a por Kusano"- ella asintió y se reunieron con las demás.

Mientras tanto

Vemos a una chica muy hermosa, pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color, piel clara, vestida con un vestido blanco con chaqueta sin manga negra con cintas rojas en su cuello cubriendo sus pechos, falda tipo porrita hasta los muslos, pantis negro del muslo hasta los pies, zapatos con Taco del mismo color, estaba dentro del jardín y logró noquear con su guadaña a algunos soldados, Kagari vio todo desde lejos y decidió no intervenir pero sintió lo mismo cuando las hermanas del rayo se alaron con Gokú, ¿celos?, no podía sentir celos si era hombre, dejó eso de lado y se fue para asegurarse que el escuadrón y los soldados no hicieran nada malo, aunque se preguntó en donde estaba Karasuba, al ver que Miya actuó por voluntad propia, pero se fue a ver a los otro sekireis para asegurarse de que fueran alados.

La misma chica de la guadaña, encontró a una pequeña niña entre medio de los árboles, ella dijo:

-"Hola"- la niña dijo:

-"¿Vienes a lastimarme?"- a lo que ella respondió:

-"No, solo busco a mi ashikabi de mis sueños, lo sentí cerca de aquí"- La niña se sintió tranquila y dijo:

-"¿Soñaste con Otousan?"- la mujer sorprendida, dijo:

-"¿Tu otousan?"- a lo que la niña respondió:

-"Si, el que se transformó en el hombre de pelo dorado y peleó contra un ser que me da miedo"- empezó a llorar, la chica lo consoló y dijo:

-"Si, él… estaba en tanto dolor que decidí buscarlo y protegerlo"- la niña sintió ese consuelo y se abrazaron, la niña dijo:

-"Me llamo Kusano"- a lo que la chica responde:

-"Yo me llamo Yomi"- ambas estuvieron así por un rato, Kusano dijo:

-"Espero que mi Otousan nos encuentre"- su deseo fue cumplido y apareció el saiyajin y dijo:

-"Hola"- la niña y la chica miraron, era él, el hombre del sueño, la niña lloró y exclamó:

-"Otousan"- y se lanzó al pecho del saiyajin, se sintió cálida y ella dijo:

-"Lo sabía, existes, Otousan, eres real"- su cabeza en el pecho de Gokú, se puso a llorar de felicidad, Gokú la tranquilizó, acarició su cabecita tiernamente, las chicas detrás de él estaban muy conmovida, especialmente Miya, Gokú inconscientemente pone su mano en la cabeza de Kusano y vinculó su ki con el de ella, salieron alas de ángel en la niña, ella se sintió cálida y protegida, ella miró a Gokú y se quedó dormida, el saiyajin la miró y dijo:

-"Prometo protegerte, Kusano, para siempre"- dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza de la #108, ella sonrió mientras estaba soñando ella con dos niños de un año, entonces la chica que estaba con Kusano, miró a Gokú, vio todo lo que pasó, su corazón empezó a arder, es él, el ashikabi de sus sueños, se acercó a él y dijo:

-"¿A…. Ashikabi?"- Gokú la miró, la chica está frente a él, Hikari sabía que esa chica iba a ser alada con Gokú, iba a intervenir pero fue detenido por Miya, entonces no queda otra que asentir para dejar que ella sea alado con su ashikabi, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, soy Gokú"- lo hizo con una sonrisa, la chica estaba muy sonrojada, ella recordó el nombre de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Mi ashikabi"- ella con lágrimas se abalanzó a Gokú sin poner en aprietos a Kusano, ella con un cálido beso en los labios del saiyajin, se hizo el vínculo, a ellas le salieron alas mientras besó a Gokú y en los pensamientos de Gokú "¿Otra?, pero el beso se siente bien" ella cesó el beso y dijo:

-"Que mi guadaña destrocen a los que te dañen, sekirei #43, Yomi, estaré ahí para ti, Mi ashikabi"- entonces, Yomi puso su brazo en el lado derecho de Gokú, junto con kusano en brazos se fueron con las demás, Miya sonrió y se puso al otro lado del brazo de Gokú, las chicas pensaron a excepción de Musubi que pensó que había más compañeras para entrenar pero las demás "MMMM, se nos adelantó Miya, pero no importa yo seré la primera en quitar su inocencia y tener un hijo con él" y con eso se fueron a la posada.

Digamos que en MBI se armó la grande ya que Gokú está frustrando todo, pensando que si esto seguía así, Karasuba terminaría alado con esa anomalía ya que su paradero es desconocido, no saben si está cumpliendo con su deber, nada solo quedaba que se llegara a la última fase y un proyecto llamado "Arma X".

En la posada Izumo….

Gokú está en la habitación de Matsu, ambos tenían rostros serios, ella dijo:

-"Asi que no quieres que reveles tu nuevo trabajo, ¿verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"No, hasta que publiquen la revista"- Matsu lo miró y podía hackear las fotos, pero su Ashikabi le pidió que no hiciera nada, ella se tuvo que contenerse y dijo:

-"Está bien, no lo haré, pero me darás un ejemplar para ver los "precios" de los interiores"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"También quiero que hagas otro favor, Matsu"- ella dijo:

-"¿Qué es, mi ashikabi?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Ya que eres la más inteligente, ¿sería posible hacer una máquina de gravedad?"- Matsu quedó mirando con cara extraña a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Qué es una máquina de gravedad?"- Gokú no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

-"Pon tu mano en mi cabeza, y yo haré el resto"- Matsu sabía lo que iba a hacer, asintió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Goku, entonces el saiyajin le transmitió los recuerdos en que el padre de Bulma le presentó la nave con la cámara de gravedad aumentada y todos los detalles correspondiente, ella soltó la mano, miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Bueno, eso sería poco posible, pero lo haré de todos modos para ver las opciones posibles"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, Matsu, te recompensaré con lo que quieras si eso es posible"- a ella le motivó eso y dijo:

-"¿lo que quiera?"- el saiyajin asintió, se despidió y se fue a ver a Kusano y a Yomi con las demás en la cena junto con Kagari, Gokú dijo los métodos de entrenamiento y empezarían con lo más básicos para aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Matsu solo tenía mirada pervertida y se motivó a investigar "Si eso es posible, por fin tendré que entregarme a él" y con eso se puso a investigar en sus ordenadores.

Karasuba está mirando a un horizonte en las fronteras de la gran ciudad, pensando muchas cosas "Si tu estuvieras, ya tendría mi revancha contigo, Yume aunque a Mu-chan se hizo alas con mi ashikabi, pero no importa, Yume, seré la sekirei más fuertes junto a mi Gokú" ella con una sonrisa sincera, cerró sus ojos, "Pronto, nos encontraremos, Gokú" y así siguió con lo suyo.

Un pequeño relleno.

Kusano está en su futón mirando como Gokú contaba sus aventuras, él actuaba a medida que contaba sus historias, ella quedó muy feliz y preguntó:

-"Wow, y ¿lograste ver a ese dragón?"- él asintió y dijo:

-"Si, reviví a al padre de mi amigo, Upa y ellos vivieron muy felices, entrenaron para custodiar la entrada de la Torre karín"- y luego siguió contando sus aventuras con su amiga Bulma hasta que ella se quedó dormida, entonces, el saiyajin la abrigó bien en las sábanas, le dio un beso en la cabeza de la niña y dijo:

-"Buenas noches, Kusano-chan"- la niña sonrió en sus sueños, Gokú preparó su futón, y se durmió, Miya miró todo esto, sonrió cálidamente y acarició su vientre, "Serás un buen padre, Mi ashikabi" y con eso se fue a dormir con Gokú.

Fin del relleno…

Fin del capítulo 6.

Bueno, fue buena, más de 3000 palabras como mínimo tendrá este fics, algunos se alargan, pero como no soy como Superkamehameha en lo que me inspiró a hacer este fics, solo soy yo, bueno en la cronología hasta ahora han pasado 7 días desde que Gokú entró a este mundo de chicas que buscan a sus ashikabis, aunque Seo tendrá a dos sekireis, será a la con un martillo gigante, otra de Mikogami, así que tire ese nombre hasta ahora las sekireis alada a Gokú son:

Miya, Matsu, Akitsu, Uzume, Hikari y Hibiki, Yomi, Musubi.

Kusano (hija)

Las que faltan:

Karasuba, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Kaho, (Quizás Homura).

En vez de doces, serian 13, pero bueno eso era, es mi idea como lo fue con Superkamehameha, eso nos vimos, subiré en la semana el guerrero celestial y el alterno que será muy rikolino.

Y el nuevo Fics de Gokú como jefe de clan Youkai con título "Gokú, el jefe del clan Sun wukong", inspirado en un video fics de Youtube llamado Dragon Ball Chaos, de Dragonis Blake., no vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Buena,buena, que les digo, gracias por todos, de verdad, de aquí al capítulo 10 tendríamos las sekireis aladas con Gokú, puede que haya una primera escena rikolina después de eso, pero también decidí poner las apariencias de las OC, colegas de Gokú en el trabajo de modelo, me refiero, a la secre con la compañera de modelaje, la modelo tendrá apariencia de June de saint seiya pero más adulta (Shun la que te perdiste, trolazo ok no), y la secre una chica llamada Ayako Ashikoki (busquen por Google es la peli castaño con ojos café claro), eso sería y no pregunten de donde vi a esa personaje, lo "Busqué no más". Eso y lo otro si después de que se enteren las chicas de la revista, ¿Quién o quienes serán la o las primeras en hacer lo rikolino con el saiyajin? (recuerden que en este fics es virgen, con 24 años aproximado es la edad de Gokú), asi que decidan y lo otro, Homura, la sekirei #6 será parte de Gokú y Yume hará aparición, ¿Cómo?, por medio de un hombre que sacará su potencial, ya saben quién es.

Pd: ¿Por qué no salgo en los cross de Dbz y sekirei, como también en DXD?, que alguien me explique.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, solo de sus autores, a sekirei, usaré el manga.

Capítulo 7: "Una Chica con su Naginata, la sekirei del fuego"

Al dia siguiente, después de que Yomi y Kusano se unieran a Gokú, una como sekirei y otra como su Otousan.

Kagari está viendo como el ejército del MBI está examinando a cada sekirei, desde la azotea de un edificio, el guardián sekirei miró cómo trataban de llevar a una, entonces fue a por ella creando una bomba de Humo con sus llamas, los soldados empezaron a disparar y Kagari se llevó a la chica, pero se dio cuenta que le llegó una bala a él casi hiriendo el hombro, la bala le rozó, él se quejó un poco, la chica vio a su salvador y dijo:

-"Gracias"- Kagari dijo:

-"No hay de que"- miró a la chica, es de piel clara, pelo negro, ojos café vestido con una yukata que parecía sacerdotisa, su cuerpo era delgado pero lindo a los estándares humanos, ella dijo:

-"Estás heridos, deja ayudarte"- a lo que Kagari dijo:

-"No es para tanto, solamente encuentra a tu Ashikabi"- y con eso se fue saltando por los edificios, la chica miró y junto con su arma que recuperó mientras que Kagari creó la bomba de humo, ella se dijo, tocando su corazón:

-"Ese sueño, mi ashikabi está cerca"- dijo eso y se fue saltando por los edificios.

Al rato…

Vemos a Kagari en un callejón, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, rasgó un pedazo de su camisa e hizo una especie de Vendaje, "Espero que Miya me cure y no se preocupe por mi estado, además Gokú…" sacudió fuertemente ese pensamiento, su corazón está ardiendo conforme estás pasando los días, pero….

-"Oye, tú, el de los sermones, mira tú estado"- Kagari miró a la causante de la voz, era la misma chica rubia tetona de la vez pasada, él en su máscara sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Ya encontraste a tu Ashikabi?"- ella enojada dijo:

-"No necesito ningún idiota, ellos son asquerosos, lo único que quieren es que seamos sus esclavas sexuales"- A lo que Kagari responde:

-"Te equivocas, no todos son así, hay uno que es tan puro, que si yo fuera mujer, con gusto sería alado con él"- él no sabía por qué defendía a Gokú, pero había algo muy dentro de él que le gustaba eso, la chica asqueada dijo:

-"Prefiero morir a ser alado con un asqueroso esclavista"- Kagari solo se limitó a sonreír en su máscara y dijo:

-"Ya verás cómo es el poder del amor y ponte algo más decente, se te ven tus bragas"- la chica rubia tetona se enojó e iba a hacer un ataque pero el guardián sekirei, creó una bola de fuego y lo lanzó hacia ella lo cual esquivó, miró y el tipo desapareció, ella enojada dijo:

-"Te prometo que seré la sekirei más fuertes sin ashikabi"- la rubia recordó el sueño, la forma en que vio al hombre transformarse en un aura y cabellos dorados, ojos verde azulados más intenso que había visto, ella con lágrimas sentía un calor en su corazón, ella trató de negarse a eso, lo iba a matar antes de que sea alado con ella y se fue.

Mientras tanto….

-"Debes mejorar tu defensa, Musubi, recuerda que mañana iremos a entrenar con Gokú"- dijo Miya mientras entrenaba a #88, ella asintió y se iba a esforzar para ser de ayuda a Gokú, Kusano está disfrazada de pingüino ayudando a las hermanas del rayos a limpiar su parte de la posada, ellas vestidas de Maid francesa, la tetona llevaba uno de color morado y la otra rosa, Uzume fue a ver a su amiga para ver cómo estaba después de la sanación, Matsu trabajando arduamente la posibilidad de crear una cámara de gravedad, Yomi está al otro lado de la posada, entrenando con Akitsu para mejorar en la pelea de oponentes de largo alcance y preparando para el entrenamiento de Gokú.

El saiyajin hizo lo mismo que en su rutina, pero Kusano siempre se le pegaba, cuando volvió de entrenar, Kusano se lanzó al pecho de su Otousan, él la acariciaba le decía que estaba entrenando y además de que siempre la protegería, ella quedó feliz y le dijo que quería tener un novio como su Otousan, él se limitó a sonreir y la abrazó de manera paternal, a las chicas se quedaron muy conmocionada ante esa escena, imaginándose ellas viendo como Gokú, su ashikabi, abrazando a sus hijas y criándolo como padre, ellas sonrieron cálidamente ante eso. Pero ahora en la actualidad, Gokú iba de camino a su trabajo, ya que lo llamaron para otro proyecto, entonces llegó y la secretaria llamada Ayako, una peli castaña de ojos del mismo color, con unos lentes que la hacían ver muy sexy, con una traje ejecutiva que cubría su cuerpo que Rivalizaba con Akitsu, él la saludo y ella correspondió dicho saludo de una forma pícara, ella le dijo:

-"Gokú-kun, el jefe te espera"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias, Ayako-san"- y con eso Salió, ella miró a donde se dirigía Gokú pero en su mente "Tan guapo, tan puro, pero si no me casaba antes, él sería mío, pero aunque no tengo hijos con mi esposo, ya que él no tiene tiempo para mí ni me complace, aunque sospecho que me está engañando, pero aun así, lo quiero hacer mio" pensó la milf y con eso siguió con sus labores.

Gokú habló con su jefe acerca de que proyecto había ahora, su jefe dijo:

-"Mira, nuestro cliente está satisfecho de la revista que se presentó, será impreso en unos días, 5 días para ser más específico, el saiyajin asintió, iba a decir algo, pero la compañera de modelaje llamada June dijo:

-"Hola, ya llegué"- Gokú miró a su colega, su pelo rubio suelto hasta la cintura, ojos azules, cuerpo que es igual al de Yomi, un poco más proporcionado, vestida con sus jean ajustado y una blusa con tirantes color blanco, entonces el jefe dijo:

-"Hola, June, como hablamos con Gokú-san, tenemos un nuevo proyecto de moda esta vez, será para modelar trajes de gala hasta trajes de Baño, ella asintió y empezaron a trabajar, desde trajes de matrimonio, cosa que le gustó a june y ayako que está viendo todo, hasta trajes de baños, la rubia disfrutó esa parte ya que tenía que posar con posición muy comprometedora, sintiendo sus músculos intenso, cada vez le atraía más a Gokú, lo que más le gustó es que el saiyajin nunca la mira con lujuria, pero se enteró que está "Casado" (No sabe nah que son más de una), pero eso no le impidió tener ese tiempo de calidad con él, aunque "casado", le daría igual, bueno terminaron el trabajo, el saiyajin se despidió de ellas y del jefe pero este último dijo que la paga llegará en cinco días más un bono por si fue un éxito, Goku asintió y se fue dejando a June y Ayako más atraída hacia el inocente saiyajin.

El saiyajin iba caminando lentamente, disfrutando del días y el entrenamiento que planea darles a las chicas aunque ya vio lo que eran capaz de hacer "Bueno con el entrenamiento adecuado, serían más fuertes que mi hermano Radizt, y si entrenan con la cámara de gravedad, superarían a Nappa con facilidad, pero eso se requiere tiempo y dedicación, aunque sé que ellas darían mucho más que eso" fue el pensamiento de Gokú aunque sintió el ki de Kagari estás bajando, él se alertó y de un estallido sónico, se fue a por su amigo, dejando a la gente sorprendida ahí.

Kagari está muy herido, una batalla tremenda que se armó ahí, el ejército MBI más Benitsubasa y Haihane dejaron en aprietos a ese hombre, ellas decidieron actuar ya que convencieron a Minaka de ir a la acción, él asintió, diciendo que maten a las sekirei posible de Gokú, pero como Kagari era el guardían sekirei, les ponía trabas, Haihane con una sonrisa dijo:

-"A pesar de ser el guardián sekirei, fuiste un buen oponente, este será tu fin"- Kagari iba a hacer su último ataque pero fue perforado su hombro por unas de las cuchillas de esa sekirei vendadas, él cayó en el dolor, sangre rodeaba su cuerpo y cayendo al suelo, Haihane está preparando su golpe final, Kagari sabía que iba a ser su final, cerró sus ojos, esperó pero no pasó nada, abrió sus ojos, vio a Gokú sosteniendo la cuchillas de Haihane, ella quedó en shock y más cuando el saiyajin lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido, él miró a Kagari y vio su estado, miró a las dos chicas del escuadrón disciplinario más el ejército, tomó a Kagari y de un parpadeo se fue a la posada, las sekireis del escuadrón de disciplina y el ejército MBI quedaron frustrados ante eso, "si tan solo nos ayudara Kuro", nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero aun así, siguieron con las órdenes del MBI de sitiar la ciudad para que ninguna pareja escapara de la ciudad.

-"¿Gokú, ¿Qué le pasó a Kagari-san?"- Exclamó Miya en Shock, el saiyajin puso en su futón a Kagari inconsciente por pérdida de sangre en la habitación del sekirei #6, Matsu y Miya socorrieron a su amigo, curaron al Sekirei, Gokú sintió que el Ki de Kagari está bajo, entonces se le ocurrió algo, entonces se acercó a su amigo y compañero de medio tiempo como guardián sekirei, Puso su mano en el pecho de Kagari, dio un poco de su Ki, Miya, Matsu y las demás vieron lo que Gokú hizo, Kusano se acercó y dijo:

-"Otousan, ¿Qué le hizo a Kagari-san?"- Gokú con una sonrisa, le respondió:

-"Bueno, Kusano-chan, le di un poco de mi Ki para que Kagari estuviera bien"- La niña solo asintió, Matsu Miró a Kagari, vio un cambio y se sorprendió, ella dijo a Miya:

-"Miya-san, mira lo que le pasó a Kagari"- Miya miró a su amigo y vio el detalle, está curado, pero el detalle que los dejó intrigados, es que se transformó en un ella, Gokú miró y se sorprendió:

-"¿Qué pasó?"- lo demás que están ahí asintieron, Matsu afirmó sus anteojos circulares y dijo:

-"Bueno, pasó por un proceso llamado feminización, ahora ella es un sekirei muy especial"- a lo que Hibiki dijo:

-"Explícate"- a lo que Matsu respondió:

-"Es que Homura, ex Kagari, es un sekirei que reacciona de acuerdo al sexo de su Ashikabi, a lo…."- se detuvo y miró a Gokú, ella dijo:

-"¿Gokú, que le hiciste a Homura?"- el saiyajin miró a Matsu, Miya y las demás, él dijo:

-"Solo le di de mi ki para que sanara rápido, nada más"- entonces Miya dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que tú eres su ashikabi, aceleraste todo Gokú al dar tu energía"- el saiyajin ahora captó y dijo:

-"Oh no, ahora sé por qué tiene esa aura, eso quiere decir que soy su esposo, pero no se ha alado conmigo"- Las chicas asintieron y Musubi dijo:

-"Gokú-san, ella sería muy feliz contigo y sería de muy buena compañía para Kusano"- Miya solo susupiró y dijo:

-"Bueno, tenemos que hacer los quehaceres en la posada y prepararse para el entrenamiento de mañana"- las chicas asintieron y se vistieron de Maid, Uzume llegó justo cuando Gokú le dio de su ki a Homura y después de eso, se fue a hacer la labor de guardián de Sekirei por el momento, ella asintió y fue a ayudar a las chicas en los quehaceres del hogar, incluso compró los trajes de entrenamientos, las chicas a excepción de Musubi y Kusano, se sonrojaron a lo que compró Uzume, Miya dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿por qué compraste eso?"- Uzume al mirar a Miya, dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú dijo que comprara ropa cómoda para entrenar, la ropa suelta se puede "Rasgar" así que compré esta, es más cómoda"- eso era medio verdad, ya que compró esa ropa de entrenamiento, para un motivo medio ya saben, hacer reaccionar a Gokú y que las tomara como suya en el acto, la ropa consistía en un uniforme de gimnasia de escuela, una camiseta blanca con un short muy corto, ajustado color azul oscuro y medias en las canillas blnacas, (solo imaginen a Miya así, o a Kazehana que se va a reunir muy pronto con Gokú o a karasuba XD), por eso el sonrojo, Musubi está feliz por eso porque quiere entrenar con Gokú, kusano se vería muy Kawai, bueno al final asintieron y fueron a hacer los quehaceres.

Al rato (ya pasó el almuerzo, eso)….

Gokú saltando en los altos de los edificios de la ciudad, cuando de repente sintió el ki de una persona muy conocida para él, fue a por él y miró desde la cima de un edificio, miró y era nada menos que su mejor amigo, Seo Kaoru, está siendo rodeados por un grupos de pandilleros, pero él no está solo, sino por dos chicas, una de estatura media, apariencia de joven de escuela, tipo 15-16 años, tiene el pelo de color marrón claro con cintas azules en listones y ojos grises. Lleva un vestido blanco ajustado de longitud al muslo y medias negras, así como guantes largos negros, la otra chica cuerpo más voluptuosos que la primera chica, pelo rubio largo afirmado en dos coletas que llegan a su cintura, vestida con una blusa con tirantes notando su escote y su bien formado pechos de una sola pieza hasta los muslos color negro y amarillo en el medio de forma vertical, con pantis negros de los muslos hasta los pies, zapatos con tacones y un látigo en su mano mientras, los pandilleros miraron con lujuria y dijo uno:

-"Danos a esas chicas, no saldrás herido"- Seo con una sonrisa dijo:

-"¿ah, sí?, pasa por mi primero"- uno de los pandilleros atacó a seo con una barra de hierro, pero Seo lo esquivó y le dio un sendo puñetazo al pandillero, dejándolo fuera de combate, las chicas lo miraron con admiración ya que las estaban protegiendo, sintieron algo cálido en su pecho, "¿será cierto?, mi ashikabi" fueron los pensamientos de las chicas, entonces con Seo, el jefe pandillero ordenó a dos que lo atacaron y los demás a por las chicas, Seo sacó la barra del chico que golpeó y se preparó, atacaron los pandilleros, pero Seo los dejó fuera de combate a los dos de un puro garrotazo pero vio que lo golpearon por detrás y cayó, miró a las chicas y dijo:

-"Huyan"- las chicas no lo querían dejar solo, pero están rodeados por los pandilleros con esas miradas lujuriosas en las chicas y cuando la iban a tocar, sintieron que fueron golpeados y cayeron al suelo, fuera de combate, las chicas no sabían lo que pasó, pero dejaron de lado eso y socorrieron a Seo, la rubia dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso le dio un beso al hombre rudo, ella se sintió cálida y alas salieron en la espalda de la chica junto a la cresta sekirei, cesaron el beso, ella dijo:

-"Que mi látigo de mi contrato, ataquen a los enemigos de mi ashikabi, sekirei #38, Mitsuha, estaré agradecida de ti, mi ashikabi"- Seo se dijo "siento que me modificaron algo" pero sonrió y la otra chica lo abrazó y con el mismo agradecimientos, besó al chico rudo, alas salieron de ella con la cresta sekirei en su espalda, cesó el beso, ella dijo:

-"Que el martillo de mi contrato, destruyan a los enemigos de mi ashikabi, sekirei #84, Yashima, gracias mi querido ashikabi"- ella lo abrazó junto con Mitsuha, él iba a decir algo pero…

-"Wow, Seo, mi amigo, eres un ashikabi"- el chico rudo miró y dijo:

-"¿Gokú?, tiempo sin verte, amigo"- el solo asintió, las chicas lo miraron, Gokú dijo:

-"Hola, soy Gokú"- las chicas también lo saludaron, y dijeron:

-"Hola, Gokú, soy Yashima"-

-"Yo soy Mitsuha, un gusto conocer al amigo de mi ashikabi"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero oyó un rugido en el vientre de tres personas, eran las chicas y Seo, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Veo que tienen hambre, vengan conmigo les daré algo de comer"- el trio asintieron y se fueron a un local de comida rápida.

En el local de comida rápida….

Gokú se puso al día con Seo y las chicas, revelando lo de los sekirei y el trabajo momentáneo, como Seo sabía de ese proyecto sekirei, pero la revelación de Gokú lo dejó algo interrogativo y dijo:

-"A ver, a ver, Gokú, ¿Miya alado contigo?"- el saiyajin asintió y le dijo que no solo ella sino 7 chicas más, las dos en shock y Yashima dijo:

-"Gokú-san, eso quiere decir que usted es el apodado como el Ashikabi protector del norte"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Quién me puso eso?"- a lo que Seo dijo:

-"Minaka corrió la voz a los demás Ashikabi de que si desafiaran al Ashikabi protector del norte y ganaran, estarían clasificados a un torneo, por lo que veo no se atreven a ir porque supieron lo que hiciste con los hombres del MBI, y más aun con Miya a tu lado, el ashikabi Protector y la Hannya del norte, vaya combinación, Takehito estaría tranquilo que Miya esté con alguien como tú"- Gokú solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Bueno, yo solo protejo a la gente de los malos"- Ellos asintieron, ya estaba atardeciendo, Gokú pagó la cuenta ya que él también comió, se iban a despedir, pero Gokú le dio un fajo de dinero a Seo, suficiente para vivir un año si lo cuidaba bien, pero suficiente para estar 5 meses si lo despilfarra, él le agradeció y preguntó:

-"¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Bueno"- miró para todos lados, -"trabajo como modelo para algo de una revista, pero no le digas a Miya"- él solo asintió, se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivos hogares.

Gokú iba caminando sonriendo de lado a lado, "Se siente bien ser el guardián sekirei, lo de Ashikabi protector del norte es muy estraño, pero nah, iré donde Miya y comeré su deliciosa cena" se dijo a sí mismo, pero cuando pasó por un callejón, vio a una chica acorralada por cuatros tipos de apariencia ruda, uno dijo:

-"Oye chica, vamos a divertirnos"- tomándolo del brazo, ella no se dejó tocar y golpeó al tipo, el, otro la golpeó tirándolo al suelo, con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Serás mía perra"- estaba a punto de quitarle la parte de arriba de la Yukata de la chica pero fue sostenido por Gokú, él con una mirada seria dijo:

-"No sé lo que planean hacer con ella, pero no permitiré que la toquen"- y con eso, le dio un leve golpe al tipo, mandándolo lejos chocando con una pared, dejándolo fuera de combate, el otro tipo sacó una navaja y atacó al saiyajin con intención asesina, él con dos dedos interceptó la navaja y con un puñetazo en el estómago del tipo, dejándolo inconsciente, los dos atacaron con una bate y un garrote con espinas, el saiyajin se percató, le dio un patadón a uno y al otro, un puletazo y los mandó lejos y fuera de combate, la chica se levantó y miró a su héroe, Gokú se dio la vuelta, sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- el corazón de la chica ardió al ver a Gokú "Es él, existe el ashikabi de mis sueños", ella dijo:

-"Si, Gr…. Gracias"- Gokú sonrió con calidez y dijo:

-"No es nada, Soy Gokú y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – la chica con un sonrojo dijo:

-"K….Kaho"- él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bonito nombre, bueno, me tengo que ir"- la chica lo detuvo y dijo:

-"No tengo donde ir, Gokú"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, es temprano para ir donde Miya a cenar, ¿tienes hambre?"- ella asintió con timidez, él saiyajin y la chica fueron a otro local de comida rápida, la chica está comiendo mucho y rápida, Gokú no se sorprendió, ambos comieron, ella sonreía tan feliz y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Kaho, ¿tú eres un sekirei?"- la chica se sorprende y dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, ¿trabajas para el MBI?"- lo dijo algo asustada, él saiyajin solo dijo:

-"No, solo sentí tu ki, es muy diferente al de los humanos"- Kaho solo se tranquilizó y dijo:

-"¿Qué es el ki, Gokú?-

-"Bueno, solo es la fuerza vital que tiene uno"- la chica asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, yo tuve un sueño, eras tú, peleando con un ser malvado, y…."- el corazón de Kaho ardió más, y no aguantó más, Gokú sabía lo que iba a pasar y dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que yo soy tu ashikabi, ¿verdad?"- ella sonrió de forma cálida y de esa misma mesa se abalanzó de la mesa, tomando por sorpresa al saiyajin, entonces de un dos por tres, besó los labios del saiyajin, a ella le salieron alas en su espalda dejando en shock al vendedor, la cresta sekirei apareció, cesó el beso y ella dijo:

-"Que el contrato de mi Nanigata destrocen a lo que hacen daño a mi ashilabi, sekirei #87, Kaho, siempre estaré a tu lado, mi ashikabi"- Gokú solo sonrió de forma nerviosa, "No sé qué me pasa, es como si una pieza cálida se agregó en mi corazón, es como ¿amor?, ¿eso es lo que quería decir Bulma?, lo averiguaré más adelante" fue el pensamiento de Gokú, ambos en el suelo, Kaho dijo:

-"¿Algo malo le pasa, mi Ashikabi?"- el saiyajin salió de sus pensamientos, dijo:

-"No, nada Kaho, solo pensaba, nada más"- ella asintió, el saiyjin pagó la cuenta a un vendedor que estaba en shock todavía, salió de su trance y recibió, su dinero, la pareja se fue, pero Gokú tomó en brazo a Kaho al estilo nupcial, cosa que la sonrojó, y se fueron volando dejando sorprendida a la sekirei, pero cerró sus ojos y abrazó el cuello del saiyajin disfrutando ese rato con su ashikabi.

Mientras tanto…..

Homura está sudando a mares mientras estaba soñando, ve a Gokú, su ashikabi, peleando una de las batallas más intensa en su vida contra un oponente que tenía pinta de un extraterrestre de piel Gris, ojos negros anchos y muy musculoso, vio a Gokú con su dogi rasgados, con su cabello azul, vio las lágrimas y miró a su oponente, con una cara de nunca rendirse, se puso de pie y liberó todo su poder, su ashikabi, con lágrimas en los ojos, cambió su apariencia, era más musculoso, su cabello ondeaban hacia arriba, tenía un color negro con bordes plateados, su aura rojiza y plateado, pero sus ojos, sus ojos tenían una mirada intensa, de pupilas plateada y con eso se lanzó hacia ese ser….

Homura despertó, sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, ella dijo:

-"Mi Gokú, mi ashikabi"- entonces escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta, era Miya con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa cambió a una de preocupación, ella se acercó y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Homura?"- a lo que la sekirei del fuego dijo:

-"Un sueño, un sueño, mi ashikabi…"- y con eso siguió llorando, Miya la consoló, también con ojos de lágrimas, ella sabía muy bien lo que está sufriendo Homura, ella dijo:

-"Homura, ve a tomar un baño, te espero en la cena"- ella asintió y se fue al baño.

Gokú llegó con otra sekirei, Musubi era la más feliz y se encontró con su amiga, ambas se abrazaron, Kaho dijo:

-"Somos sekirei del mismo Ashikabi"- Musubi asintió y dijo:

-"Juntas y con Gokú a nuestro lado, podemos hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo"- Kaho solo sonrió y fue presentado con las demás, Miya recibió a Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos por lo del sueño y todas las abrazaron diciendo que entrenarían duro para ayudar a él en todo, Gokú solo sonrió y no sabía el por qué están llorando, le dijo a Miya que iba a bañarse, ella asintió, no le dijo nada de Homura que estaba en el baño, dejó pasar eso ya que necesitaba ser alado por Gokú.

Gokú entró al baño y se percató de Kagari, pero ahora es mujer, la chica despertó, miró a Gokú, salió del furo toda desnuda notando su linda figura, pero el saiyajin ni se inmutó ante eso (Minato le saldría una hemorragia nasal, pero como es Gokú el prota, hasta kazehana desnuda ni le haría reaccionar a Gokú), se acercó al saiyajin, ella con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Ashikabi"- y con eso, un beso tan apasionante de parte de Homura, alas salieron de ella, Goku la tomó de su cintura, ella aumentó más su beso, después de dos minutos, se separaron, ella con una sonrisa amorosa y aun abrazada de Gokú, dijo:

-"Que el contrato de mi llama esté encendida para protegerte, sekirei #6, Homura, estaré para siempre a tu lado, Mi ashikabi"- y con eso se quedó dormida en el pecho de Gokú con una sonrisa, el saiyajin tomó una toalla y cubrió la desnudez de la chica dormida, la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial y la llevó a su habitación, la tapó con sus sabanas y con un beso en la frente de la chica cosa que sonrió en el sueño, diciendo "Mi ashikabi, estaré para siempre contigo", Gokú no sabía por qué hizo eso, pero le gustó "Prometo que las protegeré" se dijo a sí mismo, Miya lo miró, sonrió cálidamente "Tan puro, tan noble, quiero tener un hijo con él" se frotó su vientre y se sintió feliz, y con eso se fue hacer la cena.

En algún lugar-…

Los ojos de una mujer, mirando el atardecer, tomando una botella de licor, con sus lágrimas en los ojos, quería estar a su lado, estar ahí para él, todo a causa de un sueño (el mismo de Homura), "Nos encontraremos, Son Gokú, mi ashikabi".

En otro lugar, una rubia tetona está llorando, quería ser alado por él, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, quería matar a ese hombre para terminar esta tortura.

Karasuba, está mirando el cielo, para sorpresa de todos, está llorando por el sueño que tuvo cuando tomó un pequeño descanso, entonces no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas, sus lágrimas salieron por ese sueño, no importa si Miya está con él, quiere ser alado con él "No importa que el MBI me eche, quiero ser alado con Gokú, mi ashikabi más fuerte del mundo", se puso de pie y se fue a un apartamento que alquiló.

MBI

Minaka está muy furioso, el plan B fracasó porque Homura fue alado con la anomalía, pero miró el proyecto que es llevado a Cabo llamado "Arma X".

-"Pronto, Gokú, pagarás por frustrar el plan sekirei"- dijo Minaka de forma muy sádica.

Fin del capítulo 7

Falta 3, ya estamos cerca de terminar el Harem de Gokú, vamos que se puede, gracias por las ideas y la aceptación de este fics. Eso, Kenallo25, 10-4

Me equivoqué sorrym gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Bueno, bueno, en mi perfil sale la orden de subir los capítulos, se modificará de acuerdo al nivel de aceptación, así que empecemos. Ya tengo listo como revivir a Yume, la sekirei #8, para que se ponga buena esta cosa, ahora no más, perrín, empecemos.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 8: "Entrenamiento, sekireis y ashikabis alados, la sekirei orgullosa"

Eran las cincos de la mañana, Gokú fue a entrenar por una hora para el control del SSJ, para pasar más tiempo con las chicas.

-"Hey Chicas ya llegué"- Kusano se abalanzó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Otousan"- se pegó al pecho de Gokú como si fuera un koala, ella está vestido con el mismo traje que las chicas pero con los short cortos hasta las rodillas, él acarició el cabello de Kusano y dijo:

-"¿todo listo kusano-chan?"- la niña asintió, Miya sonrojada con el traje de entrenamiento que era una camiseta blanca con short ajustado que parecía ropa interior, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo me veo Gokú?"- el saiyajin la miró y se empezó a sentir raro, una sensación de cómo ir y tomarla como suya, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Te ves bien Miya, apto para entrenar"- ella solo se limitó a sonreír, pero las demás dijeron:

-"¿Cómo me veo, Gokú-san?"- dijo Musubi y Kaho, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya, son muy lindas"- ellas quedaron felices, a lo que las hermanas del trueno también se exhibieron ante Gokú, Yomi caminó de una forma sexy, Uzume hizo lo mismo cruzando sus brazos de forma muy seductora juntando sus grandes atributos, Akitsu, bueno digamos que Akitsu caminó de forma normal con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo, pero con ese traje, su cuerpo era de infarto, ella con una voz ronca dijo:

-"Espero que nos ayudes a ser muy fuerte, Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió, Homura también salió con una de esas sonrisas tan cálida, su bonita figura y con el traje de entrenamiento, la hacía parecer una adolescente de escuela y Matsu a pesar de no querer entrenar, se puso igual el traje para bueno, ya saben qué, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, conozco un lugar para entrenar, pero será lejos de la ciudad, así que se irán conmigo, una por una"- las sekireis asintieron, Miya fue la primera en irse con Gokú, el saiyajin la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial junto con Kusano, ambas sintieron el calor de su Ashikabi/Otousan, el saiyajin levitó y de un parpadeo, las llevó al bosque donde él cayó, las dejó allá y fue a por las otras, las hermanas del trueno en ambos brazos del saiyajin y las llevó a donde mismo, Akitsu fue después, después, Homura con Kaho, Matsu con Uzume y por último, Musubi, pero antes de salir el saiyajin dijo:

-"Musubi, antes de irnos, quisiera preguntarte algo"- a lo que #88 dijo:

-"¿Qué quieres preguntarme mi ashikabi?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Dentro de ti, siento dos auras diferentes"- a lo que Musubi dijo:

-"Si, tengo el alma de Yume, la sekirei #8"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Por eso, bueno más adelante me cuentas, ¿Lista para entrenar?"- ella asintió y se lanzó a Gokú para que el saiyajin la tomara en brazos, él levitó y se fueron a entrenar, dejando cerrado, la mansión Izumo.

EN EL BOSQUE…

Gokú tenía tomado en brazos a Kusano para que ella se sintiera cálida por el frío que hacía, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno para el calentamiento, daremos 100 vueltas por todo el bosque, ¿de acuerdo?"- las sekireis asintieron, y empezaron a correr las 100 vueltas menos Matsu que estaba con su ordenador portátil vigilando la mansión Izumo y ver los métodos para crear la cámara de gravedad, Gokú le estaba enseñando a meditar a Kusano para el control sobre las plantas, al paso de los 10 minutos, las sekireis terminaron, pero como saben, miya terminó antes, Gokú las felicitó y dijo:

-"Ahora, harán 500 flexiones de brazos y 500 abdominales"- Asintieron y empezaron con los ejercicios, Kusano con su meditación logró crear un árbol grande al instante, ella despertó y le dijo a Gokú:

-"Otousan, mira un árbol"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Wow, Ku-chan, eres muy buena, tienes un gran potencial, sigue así"- ella quedó feliz y siguió adelante en su entrenamiento.

-"Bueno, ahora empezaremos a entrenar"- las sekireis asintieron, entonces Gokú puso su pose kame, las chicas siguieron la pose de batalla, el saiyajin como fuente de Guía, las ayudó a corregir las poses de batalla, las que aprendían rápido era Miya, Uzume, Musubi, Kaho y Homura, mientras Yomi, Akitsu aprendían en el segundo intento ya que no eran muy de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero gracias a su ashikabi, llegaron a la par de las demás, una vez que terminaron eso, descansaron un rato, para después entrenar en pareja, sería Miya con Musubi, Homura con Uzume, Kaho con Yomi, Akitsu con Gokú, una vez hecho eso, Gokú fue a mirar como lo estaba haciendo Kusano mientras las demás hicieron los ejercicios finales, Gokú dio por finalizada los entrenamientos, cosas que las chicas quedaron muy cansadas, él saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"No están nada mal, chicas, una vez terminado esta fase, les enseñaré sobre el control del Ki, pero primero deben fortalecer sus cuerpos"- las sekireis asintieron, entonces Gokú las llevó a cada una a la mansión Izumo, Gokú les dijo que iba a seguir entrenando y se fue a las montañas a entrenar, las chicas tomaron un Baño caliente, una vez en el furo, Musubi dijo:

-"El entrenamiento de Gokú-san fue intenso"- a lo que Miya respondió:

-"Si, pero eso no es nada a comparación de lo que entrenó en su mundo"- Kusano que tenía su cuerpo lleno de espuma dijo:

-"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento, Miya Okaasan?"- El corazón de Miya se calentó ante esas palabras de Kusano al igual que las demás, la sekirei #1 con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Bueno Kusano-chan, Gokú, empezó a entrenar de muy niño, por su abuelo Gohan, que les enseñó su estilo de lucha, hasta que murió, después entrenó con un tal Maestro Roshi, haciendo ejercicios simples como correr, repartir leche, trabajar en la construcción en tiempo Record con un caparazón de tortuga muy pesada en la espalda, pero en sus recuerdos, hay unas palabras que él siempre va a valorar de su maestro"- Homura dijo:

-"¿Qué palabras son Miya-san?"- a lo que la sekirei de pelo púrpura dijo:

-"Su maestro dijo que hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que entrenar y también divertirse esas son las frases de su maestro para tener una buena condición"- a Miya se le salió unas lágrimas, ella continuó:

-"A pesar de las duras batallas que vi, siempre, pero siempre es feliz al ver a sus seres queridos vivos y felices, tan puro, tan…. Noble…."- iba a decir algo más pero Homura dijo:

-"Tan inocente"- las chicas quedaron con lágrimas en los ojos, Yomi dijo:

-"El sueño que tuve, el sufrimiento que pasó, yo… solo quiero verlo feliz"- Uzume dijo:

-"Le debo tanto que sanó a mi mejor amiga, merece lo mejor"- Las demás asintieron y Akitsu dijo:

-"Es mi luz, mi Ashikabi, el que nos protege a pesar de que nosotras deberíamos hacerlo"-

-"Pero, nos sentimos felices de que nos protege"- dijeron las hermanas del rayo, Kaho con su determinación, dijo:

-"Haré que mi ashikabi sea feliz, a pesar de los obstáculos que vendrán, estaremos ahí para ser su apoyo, me niego a creer que Gokú llegara por accidente aquí, el destino lo quiso aquí"-

-"Y cambiar todo y proteger este mundo, chicas, haremos lo mismo que Gokú, superaremos nuestros límites"- dijo Miya con determinación, las demás asintieron, estuvieron un rato en el baño, se vistieron de Maid francesa, limpiaron la mansión, Miya y Musubi prepararon el desayuno para la llegada de su Ashikabi.

Mientras con Gokú….

El saiyajin está entrenando de una forma intensa y esta vez, hizo la técnica de las multiforma, creando un clon de él, ambos se transformaron en SSJ, se agarraron a madrazos, Gokú original, tomó el brazo de su clon y lo mandó a volar lejos mientras que el clon se detuvo y desapareció, apareciendo frente al saiyajin original, dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar impactando en unas rocas en la cima de las montañas destruyendo parte de ella, el saiyajin salió volando hacia su clon y le dio el patadón en toda su cara al Gokú garka, ok no, que salió volando en cielo, pero para terminar la pelea, ambos en posición de preparar la técnica enseñada por Roshi, ambos ahuecaron sus manos hacia tras y exclamaron:

-"Ka… Me… Ha….. Me…"- se creó una bola de ki en sus manos ahuecadas de color azul a celeste y finalizaron con un:

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaa"- ambos extendieron sus manos, lanzando una gran viga de Ki chocando ambos, causando un terremoto en el lugar, bueno eso fue a nivel mundial ya que Gokú fue a por todo y como la técnica de la multiforma divide el poder de acuerdo a cuantos clones vas a crear, esta vez fue a la mitad, las chicas afirmaron las cosas del lugar, pero no pasó a mayores, ahora en los choques del kamehameha, Gokú original no aguantó más y su clon desapareció creando una explosión en el cielo con ráfagas de vientos alrededor, el saiyajin todo magullado, cayó al suelo en la montaña nevada, él se dijo "Creo que exageré con mi poder, espero que Matsu le vaya bien con lo de la máquina de gravedad", con eso se puso de pie y con la energía que le quedaba voló a una velocidad suficiente en llegar a su hogar en 10 minutos.

10 minutos después…

-"Hola….. ¿Qué te pasó, Gokú?"-dijo Miya al alamarse del estado de su Ashikabi, su traje de pelea se rasgó completamente con algunos moretones en su cuerpo, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Jejejejejejejejeje, no es nada Miya, solo estaba entrenando y se me pasó la mano…"- y con eso se desmayó por el desgaste de energía, Miya y las demás preocupadas, auxiliaron a su Ashikabi y lo llevaron a su habitación, ahora en el futón donde dejaron descansar a Gokú, Miya dijo:

-"Uzume, Musubi, vayan a buscar una olla con agua tibia y toallas"- las chicas asintieron y fueron a buscar lo que les pidió Miya, la sekirei #1 continuó:

-"Homura ve a buscar el botiquín de los primeros auxilio"- ella asintió y les dijo a las demás menos Kusano:

-"Ayúdenme a sacar la ropa de Gokú, Hibiki, ve a buscar ropa limpia de mi ashikabi"- Hibiki asintió y fue a buscar la ropa de Gokú. Yomi, Miya, Akitsu, Hikari y Matsu sacaron la ropa de Gokú, poco a poco dejándolo solo en bóxer, las chicas quedaron muy sonrojadas ante tal cuerpo que ven con sus ojos, "Tan guapo, quisiera perderme en esos músculos" pensaron las sekireis presentes, pero Miya recuperó su compostura al llegar las demás con las cosas que les mandó a buscar, la dueña de Izumo Inn tomó una toalla y empezó a limpiar las partes con sangre seca del cuerpo de Gokú, Matsu ayudó en eso también, las demás solo miraron con preocupación "Solo quiero que esté bien" fueron el pensamientos de las sekireis, una vez que limpiaron las heridas, empezaron a desinfectarlo con un poco de alcohol y algodón, Miya se dijo "No te excedas para la otra, mi ashikabi" y así siguió curándolo, una vez vendado y cuidado junto con Matsu, ella dijo:

-"Ya está, solo tiene que descansar"- las demás asintieron, Homura dijo que va a hacer de guardián Sekirei, las hermanas del rayo propusieron acompañarlas y la sekirei #6 asintió, salieron mientras que las demás quedaron en hacer los quehaceres del hogar mientras Gokú solo dormía. Musubi, Kaho y Kusano fueron de compras a la tienda por mercadería para el almuerzo ya que posiblemente su ashikabi despertaría a esa hora ya que eran las 1:00 pm, fueron con sus compras así de normal, charlando sobre el entrenamiento mientras cargaban bolsas y sacos de mercadería, llegaron y se pusieron a ayudar.

Homura, Hikari y Hibiki están saltando edificios ya que como comieron el desayuno post entrenamientos, están al 100 para patear traseros del MBI, entonces quedaron paradas en la azotea de un edificio, miraron para ver si las sekireis que faltan están alados con sus Ashikabis, miraron todo normal, hasta que pasaron el rato hablando sobre el plan sekirei y la forma en que Gokú causó un impacto en ellas y en este mundo, pero de repente, vieron a una mujer rubia tetona estando en aprietos por las dos sekireis del escuadrón de disciplina, iban a hacer algo pero…..

Tsukiumi se negó a ser llevadas por los soldados, diciendo que no hizo nada malo, pero entonces aparecieron las dos sekireis con el apodo de los perros del MBI, Benitsubasa dijo:

-"Tsukiumi, sekirei #9, no pongas resistencia o te tomamos a la fuerza"- a lo que la sekirei orgullosa dijo:

-"Me niego, no hice nada malo"- a lo que Haihane dijo:

-"Lo siento chica, tenemos órdenes del MBI y que seas alada con el hijo de Minaka"- A lo que Tsukiumi en su ira dijo:

-"No dejaré que nadie me obligue a forzarme a ser alada, seré la sekirei más fuerte sin esos sucios princesos esclavistas sexuales"- preparó un ataque llamado:

-"Hydra Blast"- y con eso una viga de agua dirigida hacia el ejército Mbi juntos con las sekireis del escuadrón disciplinario, pero Benitsubasa junto con un ataque de fuerza repelió la técnica de la sekirei del agua, ella dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero necesitas ser alado para liberar su poder máximo, Minato"- salió un chico de apariencia delgada vestido con el traje militar del MBI, él dijo:

-"Soy tu ashikabi, Tsukiumi, espero que puedas ser alado conmigo de la manera más pacifica o sino a la fuerza"- ella con una cara asqueada dijo:

-"Nunca"- y con eso lanzó otro ataque de agua, el mismo Hydra blast pero fue cortado por Haihane, ella lengüeteó su cuchilla y dijo:

-"Entonces a la fuerza, guardias, disparen"- los guardias asintieron y dispararon dardos tranquilizantes a la chica rubia, ella sabía que se le llegaba una, sería su final, pero los dardos fueron desviados por una mujer de edad mayor pelo largo color purpura oscuros con grandes proporciones, llevando una botella de licor, lo hizo con una ataque de viento, mandó a volar a los soldados y a las sekireis del escuadrón disciplinario, ella le hizo un gesto a Tsukiumi y que saltaran juntas al edificios, yendo del lugar, Homura y las demás se marcharon de ahí para asegurarse que los sekireis encuentren a su Ashkabis sin ser forzados.

Con Tsukiumi y la mujer adulta..

-"No necesitaba tu ayuda"- dijo la rubia orgullosa, la sekirei de pelo purpura con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si no estuviera ahí, serías forzada a estar con el hijo de Minaka"- ella siguió bebiendo de su licor, Tsukiumi dijo:

-"¿Por qué sigues bebiendo sin caer en la borrachera?"- a lo que la mujer responde:

-"Tuve un sueño, mi ashikabi está aquí y no solo eso, él cambió todo el plan sekirei, y yo en vez de ser alado por otro a menos….."- Tsukiumi sabía a lo que iba a decir ella, pero dijo:

-"¿A menos qué?"- a lo que la mujer responde:

-"Una profecía de que un Ashikabi sería el protector de los sekireis, que 14 sekireis estarían de su lado"- Tsukiumi se sorprendió ante esa revelación, sabía del plan sekirei, pero lo que no sabía era esa profecía, ella dijo:

-"¿Por qué el MBI no dijo de esa profecía?"- a lo que la mujer de pelo purpura oscuro dijo:

-"Ellos no lo saben, solo el Dr. Asama lo sabía, quería intentar él ser el de la profecía pero no funcionó"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Entonces, me iré, soy Tsukiumi y gracias"-

-"Soy Kazehana, no hay de qué y busca a tu Ashikabi"- y con eso salió volando con su técnica del viento, Tsukiumi sintió que su corazón ardió al recordar esa terrible batalla de su Ashikabi, sus ojos plateados a comparación con los verdeazulados, tomó una decisión y empezó con su búsqueda.

EN IZUMO INN…

Gokú despertó, está en su habitación, recordó la batalla como entrenamiento que tuvo y se dijo "JEJEJEJE, me excedí un poco, pero no importa, a este paso controlaré el SSJ sin recurrir a la ira" se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta que está en bóxer, abrió la puerta y vio a Akitsu que iba a entrar a su habitación con las ropas limpias de Gokú, ella se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo del saiyajin, después una baba en su boca, pensamientos impuros y sus bragas se mojaron, juntó sus piernas y se le cayó la ropa limpia que fue interceptado por Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Akitsu, estás enferma?"- Gokú tocó la frente de la sekirei #7, ella dijo:

-"n…. no… es... estoy bien Gokú"- y con eso se fue al baño, el saiyajin vio gotas de liquidos en el suelo cuando Akitsu se fue al baño, pero el saiyajin miró hacia el cielo para ver si estaba goteando por lluvia, miró por la ventana, no está lloviendo, dejó eso de lado y con paño rasgado de su dogi con el que entrenó, se puso a limpiar el piso, "Pero que olor más raro" se dijo Gokú, se dio cuenta que está en bóxer, se puso el pantalón con la que trajo Akitsu y la camisa con tirante sin manga color negro, bajó a la cocina, que estaba Miya, él se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"MMMMMM, huele rico Miya, ¿Qué estás cocinando?"- Miya se asustó un poco, se dio vuelta a ver a Gokú cerca de ella, Miya se imaginó tomando su cintura y sentir su miembro viril en su trasero y tomarla en el acto, pero sacudió mentalmente ante eso, ella dijo:

-"Ho.. hola Gokú, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y sin querer, abrazó la cintura de Miya, ella se tranquilizó y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su ashikabi, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Perdónenme por hacerlas preocuparse"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo que llegaste tan herido?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, quería poner a prueba mis limites, y con una técnica de crear un clon de mí mismo, empecé a entrenar"- la sekirei asintió y dijo:

-"Pero, está bien, pero para la otra no llegues así"- él saiyajin asintió y con un tierno beso en los labios de Miya en la cual se sorprendió ya que tomó la iniciativa con ella, decidió corresponder el beso, pero en la mente del saiyajin "No sé por qué hice eso, pero me siento feliz cada vez que veo esos labios de Miya, ¿será eso, amor?" dejó eso de lado y decidió terminar el beso, él dijo:

-"¿te gustó?"- a lo que Miya sonrojada dijo:

-"Si, me gustó, gracias, amor"- a Gokú se le ardió el corazón ante la palabra amor, pero quería seguir probando, pero Miya dijo:

-"Gokú ve a ayudar a las demás mientras que el almuerzo está listo dentro de poco"- él asintió y se fue a ayudar a Musubi, Kaho y Kusano, mientras que Yomi está con Matsu en su habitación ayudando en el experimento llamado "Gokú", Akitsu digamos que está en el baño haciendo cositas con su cuerpo al ver el físico de su Ashikabi, ella estaba sobando su coño, se sacó sus bragas y empezó a masturbarse pensando en el físico de Gokú tomándola a ella y haciendo el amor con ella, gimiendo su nombre, después tocó sus pechos mientras se tocaba su coño, ella seguía gimiendo hasta que acabó, ella cansada, se bañó, se puso ropa limpia y salió, pero no se dio cuenta que Uzume estaba escuchando todo lo que ella estaba haciendo, se puso roja pero se contuvo de tocarse ahí mismo, "Pronto me entregaré a él, mi ashikabi" pensó Uzume, así se fueron a almorzar.

Goku está jugando con Kusano, ambos estaban jugando a las escondidas, el saiyajin decidió no usar su técnica de Ki, entonces hizo la cuenta, Kusano se escondió en algún lugar de la mansión, el saiyajin terminó su cuenta y empezó a buscar a la pequeña Kusano, entonces se encontró con Musubi y Kaho, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Kaho, ¿has visto a Ku-chan?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"Si, creo que sí"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Me puedes decir?"- Kaho con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si pero si me das un besito"- a lo que el saiyajin sin pensarlo, la besó en los labios, Kaho sonrojada, "Ese beso, es la misma sensación que sentí cuando sentí con Miya", ambos se separaron, ella dijo:

-"B… bueno, Musubi sabe"- el saiyajin miró a Musubi con un puchero y con un beso en los labios de la sekirei #88, probando esos carnosos labios de la chica, "La misma sensación pero algo dentro de ella, no otra ella quiere salir de ahí y estar ¿conmigo?", entonces dejó de besar a Musubi, le dijo a ella:

-"¿Ahora me dirás dónde está Ku-chan?"- a lo que Musubi dijo:

-"Si cerca de las habitación de Miya"- el saiyajin asintió y se fue al interior de la mansión, Kusano empezó a correr y se escondió en un mueble siendo detectado por Uzume, Gokú entró y vio a Uzume y dijo:

-"Uzume, ¿viste a Kusano?"- la sekirei # 10 con una sonrisa seductora dijo:

-"Si, pero si me das lo que hiciste a Miya"- el saiyajin recordó lo hizo con Miya, la tomó de la cintura y la besó causando una gran sorpresa en Uzume, ella rodeó el cuello de Gokú e intensificó el beso, cosa que estaban jugando con sus lenguas, "La misma sensación, pero ¿por qué en más de una y no solo una de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Bulma?" eso lo pensó, se separó y dijo:

-"¿Y?"- Uzume con un sonrojo apuntó al mueble, él asintió y abrió el mueble, Kusano no estaba ahí, ella salió mientras su Otousan estaba besando a Uzume Okaasan, se escondió cerca donde estaba Akitsu, entonces el saiyajin preguntó a una Akitsu sonrojada:

-"¿Akitsu, ¿Qué pasa, de verdad estás bien?"- ella al ver la preocupación por parte de su ashikabi, no aguantó más y lo besó, lo besó con tanta pasión que sus alas salieron de su espalda, "esa sensación, esa sensación, este sentimiento" fue el pensamiento del saiyajin, tomó de la cintura a la mujer y se pegó en ella, Akitsu abrazó el cuello de su ashikabi, lo hizo para calmar la excitación que sentía y se acordó de las reglas que le dio Miya y por eso el beso, ella se calmó y dijo:

-"Gracias, amor"- y con eso bajó, Gokú quería decir dónde está Kusano, pero dejó eso de lado y la siguió buscando.

Yomi y Matsu salieron de la habitación y vieron a Kusano esconderse en una maceta gigante que estaba al final del pasillo, pero vieron a su Ashikabi besar a Akitsu, pero ella se fue, Gokú las vio y dijo:

-"Oigan chicas, ¿Dónde está Ku-chan?"- las chicas se miraron entre sí e hicieron la misma condición que Kaho, Gokú tomó de la cintura a Matsu y la besó, y que pasó, la misma sensación, al igual que Yomi, ella lo hizo con más pasión en el beso con su ashikabi, Gokú sin más rodeo buscó a Kusano y la encontró.

-"Ajá, te encontré Ku-chan"- la tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas, ella se reía, el saiyajin, puso su nariz con la de ella y dijo:

-"Espero que te hayas divertido"- ella abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Si, Otousan, me divertí mucho, pero"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"¿Qué pasa, Ku-chan?"- a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"Extraño jugar con Shi-chan"- ella con lágrimas en los ojos, el saiyajin puso la cabecita de Kusano en el pecho, ella lloró más, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Shhhhh, no llores, hija mía, buscaremos a ese Shi-chan si te hace feliz"- kusano miró a los ojos de Gokú y dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, lo prometo"- ella feliz abrazó aún más fuerte, ella dijo:

-"Que bueno que estés a mi lado, Otousan, te quiero"- el saiyajin abrazó paternalmente a Kusano y dijo:

-"Yo también, Ku-chan"- Miya iba a dar aviso y vio que Yomi, Matsu miraban con lágrimas a Gokú y Kusano, ella logró escuchar eso y también lloró "Gracias, madre, por traer al ashikabi de la profecía, gracias" ella dio aviso del almuerzo, los demás asintieron y bajaron a comer, Gokú preguntó por Hikari, Hibiki y Homura, Miya le dijo que fueron a hacer ronda, él asintió y comió, el almuerzo pasó y Gokú fue hacer ronda a la ciudad.

-"Kaho, Musubi y Kusano, ¿pueden regar el jardín mientras yo voy de compras para la cena?"- las chicas asintieron y Miya con una sonrisa dulce, fue a comprar.

En el camino, vemos a una sekirei vestido con un kimono negro, falda corta hasta el muslo, botas con tacones incluído, su pelo gris largo afirmado en una cola de caballo con una capa y su espada envainada, caminando hacia la posada llamada Izumo Inn, mientras con las chicas estaban jugando con manguera y justo cuando la chica con kimono negro entró, las chicas sin querer mojaron a la mujer de pelo gris, Musubi y Kaho la miraron y ambas dijeron:

-"¿Karasuba-sama?"- la mujer llamada Karasuba las miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Mu-chan y Ka-chan, que buenos que las encuentro aquí"- a lo que Musubi dijo:

-"Yo también, ¿a qué vienes?"- a lo que la sekirei negro dijo:

-"He oído que fuiste alado al mismo Ashikabi al igual que Ka-chan"- Kaho se sonrojó y recordó el beso con Gokú, Musubi feliz dijo:

-"Si, es muy fuerte y valiente"- a lo que Karasuba, que ya sabía que era Gokú su ashikabi, dijo:

-"¿Está aquí?"- a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"No, Otousan se encuentra en la ciudad"- a lo que Karasuba, aunque no lo demostraba, sentía un poco de decepción no encontrar a su futuro ashikabi, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, mi kimono está mojado, quisiera cambiarme mientras se seque"- las chicas asintieron y se arreglaron, Matsu iba a salir de la habitación hasta que vio a Karasuba, se asustó y se dijo "¿Qué hace ella aquí, vendrá a matarme?" Karasuba la miró y dijo:

-"¿Matsu?, asi que te alaste con el mismo ashikabi que Miya, ¿verdad?"- la chica asintió asustada y dijo:

-"¿Vas…. Pelear con él?"- la pelo gris con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ufufufufufu, no, no le haré nada, bueno creo que mi Kimono se secó, nos vemos pronto, Matsu"- la sekirei #2 tuvo una ligera sospecha en ella, pero dejó eso de lado y se fue a hacer sus labores.

Al rato, una vez que Karasuba se puso su kimono negro, se dirigió a Musubi y Kaho, ella dijo:

-"¿Recuerdan la promesa?"- a lo que Musubi dijo:

-"Si, que algún día una de las dos nos enfrentaremos a ti"- Karasuba con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Quizás no nos enfrentemos en bando contrario, ya que no me he alado, pero encontré a mi Ashikabi"- las chicas asintieron pero Kaho dijo:

-"¿A qué te refieres con quizás?"- a lo que Karasuba con una sonrisa sincera dijo:

-"Ya lo verás"- y con eso, salió de la posada dejando a las chicas con dudas.

Miya caminó con una sonrisa, pensando que comida preparar para Gokú, hasta que esa sonrisa cambió a uno de seriedad al ver a Karasuba, ella dijo:

-"Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que Karasuba con calma dijo:

-"Solo pasaba a ver a Mu-chan y Ka-chan"- Miya con sospecha dijo:

-"No mientas, ¿viniste a matar a Gokú?"- Karasuba no dijo nada y siguió avanzando pasando al lado de Miya, ella dijo con voz autoritaria:

-"Responde"- a lo que Karasuba sin voltear atrás dijo:

-"No, no obedezco órdenes del MBI"- y con eso, se fue, Miya miró sorprendida ante esa revelación, pero decidió seguir con su camino pensando en eso.

Al rato después con Gokú…

-"Hey, Homura, Hikari y Hibiki"- las sekireis miraron a Gokú volando entre edificios ellas saludaron y recibieron sus respectvos besitos por parte del saiyajin, sonrojando, pero dejaron eso de lado y Hikari dijo:

-"Qué bueno que estés a tiempo aquí para ayudarnos"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba fuera?"- a lo que Homura responde:

-"Bueno, ya queda pocos sekireis alados, pero los daños son mínimos"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, vayamos a arruinar el plan sekirei"- las sekireis asintieron y saltaron edificios, viendo escena de como las sekireis se alaron con sus ashikabis al igual que una chica llamada Yukari que fue alado con un sekirei macho, la chica miró al guapo saiyajin pero ya tenía a un bue ashikabi, dejó eso de lado y tomaron su camino.

-"Hey Seo, amigo, ¿Qué cuentas?"- el chico rudo miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Que bueno vernos de nuevo, amigo ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?"- el saiyajin miró a las sekireis de Seo y ellas lo saludaron, dijo:

-"Bueno, ayudando a los sekireis que sean alados, ¿ustedes?"- Seo dijo:

-"Bueno, estamos pateando traseros del MBI y algunos pandilleros, la paga es muy buena y lo otro gracias al dinero que me diste, me compré un departamento con las chicas"- el saiyjin con un sonrisa, iba a decir algo pero….

-"TÚ"- las hermanas del rayo apuntaron a Seo y sin pensarlo juntaron sus manos y exclamaron:

-"Kaminari"- un ataque relámpago dirigido a Seo pero fue desviado por Gokú y las sekireis de Seo se pusieron en posición de combate, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Chicas, ¿Qué les pasa?"- a lo que Hibiki dijo:

-"Él quería que fuéramos alados a la fuerza y lo rechazamos"- Gokú miró a Seo y dijo:

-"¿Es verdad, Seo?"- a lo que el chico rudo dijo:

-"Si, lo siento mucho"- Hikari no le creyó pero Gokú dijo:

-"Chicas cálmense, se disculpó y no se preocupen, ustedes son mis sekireis y yo las protegeré"- las hermanas del rayo quedaron felices y abrazaron a Gokú y dijeron:

-"Oh, mi Gokú, estamos tan felices que seas mi ashikabi"- ella correspondió el abrazo, Seo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un ataque letal de agua en forma de dragón dirigido hacia Gokú, el saiyajin se percató, iba a actuar pero una gran viga de Llama interceptó ese ataque dejando un gran vapor, Homura se puso delante de Gokú y los demás, ella dijo:

-"Mi Ashikabi, ¿estás bien?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias Homura, te debo una"- la sekirei del fuego asintió y se imaginó como le cobraría ese favor, se sonrojó en su máscara, pero se puso seria y dijo:

-"Oye, ¿Por qué atacas a mi ashikabi por la espalda?"- el vapor se disipó, se vio a una rubia tetona y dijo:

-"Porque lo quiero matar, ese es un esclavista asqueroso"- las hermanas del rayo se enojaron por esas palabras al igual que Homura, Hikari dijo:

-"Mi ashikabi no es así, él es un hombre tan puro"-

-"Tan noble"- dijo Hibiki.

-"Tan inocente que soy muy feliz que sea mi ashikabi"- terminó de decir Homura, la tetona miró a Homura, ella dijo:

-"Ahora eres mujer, te alaste con ese asqueroso hombre"- quería creer las palabras de las chicas, pero su orgullo lo cegó, Gokú se puso delante de sus sekireis y con una mirada intensa que hizo que la rubia le temblaran las piernas, él dijo:

-"Hola, soy Gokú, no sé por qué me atacaste, pero no permitiré que me maten, yo protejo este mundo, ¿queda claro?"- la rubia se asustó ante ese tono de su futuro ashikabi, era la misma mirada intensa que en su sueño cuando se tranformó en un aura rubia, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Te ataqué porque tú eres mi Ashikabi y no quiero ser alada por nadie, es por eso que tengo que matarte"- ella preparó un ataque, Homura y las hermanas del rayo iban a actuar pero Gokú se los negó con cara de "Yo arreglo esto, todo va estar bien", ellas asintieron, Seo y sus sekireis estaban viendo la escena y por primera vez actuar a Gokú, entonces la rubia dijo:

-"Yamata no orochi"- y con eso lanzó un ataque de agua con forma de serpiente de ochos cabezas dispuesta a matar a Gokú, pero el saiyajin con un puño de aire comprimido dispersando el ataque de la rubia dejando en shock a todos los presentes incluso a la rubia "Dispersó mi ataque más poderoso como si nada" se asustó mucho, el saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera, dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero no te obligaré a ser alada, vete"- la chica rubia sintió que su corazón se apretó ante esas palabras, su corazón se resquebrajaba, ella con lágrimas en los ojos, ella dijo:

-"P..pero, el sue….."- fue interrumpido por Gokú, dijo:

-"Ya te dije, vete, no te obligaré a nada si eso te hace feliz"- a la rubia se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón se estaba desmoronando cuando el saiyajin le dio la espalda, iba a hablar cuando…..

-"Abran fuego"- gritó uno de los soldados del MBI, apuntando a Gokú pero la rubia estaba al medio, ella escuchó las balas de los soldados, cerró sus ojos para el final pero sintió que alguien la abrazó con una mano, Gokú interceptó las balas que estaban destinados hacia la rubia, los demás se quitaron de ahí, Gokú seguía interceptando hasta la última bala, el saiyajin en su ira, exclamó en su ira y dijo:

-"Estúpido"- lanzó el mismo ataque de viento comprimido pero más potente, dejando fuera de combate a los soldados con sus transportes incluidos, el saiyajin miró a la rubia y dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- la chica rubia abrió sus lindos ojos azules y miró a los ojos del saiyajin, esa pureza, inocencia, esa valentía veía en los ojos de Gokú, ella lloró en el pecho de Gokú y abrazó fuerte como si fuera un salvavidas, el saiyajin solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello rubio diciendo:

-"Shhhhh, todo está bien, te protegeré con mi vida"- Gokú no sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, solo deseaba protegerla al igual que las demás, la rubia miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿En… serio?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Si, y estaré ahí para ti"- ella no aguantó más y besó a Gokú, el saiyajin no esperó eso, pero la tomó de la cintura para intensificar más el beso, ella abrazó el cuello del saiyajin saliendo alas de su espalda y la cresta sekirei incluida, cesó el beso, ella dijo:

-"Esta agua de mi contrato, purificará los males de mi ashikabi, Sekirei #9, Tsukiumi, estaré para siempre contigo, mi salvador, mi ashikabi"- una carga se disipó en ella, su corazón volvió a arder y puso su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin cerrando los ojos, Gokú solo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su bello cabello rubio.

Fin del capítulo 8…

Buena, espero que les guste y en mi perfil está la orden de subir cada capítulo, ahora me enfocaré en el siguiente fics y así sucesivamente, gracias por todos, y nos revimos, reviente los reviews para llegar a los 200 antes del capítulo 10, vamos que se puede…


	9. Chapter 9

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: Bueno, bueno, en mi perfil sale la orden de subir los capítulos, se modificará de acuerdo al nivel de aceptación, así que empecemos. Estamos terminando el año y todavía hay haters de DBZ, pensé que se calmaron, pero están más pendejos que antes, bueno ahora si.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 9: "Plan de escape, la sekirei del viento y un vínculo"

Gokú llegó con Tsukiumi, Homura, Hikari y Hibiki a cenar, las sekireis vieron a Gokú con la nueva, Miraron de reojo y Yomi dijo:

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- a lo que Tsukiumi de forma orgullosa dijo:

-"Soy la sekirei de Gokú, Tsukiumi, la esposa legal"- a las chicas le salieron una vena en sus cabezas a excepción de Kusano y Musubi que se acercó a Gokú, lo abrazó y le dijo a la rubia:

-"Yo también soy su esposa"- cosa que dejó impactada a la rubia.

-"Yo también soy su esposa"- dijo Yomi.

-"Yo también"- dijo Homura.

-"Nosotras también somos sus esposas"- exclamaron las hermanas del rayo.

-"Y yo que, también soy sekirei de Gokú"- dijeron Uzume y Matsu al mismo tiempo.

-"Él es mi ashikabi y yo soy su esposa"- dijo Kaho, Akitsu sonrojada dijo:

-"Él es el hombre de mis sueños, mi Ashikabi"- La rubia orgullosa miró a Gokú con una mirada oscura y dijo:

-"¿Las alastes a la fuerza?"- a lo que el saiyajin de forma tranquilo dijo:

-"No, ellas quisieron estar conmigo, no las quise obligar, además ellas están felices conmigo, ¿verdad Ku-chan?"- la niña se abalanzó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Es verdad lo que dijo Otousan, Tsukiumi Okaasan"- a la rubia se le enterneció el corazón ante tal revelación "me dijo mamá", ella se calmó y dijo:

-"Está bien, mientras sea la primera esposa, todo bien"- Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, miró a la causante y vio a una mujer de pelo púrpura con una dulce sonrisa pero con un aura oscura demostrando su cara demoniaca detrás de esa dulce sonrisa, ella dijo:

-"Tsukiumi, ¿te alaste con Gokú?"- ella asintió y se aferró al brazo de Gokú asustada, Miya dijo:

-"Soy Miya, la sekirei #1, Gokú es mi Ashikabi y yo soy la primera esposa de Gokú, ¿quedó claro?"- la pobre rubia asintió, "pero no perderé, seré la primera en entregarme a Gokú" ella solo sonrió y se presentaron, cenaron, Miya le dijo las reglas de la posada y que está prohibido usar cualquier cosa que pertenece al MBI, cosa que a la rubia no tuvo más opción que botar la tarjeta VIP del MBI, se le asignó una habitación y desde ahora en adelante Miya puso la regla de no acostarse con Gokú (Si claro, Ni Miya se la cree), las chicas asintieron pero por dentro se iban a escabullirse, pero Kusano al ser la hija de Gokú, tiene el privilegio de dormir en el pecho del saiyajin cosa que el corazón de las chicas se enterneció más y aumentar ese deseo de ser uno con Gokú.

Han pasado 2 días desde que Tsukiumi se unió a Gokú, las cosas en esos están normales, el MBI no ha hecho ningún movimiento, solo resguardar la ciudad, tanto el saiyajin como Homura y las hermanas del rayo daban vuelta por la ciudad para evitar peleas entre sekirei y pateando traseros a algunos soldados y Ashikabi maltratadores, como también la adición de Tsukiumi al entrenamiento con Gokú, la misma rutina de correr, flexiones y entrenar artes marciales pero con pesas que se le añadió, cortesía de Gokú cuando fue a comprar con Musubi y Kaho a la tienda de deportes, en el trabajo de modelo digamos que las compañeras de trabajo del saiyajin están cada vez más atraída hacia él, las nuevas sesiones de fotos cada vez más atrevida y una nueva paga, pero como es costumbre, el bono llega después de la publicación de la revista.

-"Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el día de la publicación"- dijo Gokú despidiéndose.

-"Te esperaré con ansias Gokú-kun"- dijo Ayako con una sonrisa seductora.

-"Yo también te espero con ansias, Gokú"- dijo la hermosa June con una sonrisa cálida y se fueron.

-"¿A qué se referían con eso?"- el jefe le dijo:

-"La tienes difícil Gokú"- y con eso se fue el jefe dejando a Gokú muy confundido.

Bueno, al pasar el rato, llegó a la residencia Izumo, saludando a Miya y las demás pero la rubia se abalanzó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Cómo estás mi ashikabi?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Bien, he estado bien en el trabajo"- A Miya se le salió una vena en su frente al igual que las demás menos Kusano, Musubi empezó a sentir celos porque la rubia se les adelantó y de un dos por tres se abalanzaron a Gokú cayendo al suelo, el saiyajin ni podía respirar entre tanto pecho y besos de las sekireis a excepción de Kusano que miraba divertido como sus mamás demuestran su cariño a su Otousan, entonces sonó el teléfono y Kusano contestó, ella dijo:

-"Moshi, Moshi, ¿eh?, busca a Otousan, ¿verdad?, bueno"- Kusano le pasa el teléfono a Gokú que logró recuperar el aliento de tanto cariño de las sekireis presentes, entonces cogió el teléfono y dijo:

-"Hola, Seo, bueno después de almuerzo, ok, ya sé dónde, bueno, adiós amigo"- colgó, Miya por curiosidad dijo:

-"¿Qué quería Kaoru-san, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Quería que fuera a su casa para hablar acerca de un plan"- Miya sospechó algo, pero dio por listo el almuerzo, comieron, charlaron y Gokú hablaba de sus aventuras con Kusano cosa que la rubia se sintió más idolatrada por Gokú y así pasó el almuerzo.

Gokú fue solo a la casa de Seo, o eso pensó, golpeó la puerta y salió Yashima a atenderlo, ella dijo:

-"Gokú-san bienvenido, mi ashikabi lo está esperando"- el saiyajin pasó y vio a su amigo junto con su otra sekirei y dos Jóvenes que aparentan tener unos 15 a 16 años, Seo los saludó y dijo:

-"Hey Gokú, ¿Cómo vas?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bien, Seo, ¿para qué me quieres?"- a lo que Kaoru dijo:

-"Bueno ellos dos son Haruka y Kunou, ella es un sekirei"- Gokú los saludó y ellos un poco tímido lograron saludarlo, pero Seo dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora que se conocen, ves como la ciudad fue sitiada por el MBI, a todos aquellos que quieran escapar del plan sekirei, serán abatidos"- pero el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero yo trato de evitar eso"- a lo que Haruka dijo:

-"Si, lo sé Señor Gokú, pero usted nunca va estar en todos lados, el MBI sitió todo el lugar y es difícil de salir de Tokyo"- el saiyajin quedó pensativo, iba a decir algo pero Seo lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Pero tengo un plan para sacarlos de la ciudad sin el MBI ni el escuadrón de disciplina encima, pero costará dinero"- a lo que Haruka dijo:

-"Pero no tengo dinero"- Kaoru iba a decir algo pero Gokú lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, yo le pagaré, es mi amigo después de todo, Seo dime que es lo que planeas"- el chico rudo miró a Gokú, "Muy noble de tu parte", sacó el mapa de la ciudad y dijo:

-"Miren, aquí estamos nosotros, todos los servicios como aeropuerto, línea de autobuses y del Tren, están cerrados, incluso en la frontera de la ciudad está bien resguardado, estos tipos duros están armados hasta los dientes, con tanque y helicópteros"- Gokú miró y es cierto, decenas de helicópteros ahí, él podía hacerlo solo, pero como le dio el trabajo a Seo, quería saber hasta qué punto llegaban y si las cosas se ponían feas, él estaba ahí para intervenir, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz que entró en la ventana del departamento.

-"Gokú-san"- entró y era Musubi, Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"¿Musubi, como llegaste hasta aquí?"- la sekirei #88, sonrojada, juntó sus dedos y dijo:

-"Te seguí, ¿estas molesto?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"No para nada, ya sabía que me estabas siguiendo"- ella sonrió y abrazó a su Ashikabi, "Esa aura, tan pura y poderosa, me alegro que Mu-chan sea alada con el Ashikabi de la profecía, quisiera estar con mi cuerpo para ser alada por él" dijo una mente muy profunda en el aura de Musubi, Gokú lo sintió pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan?"- Musubi está muy curiosa acerca de ese plan, Seo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, aquí en el mapa hay varios callejones para llegar a la estación de tren, la única parte aislada es el puente que conecta hacia la otra ciudad, pero tenemos que deshacernos de los soldados que custodian el interior del lugar, Gokú, Musubi ustedes pueden noquearlos a ellos juntos con las hermanas del rayo y homura"- el saiyajin asintió y les dijo que los iba a convencer de ese plan de escape, Seo solo sonrió y continuó diciendo:

-"Hay algo más que debes saber acerca del riesgo de este plan, ahora que las cosas están muy malas por acá, el escuadrón de disciplina está con una locura de sangre y ellos con el ejército, no dudarán en dispararnos si intentamos escapar, pero tenemos una peueña ventaja"- a lo que Musubi dijo:

-"¿Qué ventaja tenemos, Seo-san?"- a lo que el chico rudo dijo:

-"se dice que la sekirei negro no se encuentra el MBI ni siquiera saben su paradero, se dice que se rebeló frente a ellos"- Musubi asintió y también Gokú, pero se sintió raro al mencionar el nombre de la sekirei Negro, recordó lo que soñó anoche.

Flashback, en la mente de Gokú….

Gokú ve en sus sueños, una isla, Musubi peleando con esa sekirei negro, ambos dando lo mejor de sí, pero había un problema, él no era el ashikabi de ninguno de las dos, Musubi era alada con el Chico que quería forzar a Tsukiumi a ser alada, ambas dando le mejor pero ella, la sekirei negro tenía un odio hacia los ashikabis, quería evitar ese sentimiento débil hacia un hombre débil y egoísta, más encima homosexual (no sé si Natsuo es Gay pero lo parece), ella prefirió autodestruirse que seguir siendo alada con ese hombre, derrotada y cayó, Gokú se preocupó y todo se volvió blanco, la vio en el suelo y con el instinto de abrazarla, lo hizo, se arrodilló y la acunó en su pecho diciendo "Te prometo que no pasarás por eso, Karasuba, estaré ahí para que seas más fuertes y protegerte, amor" no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero se sentía bien, su dogi se estaba mojando con las lágrimas de esa mujer de pelo gris con kimono negro, ella lo miró y vio a ese hombre "Mi ashikabi" y así besó al saiyajin, estuvieron así y ella dijo: "Búscame y estaremos juntos para siempre, te amo" y con eso todo se volvió negro hasta que despertó.

Fin Flashback

Musubi miró a su ashikabi, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió Kuno y dijo:

-"Me alegro que ustedes nos ayuden pero no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes, solo quiero estar con Haruka-san"- dijo la chica llorando, Haruka le dijo:

-"No llores, Kuno, debemos ser fuertes"- ella dejó de llorar y sonrió hacia él, Kuno dijo:

-"Si, haré cualquier cosa por ti"- el corazón de la chica empezó a arder, Gokú y Musubi solo sonrieron, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Cuándo ejecutaremos tu plan, Seo?"- a lo que Seo Kaoru dijo:

-"Mañana, al atardecer"- Gokú asintió y empezaron a pedir Pizza y refresco por cortesía de Gokú, diciendo que le pagaron un bono extra en su trabajo y los demás felices hasta el atardecer.

Gokú está caminando felizmente con Musubi junto con la parejita de jóvenes, estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la mansión Izumo.

-"Miya, ya llegué"- Miya se acercó y le pegó con el cucharón y dijo:

-"¿Dónde estabas Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin con un chinchón dijo:

-"Ay, Miya, estaba con Seo y Musubi me siguió, bueno te presento a mis nuevos amigos"- presentó a Haruka y Kuno, las demás saludaron, la cena está lista y Gokú explicó todo lo que iba hacer Seo, Tsukiumi se indignó y dijo:

-"¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Hacer qué?"- a lo que la rubia responde:

-"Que ellos escapen del plan sekirei, ¿no es el destino en que sekirei peleen por sus ashikabi para llegar al cielo?"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa, tocó el hombro de la rubia y dijo:

-"Tsukiumi, yo estoy aquí para evitar muertes innecesarias por esta farsa, si ellos no quieren participar y ser felices, ¿Quién eres tú para arruinarlo?"- ella miró a los ojos del saiyajin, vio determinación y amor por sus seres queridos, recordó el sueño, ella lloró y dijo:

-"Lo siento, tienes razón, Gokú"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"No llores, esos ojos bonitos merecen la felicidad"- el corazón de Tsukiumi ardió y ella dijo:

-"¿de verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió, ella dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, un beso muy apasionado cosa que dejó con celos a las demás incluso Musubi, Kusano, feliz, los dos chicos avergonzados, las demás se abalanzaron hacia ellos para separarlos, Tsukiumi con una sonrisa de superioridad dijo:

-"Seré la primera en entregarme a Gokú"- las chicas, echaron humos de los celos, pero el saiyajin no entendió a lo que se refería Tsukiumi, dijo:

-"Oigan, ¿a qué se refería Tsu…..?"- fue cortado por Miya con un beso ardiente para evitar esos tipos de preguntas, cesó el beso pero quería insistir hasta que fue besado por las hermanas del rayos, quería volver a insistir, pero fue besado por Yomi, este aún más curioso, quería volver a pre…. Ya saben lo que pasó, Akitsu se unió, después Matsu, Homura, Kaho y después Musubi, pero Uzume no estaba, quería preguntar pero Tsukiumi se robó otro beso, pero el saiyajin quedó un poco embobado por tanto beso, pero recordó algo y dijo:

-"¿Dónde está Uzume?"- a lo que Miya dijo:

-"Fue a ver a una amiga"- Gokú pensando que era su amiga Chiho, dejó eso de lado y les dijo que quién se unía al plan de escape, Homura, Musubi, Kaho, las hermanas del rayo y para sorpresa de todos, Tsukiumi quieren hacer eso, Akitsu decidió entrenar esa noche con Miya para mejorar aún más en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Yomi con Matsu no podían ya que tenían el proyecto en mente de Gokú (al parecer habrá un trio), y con eso disfrutaron el día y se fueron a dormir, dejando a Gokú dormir solo en su habitación, Kusano dijo que quería dormir con Miya Okaasan cosa que dejó sorprendida a Miya pero con una sonrisa cálida aceptó "Ya quiero tener un hijo con Gokú, solo falta el momento indicado" y con eso se dispusieron a dormir.

Mientras tantos…..

-"Que bueno que tengas a tu ashikabi, Uzume"- dijo una mujer de cuerpo muy voluptuoso llamado Kazehana borracha, bebiendo alcohol en la azotea de un edificio, Uzume borracha también dijo:

-"Si y tiene un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, no es cualquier hombre, es un macho hecho y derecho"- Kazehana preguntó:

-"Wow, te tiene loca ese hombre, ¿eh?, ¿Cómo se llama?"- Uzume con una sonrisa y sonrojada dijo:

-"Se llama, Gokú el hombre de mis sueños, el saiyajin"- Kazehana se le fue la borrachera y miró a Uzume:

-"¿Gokú?, el hombre de mis sueños"- Uzume vio la cara de su amiga y dijo:

-"Asi que soñaste con mi ashikabi, ¿eh?"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Si, yo pensé que me enamoré del padre de ese chico llamado Minato, pero un día soñé con él, peleando una de las batallas más intensas, viendo a su amigo morir por ese monstruo, la ira, el odio, la tristeza, lo convirtió en ese ser de cabellos dorados y ojos verdeazulados muy intensos"- Uzume no se sorprendió, es el mismo sueño pero Kazehana continuó diciendo, con lágrimas:

-"Lo vi peleando contra un hombre de piel Gris, ojos negros, él estaba dando el todo, pero no podía, vi su frustración y vi a las personas que perdían a su lado, él lloró su aura se volvió plateado con rojizo, su pelo se inclinó levemente, sus ojos plateados, como me gustaría apoyarlo y….."- quedó así un rato, Uzume escuchó todo y la milf del viento dijo:

-"Como me gustaría perderme en esos músculos"- Uzume rió de forma pervertida y dijo:

-"Créeme, sus músculos son reales, yo casi me entrego a él en el primer día que lo vi pero llegó Miya y lo arruinó todo, pero la moral de ella va cayendo a pedazos y ya veo que va a romper las reglas que ella impuso"- Kazehana rió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Miya, ¿pervertida?, no lo creo, pero será divertido si yo me involucro, seré alada por Gokú"- la sekirei #10 y ella se rieron, Uzume dijo que lo iba a llevar con él con la condición de planificar un trio ya que ella está que arde y ya quiere entregarse, Kazehana dijo que primero hay que planificar el momento oportuno sin las demás chicas aladas (Uzume ya le contó que ella no era la única) intervinieran, pero lo primero, ir donde Gokú.

Más tarde…..

Todo el mundo durmiendo, incluido Gokú que está durmiendo solo en su habitación, las chicas querían dormir con él pero no querían sucumbir ante la ira de Miya que está durmiendo con Kusano, bueno ya de madrugada, Uzume y Kazehana entraron a la mansión Izumo y en un cuarto especifico, el de Gokú, abrieron despacito la puerta del cuarto y vieron al saiyajin destapado durmiendo y a pies suelto, Kazehana solo se tuvo que morder los labios ante tal cuerpazo de su futuro Ashikabi suelto, solo en bóxer, así que ambas se sacaron la ropa exponiendo sus grandes pechos y solo en bragas, Uzume y Kazehana caminaron de forma sexy y ambas se acostaron en cada lado con el saiyajin pero de repente.

Gokú está teniendo una pesadilla, vio cuerpos tirados en cada lado, eran sus sekireis, muertas, el saiyajin quedó en Shock en especial ver el cuerpo de su hija sin vida sostenida por su peor enemigo, Freezer, él se reía maniáticamente y dijo:

-"Jjajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, tu ni siquieras fuiste capaz de protegerla, como tu ese terrícola"- Gokú en su ira, dijo:

-"Pagarás por eso, Freezer"- y con eso atacó al demonio del frío con lágrimas en los ojos…."

-"Freezer"- despertó Gokú sudando, se levantó y era de noche todavía, pero sintió dos montículos suaves en ambas manos, miró a un lado, es Uzume que despertó y al otro lado era una mujer muy voluptuosa, cabello morado y ojos del mismo color que su pelo, que despertó cuando el saiyajin dijo: "Freezer", Gokú las miró y dijo:

-"Uzume"- ella sonrió a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Una pesadilla?"- Kazehana vio las lágrimas de Gokú y lo limpió con las manos de ella y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla"- ella lo abrazó para reconfortarlo y Gokú dijo:

-"Gracias"- lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y a ella le ardió el corazón y dijo:

-"Gokú"- miró a Kazehana y dijo:

-"Di….. Mphh"- fue besado por Kazehana, alas salieron de su espalda, el saiyajin la atrajo hacia él y ella intensificó ese beso pegando sus grandes pechos al pecho duro del saiyajin, ella cesó el beso y dijo:

-"Que el contrato del viento hagan volar a los enemigos de mi ashikabi, sekirei #3 Kazehana, estaré ahí para ti, mi ashikabi"- Gokú solo sonrió y se quedó dormido, las chicas siguieron con lo mismo con una sonrisa y se quedaron dormida.

Al día siguiente…

Bueno, era amanecer y Gokú despertó de los primeros y vio a las dos mujeres durmiendo plácidamente es su pecho duro, las soltó de a poco, puso su Dogi y se fue a entrenar para llegar al controlar el SSJ de forma total y sin recurrir a la ira, al rato después llegó Miya a ordenar la habitación de su ashikabi y vio a dos mujeres muy conocida para ella, ella con una sonria dulce dijo:

-"Ara, Ara, al parecer ustedes no quieren obedecer las reglas"- las chicas despertaron de una al ver el escalofrió y la voz dulce de Miya, ellas la miraron, Kazehana dijo:

-"Miya, tanto tiempo"- ya se le fue la resaca a Kazehana que está en topless al igual que Uzume.

-"¿me puedes explicar que haces en la pieza de Gokú, mi ashikabi?"- a lo que la milf de cabello morado dijo:

-"Facil, soy su sekirei y él es mi esposo, ¿Acaso hay algún problema?"- Miya con una sonrisa tranquila dijo:

-"Si eres su sekirei no dejaré que rompas las reglas"-

-"Vamos Miya, Gokú tiene un cuerpo de infarto y una inocencia que ni siquiera se inmutó, apuesto a que todas las chicas de aquí quieran quitar su inocencia y eso va para ti, Miya, no lo niegues"- dijo Kazehana, Miya se sonrojó ante eso y recordó su sueño húmedo que tuvo con Gokú hace una noche atrás, pero trató de estar seria y dijo:

-"E… es… eso no te incumbe Kazehana, entonces vístete que vamos a ir a entrenar"- Kazehana miró a Uzume, ella le explicó en entrenamiento con Gokú y ella sin pensarlo asintió y se puso el traje de entrenamiento que es muy provocativo, cosa que le queda ajustado a su bello cuerpo.

Gokú llegó y las chicas están listas para entrenar las llevó al lugar, pero a diferencia que Kazehana hizo círculos con los dedos en el pecho de Gokú y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Espero que tu entrenamiento sea intenso y yo te enseño a entrenar otra cosa"- y con susurro dijo "en la cama" cosa que apenas logró escuchar el saiyajin, no sabía a lo que se refería, la tomó en brazo y la llevó a entrenar, es la misma rutina de entrenamiento, Kazehana se presentó ante todas como la nueva sekirei de Gokú, las chicas pensaron "¿Cuántas más caerán por Gokú" pero Miya sabía que faltaban dos al igual que Kazehana, pero la pregunta, ¿Quiénes son?, será una sorpresa muy grata o no tan grata.

El almuerzo pasó de una forma tranquila hasta que atardeció, Gokú se encontró con Seo y sus sekireis junto con Kuno y Haruka para ejecutar dicho plan, Las hermanas del rayo sobrecargaron el generador eléctrico para ganar tiempo, Musubi, Homura Y Gokú se fueron con los chicos mientras que Tsukiumi logró inmovilizar a los soldados que custodiaban el lugar, llegaron al puente hasta que se encontraron con dos miembros del escuadrón de disciplina, la sekirei Azul y la sekirei rojo, Musubi y Homura se enfrentaron y le dijeron a Gokú que lo llevara lejos de la ciudad, él asintió y tomó a los chico y se los llevó lejos de la ciudad, hasta se dio el lujo de llevarlos a su hogar, ellos le agradecieron y le dieron un banaquete que Gokú tuvo que aceptar y se fue.

Musubi vs Benitsubasa.

Ambas se enfretaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a diferencia del cannon, Musubi está usando el estilo kame de Gokú, teniendo una leve ventaja, la sekirei rojo se enojó y dijo:

-"Al parecer mejoraste, pero esta vez iré en serio"- y con eso atacó a Musubi a una velocidad segadora, logró entrar en sus defensas y le dio una ráfaga de golpes dejando muy herida a la sekirei #88, la sekirei rojo dijo:

-"Hmp, eres patética, ríndete, te desvincularemos con Gokú y serás alada con el hijo de Minaka"- ella no entendía eso, se puso de pie y con su vestidos rasgados y dijo:

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero yo soy la sekirei de Son Gokú y no permitiré que me separen de él"- y con eso atacó a la sekirei roja con un fuerte puñetazo mandándola lejos, Benitsubasa con una sed de sangre le dio un ataque letal en el pecho de Musubi cosa que su corazón dejó de latir y justo llegó Gokú a la batalla.

Homura vs Haihane

Haihane estaba atacando a Homura con sus filos cuchillas, tratando de acertar un golpe en el saiyajin, la sekirei #6 logró acertar un golpe en el rostro de la sekirei azul que la mandó a volar y con un ataque de fuego lo lanzó hacia ella cosa que lo esquivó con un gran salto y no se dio cuenta que Homura está frente a ella y con un golpe con sus manos entrelazadas la mandó al agua del rió, ella terminó la batalla y miró a Musubi tendida en el suelo sin vida y a un Gokú en Shock.

Con Gokú…

No podía creer lo que está viendo, Musubi sin vida, su ki se está desvaneciéndose, miró a Benitsubasa, la ignoró y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Musubi, recordó su pesadilla, no quería pasar por eso prometió proteger este mundo especialmente a las chicas que entraron en su vida especialmente Miya y esa Chica, se arrodilló y con su mano en el pecho de la chica, con su ki empezó a dar pulso, la chica no reacciona, otro pulso, no reacciona, otro, la misma suerte, las chicas restantes y las sekireis de Seo llegaron al lugar y están viendo a Gokú como reanima a Musubi, están muy preocupados por eso.

-"Vamos, Musubi, (pulso de ki), por favor (Pulso), no mueras (Pulso), prometo protegerte (Otro pulso), por favor (Otro pulso y con lágrimas en sus ojos), vuelve"- Un destello dorado vinculó a Musubi que hizo cegar un poco a los presentes.

EN EL ALMA DE MUSUBI….

Musubi está inerte ahí como si nada, como si algo la está hundiendo más y escuchó la voz de su amado, ella despertó y dijo "Gokú-san" miró alrededor y quería viviri para Gokú, ella fue a la voz pero no llegaba, ya para cuando no había esperanza, una mano la tomó y era una chica igual que ella pero con el mismo pelo pero corto, ella dijo:

-"Mu-chan"- a lo que la sekirei #88 dijo:

-"Yume-sama"- ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Es el momento de salir de tu cuerpo y que te vincules a Gokú, él es muy poderoso, te quiere de vuelta"-

-"¿Qué pasará contigo, Yume-sama"- a lo que la sekirei #08 dijo:

-"Ya lo verás Musubi"- y con eso una luz brilló el lugar, sintió que el alma de Yume se separó de ella y volvió al mundo de los vivos.

-"¿Gokú?"- dijo Musubi abriendo los ojos, Gokú la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-"Que bueno que estés viva"- ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso besó a Gokú y sus vínculos fueron sellados, ella se puso de pie y miró a Benitsubasa y dijo:

-"¿Segundo round?"- la sekirei rojo atacó pero Musubi interceptó el golpe y dijo:

-"Mira el poder del vínculo de amor con mi ashikabi"- ella preparó un ataque llamado:

-"KUMA-KEN"- y una ráfaga de ki mandó a volar a Benitsubasa lejos del lugar y de pasada destruyó el puente, Gokú la miró con un "WOW", ella miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú-san, te amo"- y con eso se lanzó a Gokú al igual que las demás sekireis aladas con él y así terminó la misión de escape…..

Fin del capítulo 9…

Bueno, gracias por todos, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué pasó con Yume?, ¿Qué será de Karasuba?, ¿Qué pasará con Minaka ahora?, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, ejejejeje, saludos gente….


	10. Chapter 10

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 10: "Kuro y los puños, la decisión de Minaka"

Han pasado 2 días desde que Musubi volvió a la vida, Gokú está muy pensativo de un sueño que tuvo anoche, cada día que está, más sueños raros le pasaban, pero había algo que lo sentía agradable, era que su corazón se está armando de a poco, como lo hacía o como lo sintió, no lo sabía pero eso si sabía, que el sentimiento de proteger a las demás sekireis incluso su hija, lo hacía sentir más cálido, más feliz e incluso, su corazón latía muy rápido cada vez que Miya le daba esa cálida sonrisa, como también Musubi y las demás, lo hacía sentir más completo, pero algo lo inquieta más, es que a pesar de tener 12 sekireis, tenía ese sentimiento de ir a por dos sekireis en lo cual él soñó, pero lo que más le impactó, fue el último sueño, "ese sueño", pensó mientras está meditando mientras las chicas están practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo al estilo Kame, Kusano aprendiendo a controlar el uso de las plantas y Matsu que avanzó en la temática de hacer el plano de la cámara de gravedad mientras está trabajando en su ordenador portátil.

Miya miró con preocupación al ver a su ashikabi comportarse de una forma muy extraña, no es muy típico de él, Kusano se acercó y dijo:

-"Miya Okaasan, ¿Qué le pasa a Otousan?"- a lo que la sekirei #1 respondió:

-"No lo sé, Kusano-chan, estoy muy preocupada por él"- la niña asintió con tristeza al igual que las demás chicas, hasta Kazehana a pesar de ser muy despreocupada, pero al poco tiempo de conocer a su ashikabi, se dio cuenta del corazón puro y lo inocente que es, pero lo admiró más cuando se enteró de su origen, las demás sabían lo mismo, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía la misma luz que hacía que sus corazones ardieran cada vez que las entrenaba y las alentaba pero hoy fue diferente y eso las preocupó, pero ellas están dispuestas a estar ahí con él y no por un día malo se van a separar de él y decidieron dejar que Gokú tenga su espacio y en la noche cada una hablarán con él.

AL RATO…..

Gokú está en la azotea de un edificio, mirando que las cosas estén bien en la ciudad, se fue hacia el oeste para ver si había algún conflicto entre el MBI o algunos Ashikabis abusivos con sus sekireis, pero fue solo dejando un poco triste a las hermanas del rayo y a Homura, Musubi se ofreció a acompañarlo y él con una sonrisa triste, le negó eso y le dijo que acompañara a Homura y los demás, ella quería protestar pero fue detenido por Miya, ella la miró con cara de "déjalo, él nos explicará que le pasa", ella no quedó otra que ceder con tristeza, Tsukiumi miró con tristeza, sabía de esa cara que puso Gokú, sabía que era algo de ¿Anhelo?, ¿Nostalgia?, ¿extrañará su mundo?, ¿o será la pesadilla que tuvo cuando hace dos días logró escabullirse junto a las demás Sekirei a dormir Gokú?

Flashback…..

Vemos a un Gokú sudando por la misma pesadilla que pasó, las chicas vieron lo frágil que estaba a pesar de ser un hombre que nunca se rinde, Miya lo consoló con lágrimas ya que ella sintió lo que pasaba en ese momento su ashikabi junto a las 11 sekireis que están ahí, Musubi le tomó su mano y Kazehana la otra, Kusano abrazando el pecho de Gokú, Uzume y las hermanas del rayo abrazando su espalda, Tsukiumi su brazo, Kaho tomando la misma mano que Musubi, Yomi el otro brazo junto con Matsu, Homura junto con Akitsu su torso, y así lograron tranquilizar a su esposo y logró dormir más tranquilo y en sus sueños dijo "Gracias" y las demás escucharon eso y se aferraron con sus lágrimas, querían estar con él, mover cielo, mar y tierra solo con ver esa sonrisa, esa faceta que aman mucho de él, lo protector que es y los consejos que siempre da para mejorar cada día en su entrenamiento.

FIN FLASHBACK…

-"Gokú, estoy ahí para ti como tú estás ahí para mi"- dijeron a sí misma cada sekirei al ver a su amado Ashikabi, esperando que atardeciera para poder estar con él.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

En el oeste de la ciudad, las cosas pasaron sin mayores destrozos, pero vio a un grupo de chicas muy burbujeantes estando con su ashikabi que se parecía un poco Seo en cuanto a rudeza y carácter, "Si se encuentran esos dos, serían muy buenos amigos" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa triste, decidió seguir su camino ya que no hay nada que hacer ahí y se fue a otro lado con su velocidad.

EN ESTE….

Gokú miró como el MBI rodearon a una pareja de sekirei y ashikabi, una chica de edad 18 años más o menos exclamó:

-"¿Por qué hacen eso si no hicimos nada?"- a lo que uno de los soldados dijo:

-"Ordenes de Takami"- iban a usar dardos tranquilizantes hacia la pareja e intervino el saiyajin entre la pareja y el MBI, él dijo:

-"No dejaré que sigan haciendo de las suyas"- los soldados abrieron fuegos cosa que el saiyajin interceptó cada bala de los soldados y con un ataque segador, inmovilizó a todos los soldados dejándolo inconsciente pero al último lo miró, él disparó con una pistola al saiyajin cosa que interceptó cada bala, menos la última, él dijo:

-"Toma, esto es tuyo"- y lo lanzó con su dedo pasando al lado de su cabeza y causo una mini explosión en uno de los autos del MBI que estaba blindado y todos, él quedó en shock y Gokú lo miró y dijo:

-"Dile esto a Minaka, que pronto caerá"- el hombre asintió y el saiyajin se fue junto con la pareja.

EN UN RESTAURANT…..

Los chicos que salvó Gokú están comiendo felizmente ya que tenían mucha hambre y no descansaron ya que el MBI los persiguió desde ayer, la chica dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú-san"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- a lo que la chica responde:

-"Tú me salvaste de ser atacado por ese tal Natsuo y poder ser la ashikabi de Shiina"- el saiyajin recordó y dijo:

-"¿Yukari?"- la chica de pelo castaño dijo:

-"Hasta que te acordaste de mi"- dijo con un puchero fingido, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Disculpa por no haberte reconocido, que bueno que los salvé del MBI, Shiina, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el sekirei #107 dijo:

-"Si, señor Gokú, gracias por salvarnos y por darnos esa comida"- Gokú solo dijo:

-"Bueno, yo solo ayudo a los que me necesitan, ¿no?"- ambos asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

El grupo pasó un rato agradable en el restaurant, Gokú hablando de sus aventuras y esas cosas, cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a la pareja de jóvenes, Yukari vio a Gokú como un hombre que está dispuesto a darlo todo y más admiró al "Ashikabi protector del norte", ella se puso de pie y abrazó a Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Me hubiese gustado que yo estuviese ahí para ti y ser como una hermana para ti, pero que bueno haberte conocido"- el saiyajin asintió y miró a Shiina y dijo:

-"Oye, Shiina"- a lo que el sekirei respondió y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Gokú san?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Tú conoces a Kusano?"- a lo que Shiina respondió:

-"Si, es mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Es que vive conmigo y te extraña"- a lo que Shiina dijo:

-"¿de verdad que Ku-chan está contigo?"- el saiyajin asintió y quedó muy feliz el sekirei, ambos quedaron un rato así hasta que Gokú dijo:

-"Yukari"- a lo que la chica responde:

-"¿Si, Gokú?"-

-"Tu, ¿alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se sienta cálido al ver a las personas que si te importan?"- dijo Gokú, a lo que Yukari respondió:

-"Si, Gokú san, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Es que cuando te conté lo de las sekireis que están conmigo, me siento como que debo protegerlas, hacerlas felices y sobre todo, mi corazón arde cada vez que ellas me sonríen, pero yo tengo miedo de perderlas, tengo sueños en las que ellas están lejos de mí con otras personas y siento que cada vez pienso eso, mi corazón duele como el infierno, ¿Qué será ese sentimiento?"- Yukari y Shiina estando atento a cada palabra de Gokú, entonces Yukari con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos dice:

-"Lo que sientes Gokú es amor, ese sentimiento tan puro, tan noble que te hace sentir así, ¿es primera vez que te pasa eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, primera vez que me siento así, es algo cálido ese sentimiento que tengo hacia las demás, pero siento que debo a proteger a más personas, necesito que estén a mi lado para dar todo de mí y ayudarlas"- Yukari solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Es porque alguien más necesita de ti, y es por eso que debes ir a por ellas, hermano"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias, yo iré a casa, ¿quieren ir conmigo?"- a lo que Yukari dijo:

-"No por ahora, Shiina y yo tenemos que arreglar cuentas pendientes y arreglar algunas cosas en mi hogar"- ella lo dijo en un tono oscuro al querer golpear a cierto idiota que tiene por hermano, el saiyajin asintió y les dijo que serían bienvenidos y que vinieran cuando quieran, el dúo asintió y Shiina dijo:

-"Por favor, señor Gokú, cuide de Ku-chan y salúdela de mi parte"- el saiyajin sonrió y asintió, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Al rato después, Gokú llegó con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba de los Son, miró a las chicas que están cenando, vio el ambiente y las chicas estaban comiendo de una forma vacía, el saiyajin sabía que las hizo preocuparse por su extraño comportamiento, él hizo acto de presencia y dijo:

-"Hola a todas"- las sekireis miraron a Gokú y vio que su semblante cambió a uno más cálida, su aura es de blanco puro como la nieve, Miya se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú"- el saiyajin acarició su rostro y dijo:

-"Hola Miya"- y con eso, un tierno beso le dio a su sekirei, la primera que entró a su vida, la primera en estar ahí para él, la mujer que siempre estaba anhelando durante años, al igual que las demás sekireis, pero Miya es la más completa, el saiyajin cesó el beso y dijo:

-"Gracias, por estar ahí para mí, por recibirme y entrar a tu vida"- a Miya se le cayeron las lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a su amor y dijo:

-"No, Gokú, gracias a la madre de las sekireis que viniste aquí, yo debería agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo, Gokú, yo te amo, te amo desde que te ví y no quiero que te alejes de mí"- Gokú acarició su cabeza tiernamente, ella se separó y dijo:

-"No solo yo merezco tu amor, sino las demás también"- Gokú miró a las demás y sonrió cálidamente, y les dijo:

-"Gracias a todas por ser su ashikabi, las amo"- las chicas no aguantaron más y se lanzaron a Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos, ellas abrazaron tan fuerte en Gokú que estuvieron un rato así, se separaron y Uzume dijo:

-"No cambiaría por nada del mundo a ti, Gokú"-

-"Eres y serás por siempre el amor de mi vida"- dijo Matsu.

-"Tú me salvaste y… me hiciste ver el amor y la calidez de estar contigo"- dijo Akitsu recordando la primera vez que se encontró con su Gokú.

-"Tú me reviviste y me ayudas a ser más fuerte, por eso te amo tanto, Gokú-san"- dijo Musubi con una mirada de amor.

-"Tú me rescataste, eres mi Otousan que tanto tiempo esperé"- dijo Kusano lanzándose a Gokú a llorar en su pecho, Gokú acarició su cabecita tiernamente.

-"Yo te busqué, me diste una razón para vivir, eres la luz de mi vida"- dijo Yomi con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Cuando soñé contigo y me salvaste del MBI, no podía estar más feliz que seas mi ashikabi"- dijo Hikari.

-"Me siento tan agradecida que apareciste en mi vida, te amamos, Gokú"- complementó Hibiki.

-"Te busqué, pero me encontraste tú primero, gracias por estar conmigo"- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Yo me sentía vacía y querer saber este sentimiento cálido, hasta que apareciste tú, me redimiste y estoy muy agradecida por lo que estás haciendo para detener el plan Sekirei"- dijo Homura llorando y con una sonrisa cálida al recordar en la forma que fue alada por Gokú.

-"Cuando soñé contigo, me sentía muy cálida y mi corazón decía que tenía que aliviar tu dolor y tus pesadillas, pero mi orgullo me cegó e intenté matarte…. Pero tú estabas dispuesto a dejarme libre de ser alada hasta que me salvaste de una muerte segura….. Gokú, yo te amo tanto que no quiero perderte"- dijo la orgullosa Tsukiumi.

-"Eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido, ahora sé por qué las chicas te aman tanto, y mis sentimientos no cambian, Gokú yo también te amo"- dijo la voluptuosa Kazehana con una sonrisa cálida, Gokú las miró, iba a decir algo pero un rugido en el estómago de Gokú, Miya con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gokú, ven a cenar que hay mucho banquete para ti por parte de nosotras"- y con eso se dispuso a cenar, así terminaron el día para nuestro querido saiyajin.

EN EL MBI…

-"Así que este idiota de la anomalía frustró todo, maldita sea"- dijo Minaka muy pero muy enojado, estaba viendo el Arma X, viendo que los científicos están complementando el adn saiyajin con la de un sekieri para integrarlo con sangre Humana, Minaka vio dos especies de capsula que tenían personas a dentro, uno masculino y uno femenino, el científico dijo:

-"Señor Minaka, necesitamos un lugar apartado para dar inicio al "Arma X"- a lo que Minaka dijo:

-"Si, mañana iremos a la isla con el cuerpo masculino para verificar si las cosas se hacen bien"- el científico asintió y Takami dijo:

-"¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de la sekirei #08, Yume?"- a lo que Minaka dijo:

-"déjenlo aquí, todavía no es una cáscara vacía"- asintieron e hicieron los preparativos para seguir con el "Arma X", cuando de repente.

-"He vuelto"- Minaka dijo:

-"Karasuba, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"- la sekirei negro miró de forma neutra a Minaka y dijo:

-"Vengo a darte una advertencia, si sigues con esta tontería, será tu tumba, ahora me iré a hacer mi labor"- con eso se fue, Minaka con una sonrisa siniestra y dijo:

-"Ya verás, Son Gokú, se acerca tu fin"- y con eso, miró su creación.

Al día siguiente…..

Gokú empezó el día con la misma rutina de entrenamiento, bueno, las sekireis esperaron a Gokú con la diferencia que Uzume y kazehana se pusieron ropas muy pero muy provocativas, no era ningún bikini pero si ropa ajustada deportiva, las mismas que usan las corredoras de atletismo, las demás a excepción de Kusano no se quedaron atrás, se pusieron las mismas ya que Uzume sabía que las demás harían lo mismo incluído Miya, "Solo falta un poco más para que deje esas dos reglas, Miya" se dijo Kazehan con una sonrisa y su plan se está poco a poco, teniendo éxito.

El desayuno post entrenamiento fue gratificante y comieron de una forma muy feliz, su Ashikabi ayudó en las labores del hogar y jugar con Kusano, una vez que Gokú está con Kusano y dijo:

-"Ku-chan"- a lo que la niña sekirei dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Otousan?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Shi-chan te manda saludos y dijo que te iba a ver"- Kusano lloró y se abrazó en Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Recuerda que cumplo mis promesas. Hija mia"- a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"Gracias Otousan, te quiero Mucho"- y con eso se quedaron así, las demás miraban de una forma tierna.

Al Rato.

Gokú, Homura, las hermanas del Rayo y Musubi hacián rondas como guardianes sekireis, las cosas pasaron normales por ahí y el MBI no ha hecho nada raro en estos momentos ni el escuadrón de disciplina se ha visto por estos lados.

Una hora más tarde.

Gokú y Miya están con sus bolsas de las compras que hicieron en la tienda, ambos muy felices caminando y conversando de cosas muy triviales, las aventuras de Gokú, y de repente, Miya dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Si, Miya?"- a lo que la sekirei con un sonrojo dijo:

-"¿Has pensado tener un hijo?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Pero si tenemos a Kusano"- Miya con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Kusano es un vínculo que tú hiciste, es una cosas que los humanos llaman adopción"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, me preguntas si alguna vez pienso tener hijos, yo diría que sí pero no sé cómo se hacen los hijos"- Miya se sonrojó furiosamente, sabía que es muy inocente para esas cosas "Tal vez yo le enseñaría a hacer bebés" se dijo a sí misma, su corazón ardió ante esa idea, pero dejó eso de lado al ver a Gokú con una mirada seria, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin se detiene y responde:

-"Alguien nos sigue"- miró hacia atrás y dijo:

-"Salgan de ahí, sé que nos siguen"- eran una pareja, un ashikabi y una sekirei que lleva un arma en la espalda, el chico se acercó y dijo:

-"¿eres el ashikabi protector del norte?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, sí, pero díganme Gokú, que ese apodo me apena"- el chico con anteojos asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, ya sabes que el MBI empezó a resguardar la ciudad y evitar que los ashikabis y sekireis de escapen de la ciudad"- pausó un poco y Gokú sabía dónde iba la cosa pero decidió seguir escuchando al igual que Miya, el chico continuó, diciendo:

-"Se corrió el rumor que tú ayudaste a escapar a una pareja para escapar de este juego, yo quiero que me ayudes a escapar con mi sekirei, yo no quiero que le pase nada a ella, hizo tantas cosas por mí y no quiero perderla"- es chico lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la sekirei abrazó a su ashikabi, Gokú con una sonrisa, extendió su mano y dijo:

-"Te ayudaré, chico, tú y ella merecen ser felices"- el chico dijo:

-"¿Lo dices en serio, Gokú?"- el saiyajin aun con su mano extendida, dijo:

-"Si"- el chico correspondió ese gesto y con la sekirei dijeron:

-"Gracias"- Gokú solo asintió y se puso serio, dijo a Miya:

-"Llévate al chico y a la sekirei a la mansión Izumo, el MBI viene para acá"- la sekirei #1 asintió y con las bolsas y todo, hizo un gesto a los chicos, ellos asintieron y se fueron, Miya prometió regresar con su arma cosa que Gokú sonrió, se fueron, al rato, llegaron camiones blindados del MBI y el saiyajin les bloqueó el paso, se puso en posición de Combate, cuando iba a ser su movimiento, una mujer de cabello largo color gris tomado en una cola de caballo con un kimono negro hastas los muslos y una capa negra, botas desde un poco más bajo de los muslos hasta los pies de color negro, piel clara y con su espada, Gokú la reconoció y dijo:

-"Hasta que nos encontramos, Kuro-chan"- a la mujer se le ardió el pecho, iba a decir algo pero cuando el MBI iba a dar el primer disparo, Gokú tomó a la mujer y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki destruyendo los vehículos blindados, Karasuba se sonrojó ante el contacto con Gokú, el saiyajin solo sonrió, se separó un poco y dijo:

-"¿En qué estábamos?"- a lo que karasuba dijo:

-"Hasta que nos encontramos, Gokú"- El saiyajin vió la sonrisa más cálida por parte de la sekirei negro, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella iba a decir algo, pero…

-"TU"- Miya desenvainó su arma y se acercó lentamente hacia Karasuba, Gokú se puso en medio de las dos y dijo:

-"Miya, basta"- a lo que Miya en su ira dijo:

-"¿Por qué la proteges?, ella causó la muerte de personas inocentes"- el saiyajin solo miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Miya, dale una oportunidad a ella, como yo lo hice con Piccoro y Vegeta, ella puede cambiar"- la sekirei #1 miró a su amor, sabía que tenía razón, vio su pasado y se dio cuenta que su rival, karasuba, merece al menos la oportunidad de cambiar al igual como lo hizo con su esposo fallecido, ella envainó su espada y dijo:

-"Está bien, mi ashikabi, pero te harás responsable de ella, ¿quedó claro?"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente"- la sekirei se sonrojó furiosamente, recordó la conversación de hacer bebés, ella asintió y dijo:

-"Te veré en casa, bienvenida Karasuba"- esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa forzada, ya que sabía que su rival será alada por Gokú, eso quiere decir que falta un sekirei más, con eso se fue a Izumo a ver a los jóvenes que pidieron ayuda a Gokú.

Gokú miró a Karasuba, ella está llorando a lo que él decidió consolarla y la abrazó, ella se aferró a Gokú llorando y desahogándose, esperó por tanto tiempo a este hombre, tanto tiempo, ella quería ser amada, sentirse protegida, en este mundo no había nadie con ese perfil, pero llegó Gokú y lo cambió todo, su vida, la de este mundo, ella sintió que su hombre le acarició su cabello Gris, ambos estuvieron un rato así, el saiyajin besó su cabeza y dijo:

-"Shhhhh, ya estoy aquí, no te abandonaré, Kuro-chan"- ella sonrió ante ese apodo, ella miró a Gokú y para su sorpresa, el saiyajin la besó, a ella se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, su corazón ardió, cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Gokú del cuello para intensificar el beso, alas salieron de sus espalda con la cresta sekirei juntos, "Ese sentimiento, Yume, es tan cálido" se dijo en sus pensamientos, el beso cesó y ella dijo:

-"Que el contrato de mi espada destrocen a tus enemigos, sekirei #4, karasuba, estaré para siempre, mi querido Ashikabi"- Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Prometo, estar ahí para ti, amor"- ella solo sonrió y recordó ese sueño cuando estaba a punto de morir en esa isla y apareció él con esa promesa, ella dijo:

-"Lo sé, por eso te amo, mi Gokú"- se quedaron abrazados por un rato y se fueron a la mansión Izumo tomados de las manos.

MBI…

Minaka está más loco que nunca, la líder de escuadrón de disciplina, alado con Gokú, una perdida tremenda, él tomo una decisión y dijo:

-"Quiero que nos mudemos a la isla Kimikura, vamos a terminar con el proyecto"- los demás asintieron y se hicieron los preparativos dejando el cuerpo de Yume que tenía una lagrima en sus ojos en la capsula y llevando al otro con el nombre "Dr. A" a la isla para el experimento final.

Ahora en Izumo.

Las sekireis quedaron con un Shock tremendo, Matsu no lo podía creer, Karasuba, alada por Gokú, Miya solo suspiró, Musubi feliz y Kaho recordó esas palabras y supo a qué se refería, la promesa de pelear contra ella al parecer se esfumó ya que están en el mismo bando, pero Karasuba dijo:

-"Ufufufufufufu, al parecer esa fue una sorpresa, pero no importa, por mi Gokú, dejé el MBI, créanme, yo no maté a nadie desde que soñé con Gokú, aunque Minaka se volvió loco ya que soy parte de Gokú"- y con eso abrazó el brazo de Gokú, Miya tomó el otro y dijo:

-"Ni se te ocurra hacer cosas pervertidas"- lo dijo tirando rayos con la mirada, Karasuba con esa sonrisa dulce pero con un aura destructiva, dijo:

-"Ara, ara, espero que tú tampoco, Miya"- ambas se miraron y se aferraron a Gokú, Tsukiumi miró y dijo:

-"Vaya, esa rivalidad de estar con Gokú va a otro nivel"- Kazehana solo dijo:

-"Al parecer el escuadrón disciplinario se reunió, bueno en caso de las mujeres, pero, ahora vamos a castigar a Gokú, pero no ese castigo"- lo dijo de una forma sensual que sonrojó a todas las sekireis, incluido Karasuba, menos Kusano que no sabía lo que dijo Kazehana Okaasan, Gokú tampoco, él dijo:

-"Pero no he hecho nada malo para que me castiguen"- ese comentario dejó más rojo a las chicas, la pareja que salvó Gokú tuvieron gotas de sudor en la frente ante todo ese lío, pero Miya sonrojada y querer desviar eso, dijo:

-"Gokú, tenemos que llevar a los chicos fuera de la ciudad"- el saiyajin asintió y les dijo a los chicos a donde querían irse, ellos dijeron a Kyoto ya que el chico tenía una casa allá y lo cuidaba su abuela, el saiyajin asintió y se los llevó de la misma forma en que se llevó a Haruka y Kuno, eso sí el joven de anteojos lo guió, (En tu cara Minato, puto), y así terminó el Día.

Digamos que la noche no fue la misma, ya que Karasuba discutía con Miya que se querían acostar con Gokú, el saiyajin las calmó que podían dormir con él, cosa que las demás hicieron lo mismo, no se desnudaron porque Kusano se durmió en el pecho de Gokú, se acostaron con el saiyajin como pudieron, pero Miya y Karasuba se aseguraron en dormir en cada brazo y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

EN EL SUEÑO DE GOKÚ….

Gokú está en un lugar blanco, en su mente, iba caminando y vio a una chica, era parecida a Musubi, pelo corto castaño con un mechón el frente y una cola hasta la espalda, desnuda, cara a cara con Gokú, el saiyajin miró a sus ojos, ella dijo:

-"Hola, amor"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Hola, Yume-chan"- ella solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, ella con lágrimas dijo:

-"Me alegra que Kuro-chan esté alada contigo, yo….."- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Lo sé, quieres estar con vida y ser alada conmigo, lo sé"- ella lloró y se abrazó en Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Yo me vinculé con Mu-chan para que no muriera y cuando tú apareciste, me hiciste cambiar de opción para no perder mi alma al ser uno con Mu-chan, solo quiero volver a mi cuerpo"- Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Puedo hacer eso por ti, si te hace feliz, ya que tu alma se vinculó a mi Ki"-ella quedó feliz y dijo:

-"Yo esperaré el momento de volver"-

-"Lo haré ahora, Yume"- dijo Gokú y con eso, despertó.

-"Yume"- dijo Gokú al despertar, se levantó de inmediato dejando a Kusano a un lado suavemente, las chicas despertaron, miraron a Gokú que se está preparando su dogi y Miya dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Iré a rescatar a Yume"- Karasuba se sorprendió y dijo:

-"Pero ella está muerta, yo la vi morir"- Gokú solo dijo:

-"No, su alma se vinculó a mi cuando reviví a Musubi"- Karasuba se quedó en Shock, Kazehana dijo:

-"¿Y dónde estaría su cuerpo, Gokú?"- el saiyajin se quedó sin respuesta, miró hacia abajo, iba a decir algo pero karasuba la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Yo sé dónde está su cuerpo, en MBI"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Entonces iré allí"- se iba a ir pero Miya dijo:

-"Iré contigo"- iba a decir algo pero la sekirei negro la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Yo también, sé dónde está Yume"- Miya la miró y decidió dejar su rivalidad por un rato, Kazehana dijo:

-"Iré yo, también"- las demás quisieron quedarse ya que sabían que ellos 4 era lo suficiente para el rescate, Matsu dijo:

-"Iré a mi habitación y para ver las coordenadas del MBI y lo que van a hacer, el grupo asintió y planificaron todo, Miya fue a su habitación y se puso el kimono negro al igual que Kazehana, hicieron los prepartivos y a una velocidad segadora de Miya y Karasuba, fueron al edificio del MBI, Gokú se llevó en brazos a Kazehana que ella disfrutó eso y corrieron.

MBI..

-"Gokú, no hay nadie en las instalaciones del lugar"- el saiyajin se miró extrañado, ya que Matsu con su comunicador le notificó eso, la misión era sencilla, dejaron noqueados a unos cuantos guardias, ni siquiera el escuadrón disciplinario estaba ahí, el lugar está vacío, se fueron todos y nadie sabe dónde están ni siquiera la división que le tocó, saben lo que pasó con Minaka y los científicos, pero Gokú no tuvo tiempo para eso y Karasuba guió a la sala de los científicos que estaba en el último piso del gran edificio y ahí en la entrada se encontraron con un gran pelotón y el líder dijo:

-"Abran fuego"- dispararon pero Miya y Karasuba interceptaron las balas con sus katanas y Gokú con sus manos, Kazehana le dio un potente ataque de viento que dejó al pelotón fuera de combate, entraron al lugar y vieron muchas capsula grandes, pero uno fue llevado y el resto abierto, pero el último está cerrado y decía #08, Yume, Miya hizo un gesto a Gokú para que se acercara, Karasuba apretó un botón y abrió la capsula, ahí está el cuerpo de Yume, Gokú sintió que su aura está muy débil, entonces se acercó y puso la mano en el pecho de Yume, activó su ki y el cuerpo de la sekirei #08, brilló dando una transferencia del alma de Yume hacia su cuerpo, entonces el lugar dejó de brillar y el aliento de la chica volvió como si volviera a respirar después de mucho tiempo, ella despertó y miró a Gokú con una sonrisa, ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Mi Gokú"- ella lloró y de sentó, Gokú la abrazó y dijo:

-"Shhhhh, fácil ahí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yume-chan"- ella abrazó fuertemente en Gokú como si fuera un salvavidas, ella dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso besó a Gokú cosa que lo correspondió de inmediato, alas salieron en su espalda y la marca sekirei, ella cesó el beso y dijo:

-"Que el puño de mi contrato te proteja de los malos, sekirei #08, Yume, gracias por venir aquí, Amor, mi ashikabi"- Gokú solo sonrió y la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial, ella solo sonrió y Miya le pasó una bata para que se cubriera, Gokú sintió que su corazón está completo y con una sonrisa salieron del laboratorio, Karasuba, Kazehana y Miya se dijeron "Bienvenido de vuelta, Yume" y con eso, se fueron a la mansión Izumo.

Fin del capítulo 10….

Se completó la lista del harem de Gokú, ahora se viene lo rikolino y la guerra de ya tu saaaaaaa, bueno espero que les gustes y el sábado termino con el resto. Nos vemos, van a ser las 4:00 am y tengo clase, pero como terminé mi trabajo antes de terminar este fics, valió la pena, lleguen a los 200 reviews y armo otro cross con una waifu llamado Esdeath y otra Momoyo siendo transportado al universo de Dragon Ball.


	11. Chapter 11

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 11: "Conociendo a Yume, el día de la publicación"

Gokú llegó a la mansión Izumo con Yume en brazos, ella feliz de que fue alada con su amor y volver a la vida después de tanto tiempo, Karasuba solo sonrió con sinceridad, Miya se dijo "Ya estamos completos, el ashikabi protector y sus 14 sekireis aladas", lo de Kusano fue un vínculo de adopción, las chicas vieron a Yume, Musubi quedó feliz junto con Kaho, la sekirei #87 dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Yume-sama"- a lo que ella todavía en los brazos de Gokú con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Me alegro verlos de vueltas, igual tú, Mu-chan"- a lo que Musubi feliz y dijo:

-"Podemos luchar juntas y estar ahí para Gokú-san"- Yume asintió y miró a Gokú que lo miró con una sonrisa, ella dijo:

-"ahora sabes lo que es el amor, Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, gracias a ustedes que siento esto que me hace feliz"- las chicas quedaron muy conmovidas y Yomi dijo:

-"Gracias por estar con nosotras"- las chicas asintieron y Miya dijo:

-"Bueno Gokú, es hora de ir a dormir"- el saiyajin asintió y se fueron a dormir, Yume se aferró a Gokú que quería dormir a su lado, el saiyajin se acostó con cuidado quedando Yume a un lado, Miya por el otro, Kazehana en el torso derecho, Karasuba por el otro lado y las demás chicas se las arreglaron para poder sentir esa calidez y se quedaron dormidos.

A LA MAÑANA..

Gokú les dio el día libre a las chicas en cuanto al entrenamiento, las chicas despertaron y vieron a Gokú a su lado y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-"Buenos días, Mi ashikabi"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Buenos días chicas, ¿durmieron bien?"- a los que las sekireis asintieron y Miya dijo:

-"Si Gokú"- y Yume dijo:

-"Eres la mejor almohada que he tenido en mi vida"- las chicas pensaron lo mismo, Miya se levantó y las demás también, pero Yume tenía dificultades ya que estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, Gokú dijo:

-"Facil allí, Yume, yo te ayudaré"- la sekieri #08 asintió y se aferró a Gokú y se puso una bata por cortesía de Miya, el saiyajin la ayudó a caminar pero ella seguía aferrándose, iban muy lento y Gokú con una delicadeza, seguía ayudando a Yume, Kusano alentaba y decía:

-"Puedes hacerlo, Yume Okaasan"- a la sekirei #8 se le enterneció su corazón y agradeció a Kusano, diciendo:

-"Gracias, Ku-chan"- y con eso Gokú la ayudaba poco a poco, paseando por el pasillo mientras las demás hacían sus labores, Yume quería bañarse y Gokú ofreció ayudarla pero fue detenido por Musubi, Karasuba y Kaho que ellas la ayudarían, Gokú cedió para decepción de Yume, mientras que la sekirei #08 estaba siendo ayudada, se puso a meditar, en posición de loto en el patio, su aura blanca está rodando su cuerpo y recordó todo lo acontecido que pasó en su vida, desde Miya hasta Yume, él sonrió feliz y se dijo "Ahora me siento completo y con más motivo en ser su guardián y protegerlas cueste lo que cueste", sus pensamientos en sus amigos, su mundo, ya está deseando el día en que vuelva pronto, pero por ahora tenía cuentas pendientes, se preguntaba en donde se fue Minaka, ¿se habrá rendido o tendrá un plan bajo la manga?, eso no lo sabría hasta que hiciera su movimiento, con eso abrió sus ojos y vio a una Miya con la sonrisa más cálida hacia él, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, el desayuno está listo"- el saiyajin asintió, se puso de pie y desayunó con las demás sekireis ayudando a Yume a sentarse a su lado, ella con una sonrisa cálida, le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin como recompensa a su ayuda, las demás no estaban tan celosa dada la situación de Yume, Karasuba solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

-"Me alegra que estemos en el mismo bando, Yume"- a lo que la sekirei #08 dijo:

-"Si karasuba, este sentimiento es tan cálido que me alegro que lo hayas entendido"- la sekirei #04 asintió y dijo:

-"Si, con Gokú aquí, me siento completa y tendremos una buena rivalidad para estar a su lado"- Yume solo se rió ante tal comentario y dijo:

-"Si, Karasuba que hasta Miya está en la contienda con Gokú"- Miya con una sonrisa forzada, le dijo a su rival:

-"No creas que te llevarás toda la atención de Gokú, yo soy la primera"- a lo que Karasuba con una dulce sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ara, ara, no te creas tanto, yo seré la primera en tomar su inocencia"- Miya con una vena en su frente y con una sonrisa dulce, pero con un aura oscura con su cara demoníaca, ella dijo:

-"Ah sí, ya lo verás, Karasuba"- ambas con sus auras oscuras pero con una dulce sonrisa, Karasuba con un traje de sacerdotisa color blanco con Gris (cortesía de Uzume cuando hacía las compras con Yomi para las dos sekireis mientras Gokú ayudaba a Yume a que caminara), Yume solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Vaya, las dos nunca cambiarán"- a lo que Tsukiumi dijo:

-"Si, eso estoy viendo"- Matsu asintió y Kazehana dijo:

-"Bueno no me importa, con tal de entregarme a Gokú siendo la primera no tengo ningún problema"- Miya dejó de su pelea con Karasuba y miró a Kazehana y dijo:

-"¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hables palabras obscenas en la casa?"- a lo que la sekirei milf dijo:

-"Ya Miya, no te hagas, también quieres entregarte a Gokú, no lo niegues"- a Miya se le salieron los humos cuando escuchó esas palabras, Gokú, está comiendo, asi que no escuchó lo que están diciendo las demás sekireis, pero Uzume dijo:

-"Ya, solo espero que mi Gokú haga su movimiento pero conociéndolo, creo que yo haré la iniciativa"- Miya no podía hacer nada al respecto sobre los comentarios obsceno de las chicas, pero cambió el tema y dijo:

-"¿Gokú?"- el saiyajin paró de comer y dijo:

-"¿Si miya?"- a lo que la sekirei #1 dijo:

-"¿puedes contar tu historia a Yume y Karasuba?"- esta última lo dijo de una forma forzada y la sekirei #04 se percató de eso, sacó una sonrisa forzada tirando dagas con la vista a Miya, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Está bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos"- todas asintieron y como no le aburrían las historias de Gokú, el saiyajin empezó a contar su historias acerca de los saiyajin, su viaje a la Tierra, la adopción de Son Gohan, su abuelito, las aventuras con su amiga Bulma con las esferas del Dragón, hasta la pelea con la Red Ribbon, después los tres torneos en que participó. Hasta la batalla con los dos piccoro, después su hermano Radizt de que se enteró su origen, su muerte, el entrenamiento en el otro mundo, su versus con Vegeta, la batalla con Freezer en Namek, el SSJ y la llegada a este mundo:

-"Y así es como llegué aquí, Yume y Karasuba"- las dos sekireis mencionadas intrigadas y a la vez felices, "Así el Ashikabi de mi sueño es de otro mundo, entonces quiere decir que por años esperé a un hombre como él, me alegro que esté aquí" dijo Karasuba en sus pensamientos mirando a su amor, tomó su mano, ella dijo:

-"Me niego que esto sea accidental, eres el hombre que siempre esperé, desde el día que soñé contigo, mi sed de sangre sació gracias a ti, eres mi hombre y yo feliz estaré contigo para siempre"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Prometo liberar todo tu potencial y así estar ahí para ti"- Karasuba feliz abrazó a Gokú junto con Yume, ella dijo:

-"Tu eres el hombre tan noble que he conocido, tantas batallas y aun mantienes esa pureza que tanto amo, Gokú"- las demás asintieron pero Musubi dijo:

-"Si, Yume sama, con Gokú san a nuestro lado, podemos ser las más fuertes, él nos está entrenando"- Yume y Karasuba sorprendidas ante eso, pero felices ya que ellas también iban a ser entrenadas por Gokú, entonces el desayuno terminó y Gokú junto con Miya, karasuba y Musubi ayudaron a Yume a que pudiera caminar por su cuenta, después de varias horas, la sekirei #08 podía caminar por su cuenta, cosa que dejaron felices a las demás y Yume dijo:

-"Bueno, Mu-chan, ¿combate amistoso?"- a lo que la sekirei #88 dijo:

"Si, Yume-sama con mucho gusto lo haré"- ambas prepararon los puños, Gokú miró para ver qué tan fuerte es Yume en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas empezaron a dar puñetazos, interceptando Golpes una a cada lado, pero Musubi tenía la pequeña ventaja ya que aprendió es estilo kame de Gokú durante los últimos días, entonces, entró en las defensas de Yume y le acertó un golpe en el rostro mandando a caer a la sekirei #08 para sorpresa de Karasuba, Musubi ayudó a levantar a Yume y dijo:

-"Buena pelea, Yume-sama"- a lo que la sekirei #08 dijo:

-"Si, Mu-chan al parecer Gokú te entrenó bien"- a lo que #88 dijo:

-"Si, se lo debo a él, lo amo tanto"- ella asintió y le dijo a su ashikabi:

-"¿Gokú, cuando entrenamos?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Mañana temprano"- las dos sekireis, Karasuba y Yume asintieron y con eso, Miya mandó a hacer las labores del hogar a cada chica, mientras que Gokú, Kusano y Karasuba fueron de compras a la tienda.

EN LA TIENDA…..

Gokú empezó a hacer las compras, compraron lo suficiente para el almuerzo, todo normal hasta que en un letrero se decía "Extra, mañana se hará presentación de revistas para todos los gustos como de matrimonio hasta la colección de ropas interiores, no se lo pierdan", el saiyajin miró el sello de la compañía, es la misma donde trabajaba, Karasuba miró y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por un anuncio tan insignificante?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Por nada, solo a veces me pongo curioso ya que las expectativas son muy altas"- el vendedor escuchó eso y dijo:

-"Si, se dice que esa compañía reclutaron a un super modelo, por lo que me dijeron los promotores"-Karasuba escuchó eso y dijo:

-"Bueno, si ese "supermodelo" es de gran expectativa, a mí no me importa, ya tengo a mi supermodelo"- miró a Gokú sonriendo y cuando estaba a punto de terminar las compras, Gokú sintió comprar más raciones sin saber Por qué, así que hizo eso, compró más mercadería para la casa y unos pocos para él y así terminaron las compras.

Caminando en el lugar, Karasuba está teniendo una conversación muy agradable con Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Está normal el día"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Si, veo que el MBI retiró sus tropas, ¿se habrá rendido Minaka?"- a lo que Karasuba, con dudas, dijo:

-"No lo sé, conociendo al terco de Minaka, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Entonces seguiré entrenando y te entrenaré a ti y a las demás"- ella con una sonrisa cálida y siguieron caminando con Kusano que veía feliz a Kuro okaasan feliz con su Otousan, ya quería tener hermanitos, pero se acordó del sueño y ella cree que se va a cumplir.

EN EL ALMUERZO…

La cosa pasó igual, pero Uzume dijo:

-"La ciudad está expectante ya que mañana se publicará una revista, no, una colección de revistas de catálogos de ventas, a diferencia de las otras, se dice que un modelo superará las expectativas"- Matsu al escuchar eso, sonrió de una manera pícara a Gokú que está comiendo sin escuchar a Uzume, ella dijo:

-"Pues no creo que sea mejor que mi Ashikabi"- Yomi asintió y dijo:

-"Si, sus músculos son para morirse y caer en él en una habitación cerrada, una cama y horas de calidad intensa"- Gokú escuchó eso y dijo:

-"¿Te refieres a un nuevo método de entrenamiento?"- las chicas a excepción de Kusano quedaron muy sonrojadas, "su inocencia no tiene límites" se dijeron las sekireis aladas en Gokú, Kazehana para seguir echando leña al fuego, con una sonrisa pícara dijo:

-"Si, mi querido Gokú, es un método eficaz capaz de superar tus límites"- eso dejó muy entusiasmado a Gokú y dijo:

-"En serio, ¡Quiero hacer eso!"- el rubor de las sekireis se intensificó y empezaron a imaginar cosas con el saiyajin, la sekirei #3 dijo:

-"Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar, soy experta en eso"- a lo que Miya se percató de eso y dijo:

-"Kazehana, no digas eso, la única que le sigue el ritmo del entrenamiento soy yo"- al mencionar eso, se puso roja como un tomate, las chicas sorprendidas a excepción de Matsu, Uzume, Kazehana y Karasuba, "Miya, la casera, la que impuso las reglas de la moral, ¿pervertida?" se dijeron las sorprendidas, Gokú miró a Miya y dijo:

-"¿Tú también sabes?, wow eres muy poderosa, Miya, ¿por qué no me lo enseñaste antes?"- Miya se sonrojó aún más que hasta echaba humos, ella quería ponerse seria y dijo:

-"E… es… este….. No…. Es…. Ese tipo de entrenamientos que piensas, Gokú"- lo dijo como un susurro, Gokú al ver a Miya muy sonrojada, se preocupó y tocó su frente, ella dijo:

-"Miya, estás rojas, ¿tienes fiebre?"- Miya al ver que su inocencia no tenía límites, trató de calmarse, pero no podía "Gokú, estoy muy desesperada, quiero ser uno contigo" fue su pensamiento, pero fue salvada por Musubi y dijo:

-"Gokú-san, Miya-san, necesita ir al baño, ¿por qué no la llevas?"- Gokú la iba a llevar pero Homura interrumpió y dijo:

-"Déjelo a mí, mi Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió, Homura se llevó a Miya para que se calmara y el saiyajin siguió comiendo, las sekireis ya tenían planes de cómo convencerlos para "entrenar con él", Karasuba vio que a pesar de ser muy poderoso, es muy inocente como un niño pequeño "La que le va a quitar esa inocencia seré yo" se dijo al igual que la linda Yume, Tsukiumi se dijo "Seré yo la primera", pero no era la única, Musubi, Kazehana, Uzume, Yomi, Matsu, Kaho, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, Homura que fue a dejar a Miya al baño para despejarse y para sorpresa de todos, Miya pensaban lo mismo que la rubia, Gokú sintió que debía trabajar su resistencia, pero no en combate, otro tipo de resistencia que nunca trabajó desde que era niño, se sintió raro, pero dejó eso de lado y siguió comiendo omitiendo miradas depredadoras de las sekireis, así pasó el almuerzo en Izumo Inn.

EN LA TARDE, EN LA CIUDAD, LA PARTE NORTE.

Vemos a Gokú volando por los cielos de la ciudad y no iba solo, sino con Akitsu en la espalda y las hermanas del rayo en ambos brazos, ellas sintiendo esa calidez corporal, #7 dijo:

-"Oye, Gokú", a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"¿Qué pasa Akitsu?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"¿Cuándo nos enseñarás a volar?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Cundo fortalezcan sus cuerpos que a este paso sería unas dos semanas más, sí, dos semanas más"- Akitsu asintió, Hikari dijo:

-"Espero aprender a volar para así, hacerlo a tu lado, mi ashikabi"- Hibiki asintió y dijo:

-"Y volverme más fuertes"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Lo harán, chicas, lo harán"- y con eso llegaron a la terraza de un edificio para ver si habían más del MBI en la zona norte de la ciudad, miraron y saltaron cada edificio, no había rastro del MBI, Gokú con sospechas dijo:

-"Tal como lo dijo Kuro-chan, ese Minaka tiene algo entre manos"- las chicas asintieron con seriedad y siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la zona oeste de la ciudad, Gokú miró al mismo chico rudo con unas 3 chicas burbujeantes y muy juguetonas que hacían de sus cositas con su ashikabi, las chicas quedaron como "ese tipo no tiene vergüenza, lo hace incluso en una calle, menos mal que no hay personas circulando", se dijeron Hikari y Hibiki, Akitsu imaginándose cosas con Gokú al ver esa escena, se sonrojó pero Gokú dijo:

-"Que raro este sujeto, bueno, no hay rastro del MBI, vámonos de aquí"- las chicas asintieron y siguieron su camino, pero Gokú se percató de algo, vio a una mujer muy conocida llorando en el parque, Gokú les dijo a las chicas que vinieran con él, ellas sin pensar asintieron, tocaron suelo en un callejón y se fueron al parque, Gokú se acercó a la mujer llorando y dijo:

-"¿Ayako-san?"- las sekireis del rayo y la del hielo se pusieron serias, querían pedir explicación a Gokú, pero al ver a la mujer llorando, se quedaron ahí para que su ashikabi les explicara quién era ella, la secretaria y compañera de Gokú dijo:

-"Gokú-kun"- el saiyajin la miró, se sentó al lado de ella y dijo:

-"Si, ¿Por qué estás llorando?"- ella miró a su colega de trabajo y se abrazó fuertemente en Gokú y dijo:

-"Iba llegando a mi casa, y vi… a mi marido con otra mujer acostada en mi habitación que compartí, y salí corriendo, él me engañó Gokú"- y con eso lloró en pecho duro del saiyajin, este último no tuvo opción de acariciar su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito, se quedaron así un rato, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya, shhhh, no te preocupes, todo va estar bien, si quieres, le puedo dar una paliza a ese hombre que te hizo llorar"- Ayako miró al saiyajin, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-"No te preocupes, quiero que estés un rato conmigo, por favor"- el saiyajin asintió, la peli castaño se tranquilizó un poco, vio que Gokú no estaba solo, sino con tres chicas más, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?"- el saiyajin solo respondió:

-"Ayako, ella es Hibiki, Hikari y Akitsu"- las chicas sonrieron de forma forzada al igual que Ayako, las chicas dijeron:

-"Un gusto en conocerte"- Ayako dijo:

-"Yo también"- Gokú sintió una tensión en las chicas, él dijo:

-"Chicas, ella es mi compañera de trabajo, la secretaria de mi jefe"- las chicas se calmaron un poco, pero Hikari dijo:

-"¿Gokú, cuál es tu trabajo?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Bueno, mañana les diré, ya que tengo que cuidar a Ayako que está muy triste, la llevaré a su casa"- la secretaria miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"No me lleves ahí, prefiero dormir en el parque que volver ahí"- pero Gokú dijo:

-"Pero si mañana es el gran día como lo dijo el jefe, mmmmmmmn, ya sé, te alquilaré un departamento"- A Ayako se le abrieron los ojos y dijo:

-"¿lo dices en serio, Gokú-kun?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Pues claro, ¿no somos amigos?"- a ella se le derramaron las lágrimas, el saiyajin se preocupó y dijo:

-"¿dije algo malo?, Ayako-san no llores, perdóname si dije algo malo"- la mujer miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"No hiciste nada malo Gokú- kun, eres la primera persona que te preocupas tanto por mí"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No es para tanto, ahora vamos a buscarte un lugar donde vivas por ahora hasta que las cosas se arreglen, vamos chicas"- las sekireis que iban con Gokú asintieron y vieron lo noble y puro que es su ashikabi con las personas y más se enamoraron al igual que la secretaria, consiguieron su departamento amueblado y limpio, el saiyajin incluso se dio la molestia de comprarle algunos atuendos para su colega de trabajo, incluso la ropa para el día de la publicación, Ayako más se enamoró de Gokú ante tal gesto noble, comieron un rato y se fueron dejando a Ayako en su nuevo departamento con paga anticipada por dos meses, ella se dijo "No me importa si está con esas chicas, él será mío e incluso ser su amante si es necesario, no me importa si ese bastardo de mi esposo me engañó, encontré un hombre mucho mejor" y con eso se fue a bañar pensando en un hombre, su colega llamado Gokú.

Llegando a Izumo Inn, Gokú decidió tener un entrenamiento amistoso con Karasuba y Yume, ambas atacando al saiyajin, kuro usó su katana tratando de dar una estocada en Gokú pero el saiyajin se las esquivaba como si nada, Yume lanzó muchos golpes a Gokú en la cual los interceptabas, se dieron cuenta de la diferencias de poderes que Tiene su ashikabi comparados con de ellas que eran las sekireis más poderosas junto con Miya, pero querían dar lo mejor de sí y seguían intercambiando Golpes, el saiyajin tomó la ofensiva y entró en sus defensas, con un dedo mandó al suelo a Karasuba y un pequeño golpe en el estómago de Yume, la dejó fuera de combate, Gokú les dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero con un buen entrenamiento, serán más fuertes que eso"- las sekireis #4 y #8 asintieron, se pusieron de pie, fueron a tomar un baño dejando a Gokú con las demás, Yomi se acercó y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Cuál es tu poder máximo?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"MMMMM, veamos, si superé a Freezer en SSj, lo suficiente en destruir un planeta grande como Namek que tenía tres soles custodiándolo"- eso fue lo que recordó en la mente de Krilin cuando llegó a Namek, Yomi y las demás en Shock al ver lo poderoso que es su ashikabi, Akitsu dijo:

-"Wow, Gokú-sama, eres muy fuerte"- Uzume asintió al igual que Kazehana, Kusano se acercó y dijo:

-"Otousan, ¿echas de menos tu mundo?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, a mis amigos, el lugar donde vivo, pero ya habrá una manera de volver"- a lo que Kaho dijo:

-"Si encuentras una manera de volver, ¿puedo ir contigo?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Pues claro, eres mi esposa, ¿no?"- a Kaho se le salieron las lágrimas de alegría y abrazó a Gokú, Tsukiumi dijo:

-"Yo también me iré contigo si se da todo"- Musubi se unió a la conversación y dijo:

-"Yo también me voy con Gokú-san"- a lo que las hermanas del rayo dijeron:

-"Nosotras también, no queremos perderlo"- cosa que Matsu, Yomi asintieron, Homura escuchó todo y ella también tenía esa misma resolución de ir con Gokú, Miya escuchó todo y dijo:

-"Entonces si vas a tu mundo, Gokú, yo también iré"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, por ahora estaremos aquí, entrenando y derrotando a MBI"- las chicas asintieron al igual que Karasuba y Yume que habían salido del baño y justo escucharon todo y terminó el día para las sekireis y Gokú.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

EL ritmo de entrenamiento es la misma, Gokú entrenando en las montañas mientras que Matsu avanzó significativamente en el plano de la habitación de Gravedad pero ella quería más y aumentar la gravedad que había dejado el padre de Bulma, así que siguió motivada por dos cosas, una vez que dejó listo el plano, Gokú le dijo que desearía cualquier cosa de él que la dejó más motivada y la otra es que hoy es el día de la publicación de la revista de Gokú, pero lo que no sabía era tres pack de catálogos y una muy pero muy atrevida, ahora con Gokú, estaba meditando y está a punto de controlar el SSJ sin recurrir a la ira y así siguió el día, hasta que les tocó entrenar a sus sekireis con Karasuba y Yume, y así terminó la mañana.

-"Vaya creo que mi ashikabi compró mercadería para hoy aunque Kusano dijo que Gokú compró más porque quiso, bueno me ahorró el viaje de ir de compras hoy"- preparó el desayuno mientras era ayudada por Musubi y Yume, ambas conversando de una forma alegre, así pasaron el rato y comenzaron a desayunar, pero algo diferente pasó, Vieron a Gokú con traje formal sin corbata con camisa suelta del cuello con un peinado diferente que tuvo como media hora haciendo con el gel más potente para un saiyajin pero aun así tenían algunos mechones (vean el especial de DBS con Aralé), las chicas se sonrojaron ante eso, se veía muy guapo así y Miya dijo:

-"Gokú, te ves bien así, creo que es un día muy especial en tu trabajo, déjame ayudarte"- el saiyajin asintió y ayudó a afirmar su traje, limpió su cara y arregló su camisa como si una buena parejas de casados, las chicas a excepción de Kusano miraban embobada ante tal majestuosidad, entonces Miya le dio el desayuno, comieron amablemente, Gokú se arregló y dijo:

-"Chicas, las veré más rato y estén atentas a cualquier cosa"- las sekireis asintieron sin saber lo que decía Gokú y así pasaron el rato.

EN EL TRABAJO DE GOKÚ…

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿listo para la publicación?"- dijo June saludando a Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, sí, creo"- a lo que Ayako con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú-kun, ¿Cómo me veo?"- el saiyajin vio a Ayako que está puesto con una blusa de una sola pieza hasta las piernas con tirantes de color azul con zapatos con tacones media, con el cabello suelto mostrando su bella figura, él dijo:

-"Te ves muy bonita, Ayako-san"- la mujer sonrió y abrazó a Gokú dejando con celos a la rubia, ella dijo:

-"Gracias, te lo recompensaré"- a lo que Gokú dice:

-"Eh, no es para tanto para que me recompenses con tal de que seas feliz, yo contento"- la secretaria asintió y vio lo noble que es este hombre, entonces el jefe dijo:

-"Bueno, llegaron los catálogos, ahora a publicarlo"- Gokú asintió junto con June y Ayako, ambos fueron a la conferencia de modelaje y presentaron las revistas de modas y la otra +18 para ya saben dónde, por ser primera edición, en las tres revistas vienen un DvD con entrevistas incluída con las sesiones de fotos, Gokú quedó muy perplejo y le dijo al jefe:

-"Vaya, con video incluído, oiga Jefe"- a lo que él responde:

-"Dime Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"¿puedo tener unos ejemplares de la revistas?"- a lo que el jefe responde:

-"Claro. ¿Cuántos quieres?"- a lo que Gokú respondes:

-"Bueno, (contando con los dedos), unos 10 ejemplares?"- el jefe miró extrañado y dijo:

-"¿Por qué tantos?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Es que, quiero darles una sorpresas a unas personas muy queridas por mí"- el hombre asintió y mandó a buscar a un cartero, Gokú dijo las direcciones del lugar y el jefe para ser más pícaro, dio 5 ejemplares más de la parte +18, Gokú agradeció a su jefe y el cartero fue a la oficina de correos, hizo los papeleos y los ejemplares se fueron a un destino: Izumo Inn.

AL Rato…. EN UN LUGAR…

Uzume y Kazehana están caminando por la ciudad, conversando de cómo hacer que Miya rompa su moral y que les permita hacer ese entrenamiento con Gokú, iban a seguir hablando pero vieron una multitud muy grande en una tienda que vendían cosas para +18, las sekireis conocían el lugar y sabían que eran para hombres pervertidos pero ahora, es un público femenino, esto causó curiosidad en Kazehana y Uzume, se acercaron al lugar y le dijo a una chica que salió de la tienda con una mirada boba y con un paño en su nariz, Kazehana dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa chica?"- a lo que ella con la mirada boba dijo:

-"Eh, eh, hola, la revista, el guapo, uy la tiene muy grande"- Uzume con curiosidad dijo:

-"A ver, dime, ¿Qué pasa aquí?"- la chica salió de su trance y dijo:

-"Hay una revista con un super modelo llamado Son Gokú, la están ven….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que las sekireis se fueron a la tienda a comprar la revistas para comprobar si es su Ashikabi, compraron la revistas y se fueron al parque, vieron la revista, comprobaron cada hoja y qué pasó, lo primero, es Gokú, su ashikabi, se quedaron babeando, segundo, pensamientos impuros, tercero la tiene grande, cuarto, hemorragia nasal, Quinto, "¿Cómo NO PUDIERON ENTREGARSE ANTE TAL CUERPO DE SU ASHIKABI?" pensaron ambas, ahora sabían del trabajo de Gokú y no dejarán que nadie le quite a su ashikabi, y con eso, se fueron a Izumo Inn para comprobar que está Gokú y partir de inmediato con el entrenamiento.

MIENTRAS CON MIYA…

Miya estaba tarareando un linda canción mientras Barría en patio principal de la mansión, Kusano está durmiendo por el cansancio del entrenamiento mientras que las demás chicas están con sus quehaceres que mandó Miya, cosa que Karasuba aceptó a regañadientes, Yume no le importó, las demás limpiando sus habitaciones, entonces llegó un cartero, Miya recibió al cartero y él dijo:

-"Izumo Inn, Miya Asama"- a lo que la casera con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, con ella"- a lo que el cartero dijo:

-"Vengo a dejar un encargo por Son Gokú"- a lo que la sekirei dijo:

-"Bueno"- el cartero sacó 10 paquetes sellados y 5 aparte, Musubi, Kaho y Matsu ayudaron a recibir los paquetes, las hermanas del rayo curiosas por el encargo de su ashikabi, Miya firmó y el cartero se fue.

Ahora con los paquetes, Miya decidió abrir el primero, lo que vio, fue tres ediciones de revistas, las chicas hicieron lo mismo excepción de los 5 paquetes sellados, Miya vio la portada, es su Gokú con un traje de novio, ella dijo:

-"Asi que el trabajo de mi Ashikabi es de modelo, qué lindo de su parte al querer dar esa sorpresa con esa revista"- las chicas asintieron, veian lo lindo que es con cada traje de novio, se imaginaban a ellas con Gokú en un altar, ellas quedaron super enamoradas, entonces vieron la edición de invierno y se veía más guapo, pero con algo de celos por la chica rubia que tenía de compañera de trabajo, Karasuba se dio cuenta de lo lindo que se veía, terminaron esa edición y ahora están con la edición de verano, ahora si se puso caliente la cosa, trajes de baños de hombres hasta Zunga, Miya se sonrojó y empezó a babear fantaseando ese bello cuerpo, Matsu para que decirte, Karasuba y Yume peor, las hermanas del rayos, para que decirte, Yomi, le salió un pequeño sangrado nasal, Musubi se le fue la inocencia en ese momento, Tsukiumi más sonrojada y babeando no puede estar, Homura sólo estaba muy ruborizada como adolescente de escuela, Kaho sintió algo húmedo abajo en su entrepierna y Akitsu recordó la vez a Gokú sin ropa, quedó muy excitada, Miya dijo:

-"Se ve muy Gu….a…po, chicas no hagan nada pervertido con Mi ash…"- fue interrumpido por Musubi y dijo:

-"Miya-san, tenemos que abrir ese paquete que queda"- Miya asintió pero Matsu se aseguró con un paquete, abrieron ese paquete, (Pongan En los reviews, lo pasó porque daré fin a este capítulo)

Nah mentira….

Cuando Miya sacó la revista y que cada dos o tres chicas veían esa revista y vieron su contenido, lo primero vieron a un Gokú desnudo solo, desnudo como Zeno sama lo trajo al mundo, en una posición de estar acostado en un sofá pero tenía la misma cara de inocente de siempre, hojearon de una forma robótica cada hoja hasta el final con todas las poses posibles hasta vestido de ropa interior, cerraron la revista, las chicas están con una mirada perdida hasta que Miya.

Click, click, pantalla azul de la muerte, reiniciando sistema, Miya Asama, futuro Son Miya, el sistema se saturó ante la exhibición de una revista +18 en que está su ashikabi modelando, sistema en orden, las demás chicas están en las mismas.

Lo primero que pensaron fue, La tiene grande, después planes para acostarse con Gokú haciendo cositas, después aumentar la intensidad y una orgía en el Furo con 14 sekireis y un Ashikabi y ahí.

-"¿Por qué no me acosté antes con este hombre?"- exclamaron las chicas incluída Miya, empezaron a fantasear y babear con Gokú, y después un sangrado nasal Masivo de las chicas que se desmayaron de tanto pensamientos pervertidos, ahora una vez que pasó eso, el autor repasará el nivel de perversión de cada chica

Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Yume, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hikari y Hibiki, Yomi, Kaho y Musubi sus niveles de perversión (viendo el rastreador) mmmmm, pasó de los 9000, no, 14000, no 30000, no, 100000, se me destruyó el rastreador, ahora con la historia, Kusano salió de la habitación y fue al comedor, vio a sus madres desmayadas con sangre en la nariz y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, vio una revista de dudosa reputación, ella lo vio, vio a su Otousan desnudo, na sabía por qué está así, pero lo dejó de lado y se fue a bañarse, Uzume y Kazehana llegaron a la casa y vio a las demás tendido en el suelo, con sangre en sus narices, Uzume dijo:

-"Al parecer a Miya se le cayó la moral"- Kazehana asintió y dijo:

-"Es una más de nosotras"- Uzume está muy excitada, le dijo a su amiga:

-"Con permiso, tengo que ir a satisafacerme ya que Gokú no está, pero cuando llegue, empezaremos con el entrenamiento"- Kazehana asintió y ayudó a las chicas.

Mientras con Gokú….

"Siento que debo trabajar mucho en la resistencia" se dijo mientras está firmando los ejemplares de los catálogos ivierno, verano y de matrimonio, "Pero también tengo la sensación de que si pongo un pie en Izumo Inn, las cosas cambiarán" pero dejó eso de lado y siguió con la firma con su compañera y su jefe, mientras que Ayako está en un baño privado haciendo cositas con su cuerpo estando ella y una revista +18 en que está Gokú en cada foto.

Fin del Capítulo 11

En el 12 se viene la rikura y las batalla, para dar por terminado la temporada 1 para pasar a Z, quiero otro título para la segunda temporada, porfa, eso, no revimos.


	12. Chapter 12

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

PD: Uy, se viene lo Rikolino, algo de acción y entrenamiento, Rikura, muerte por Snu Snu, ok no, vamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 12: "El plan de Miya y el entrenamiento de "Resistencia" de las sekireis Parte 1"

El sol está saliendo, los pájaros cantan, la gente preparando su día, pero en Izumo Inn, vemos a una pareja durmiendo plácidamente en un futón, en una Habitación de nombre "Son Gokú", vemos al saiyajin despertando, pero sintió un peso en su pecho, miró al causante y es Miya, su sekirei, su primera esposa, ella está durmiendo con una sonrisa sintiendo ese calor que tanto ama de su ashikabi, pero había un detalle que lo diferenciaban de las otras noches, ambos están desnudo y sin las demás sekireis de Gokú, el saiyajin solo sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo, entonces estuvo así un rato hasta que Miya abrió sus ojos suavemente, miró a su esposo, Gokú con una sonrisa cálida ella dijo:

-"Buenos días, Mi ashikabi"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Buenos días Miya"- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Te gustó el entrenamiento de resistencia?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Nunca vi este método de entrenamiento, pero Miya, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- ella se sonrojó un poco y respondió:

-"Bueno, tenía mis razones"- "Malditas normas de la moral, pero todo salió bien, fui la primera" se dijo en sus pensamientos la casera ex reglas morales, el saiyajin solo sonrió con ternura y la beso en los labios de la sekirei #1.

Ahora me van a decir, ¿Qué carajos pasó?, ¿Cómo lo hizo Miya para estar acostado de esa manera con Gokú sin las sekireis encima?, eso lo veremos ahora.

EL DÍA ANTERIOR, CUANDO SE REVELÓ EL TRABAJO DE GOKÚ A LAS SEKIREIS.

En Izumo Inn, las cosas estallaron de una manera over 8000 cuando despertaron de sus desmayos por exceso de fotos Hot de su Ashikabi, digamos que las sekireis entraron a sus habitaciones con cada hoja de la revista +18 de Gokú, Kusano salió del baño y vio a sus madres entrando a sus habitaciones y con una cara extraña que ella no sabía, entonces Bajó y vio a Miya, Karasuba, Yume, Kazehana y Uzume con unas miradas depredadoras, entonces la pequeña Sekirei #108, dijo:

-"¿Hola, por qué estaban desmayada?"- las sekireis ahí miraron a Kusano, la hija de Gokú y de ellas, cambiaron a una cara con una sonrisa, Miya dijo:

-"Ku-chan, solo estábamos viendo el nuevo trabajo de Gokú que fue tanto nuestra sorpresa que nos desmayamos de felicidad"- Kusano solo sonrió inocentemente y dijo:

-"Otousan se ve bien vestido de novio"- las chicas se sonrojaron ante eso, pero Karasuba dijo:

-"Si, ¿Ku-chan, te gustaría tener un hermanito para jugar contigo?"- a lo que Kusano con felicidad, dijo:

-"Si, Kuro Okaasan, quiero tener un hermanito"- a lo que la sekirei #4 con una sonrisa dulce, dijo:

-"Ara, ara, lo tendrás en 9 meses, ku-chan"- la sekirei #108 feliz, abrazó a Karasuba y ella le corrspondió, pero Miya no se quedó atrás y dijo:

-"También tendrás otro hermanito, Ku-chan"- a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- la sekirei #1 con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Si, seremos una familia muy feliz"- la sekirei de las plantas quedó feliz y abrazó a Miya cosa que ella le correspondió el abrazo, con eso, la sekirei se fue al patio a jugar con las plantas que sembraban con Gokú, entonces Miya miró a Karasuba y dijo:

-"No creas que te llevarás a Gokú a tu habitación para hacer cosas pervertidas"- a lo que Kuro dijo:

-"Ara, ara, ni tú tampoco, seré la primera sekirei en tener un hijo con mi ashikabi, Ufufufufufuf"- Miya la miró con rayos en los ojos ya que no iba a permitir que ella se salga con la suya, ella será la primera por derecho en entregarse a su ashikabi, le quitará su inocencia y que le dé duro como si no hubiera un mañana,al infierno las reglas porque Miya Asama, no, Son Miya, la primera esposa de Gokú, Uzume dijo:

-"Y nosotras qué, seré yo que le quitaré esa inocencia y al carajo con las reglas moralista de Miya-san"- Kazehana solo dijo:

-"Ah, yo seré la primera y le quitaré esa maldita inocencia que me hace descontrolar y esta vez no me contendré"- se miraron de forma fulminante, pero Matsu dijo:

-"Tengo cumplido lo que Gokú me propuso, seré yo la que reclamaré su castidad"- Yume sabía que su Ashikabi no ha tenido relaciones sexuales, ella dijo:

-"Seré yo que le enseñe ese entrenamiento de resistencia"- todas con un aura de destrucción, con fuegos en sus ojos, pero Miya dijo

-"Ya lo veremos"- las chicas iban a decir algo pero sonó el teléfono, Miya iba a ir pero Kusano atendió el teléfono, ella dijo:

-"Moshi, moshi, ah, Otousan, si, si, gracias Otousan, te quiero mucho"- y con eso colgó el teléfono, miró a sus madres y ella dijo:

-"Otousan dijo que no podría llegar a la cena, porque en el trabajo le darán un banquete de celebración, llegará cerca de la medianoche"- las chicas quedaron un poco decepcionada, pero a Miya se le ocurrió una idea muy astuta, entonces ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Si Gokú no llega para la cena, lo esperaré en la puerta de la mansión como buena casera que soy"- a lo que Karasuba no le gustó eso y dijo:

-"No serás la única"- Miya la miró tirando rayos al igual que Karasuba con una dulce sonrisa, Kazehana dijo:

-"Yo lo esperaré con un delantal de cocina, solo con un delantal"- las demás la miraron y la Milf del viento solo sonreía con perversidad, Matsu tenía la misma idea al igual que Uzume, y así quedaron las cosas en Izumo Inn después de los acontecimientos de la revista con Gokú como modelo.

EN EL TRABAJO DE GOKÚ…. Unas horas después del almuerzo..

-"Uffffff, esa cosa de firmar fue muy agotador"- a lo que June con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pero fue todo un éxito, Gokú-kun"- el jefe solo dijo:

-"Si, me acabaron de llamar que ahora eres tendencia en Japón"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"- a lo que Ayako que llegó a la conversación dijo:

-"Lo que quiere decir el jefe, es que es un éxito y los clientes muy satisfecho, Gokú-kun, superaste las expectativas de los críticos de modelaje tanto hombre como mujeres"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo"- y así continuaron con la conversación hasta que el jefe los invitó a comer a un restaurant muy lujosos por el éxito de la revista y la camionadas de dinero que les va a llegar una vez que se expanda en el mundo.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, Gokú, su jefe y sus colegas la pasaron bien, pero había un detalle, a la secretaria se le pasó la mano con el vino y se emborrachó, entonces ella de tanta borrachera, empezó a hablar incoherencia de que su esposo es un canalla y esas cosas, pero Gokú trató de calmarla pero ella lo miró y saltó en un abrazo hacia el saiyajin causando celos en June pero lo disimuló porque está con su novio, ella con un sonrojo, dijo:

-"Bésame, Gokú-kun, eres el hombre más noble que he conocido en mi vida"- eso dejó muy sorprendido a los demás, el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:

-"eh, gracias, Ayako-san, pero debes descansar"- ella dijo:

-"No estoy cansada, quiero tener un rato agradable contigo"- ella iba a besar a Gokú pero se quedó dormida en los brazo de Gokú ya que su calidez la calmó de su estrés, por tanto la borrachera y el cálido cuerpo que irradiaba Gokú, la hizo dormir, la tomó en brazos y dijo:

-"Creo que es tarde, la dejaré a su apartamento"- su jefe y su colega asintieron en aprobación, se despidieron y el jefe les dio el día libre para el Staff.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE AYAKO.

Gokú, tomó las llaves del apartamento, abrió la puerta principal mientras que llevaba a la mujer llamada Ayako Ashikoki en brazos al estilo nupcial, prendió las luces, se dirigió a su habitación, la dejó en la cama, le sacó sus anteojos, sus zapatos con tacos y su chaqueta formal, la abrigó y dijo:

-"Que tengas buenos sueños, Ayako-san"- y con eso se fue del lugar por la ventana dejando a una Ayako que se decía en sus sueños "Te amo, Gokú-Kun" y así terminó el día para ella.

UN RATO DESPUÉS

Gokú está con su amigo Seo en el parque junto a las dos Sekirei del chico Rudo, él dijo:

-"Así que fue un éxito tu trabajo, amigo"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, eso es lo que me dijo el jefe"- a lo que Yashima dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú-san, admito que usted es guapo, pero, ¿sus sekireis saben de su trabajo?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Bueno, les envié unos cuantos paquetes, ya deben saber, creo que otras 5 revistas más que mi jefe dijo que eran "Hot" o algo así"- eso dejó muy sorprendido a Seo y a las sekireis, el chico rudo se dijo "Hay dos opciones que en Izumo Inn, una es que Miya está tan obsesionada con las reglas que es capaz de romper vínculo con Gokú como su ashikabi, o que a ella se le haya caído la moral por las reglas ya que mi amigo no es cualquier hombre, pero creo que la segunda opción ya que por lo que vi, todas se querrán acostar con Gokú, este hombre tiene suerte, a lo que yo ni me preocupo ya que las chicas ya perdieron su virginidad conmigo y estoy feliz", entonces Seo dijo:

-"Oye Gokú, necesitarás mucha resistencia si tocas un pie en Izumo Inn"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"SI, eso sentí, que debo entrenar mi resistencia, pero no la que entreno siempre, sino otro, que no entiendo"- el chico rudo se dijo "Este es inocente o se hace, entonces Miya arrasará con él" entonces con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Buena suerte con tu resistencia, la necesitarás, amigo"- y con eso, se fue dejando a un Gokú muy confundido, "Eh, ¿a qué se refería Seo con eso?", entonces dejó eso de lado y pensó en sus amigos mientras veía las luces del parque y la pileta, "espero que los hayan revivido con las esferas de Namek, especialmente, tú, Krilin, mi amigo, prometo que encontraré una forma de volver" pero al pensar en eso, se acordó de los amigos que formó, su jefe en la construcción, su amigo Seo, sus sekireis como Matsu la científica pervertida, Kazehana la Milf, Karasuba la sádica, Homura la del fuego, Akitsu la del hielo, Tsukiumi la orgullosa, Uzume la del viento, Hikari y Hibiki las hermanas del rayo, Yomi la joven pervertida, Yume la sekirei amante de los puños, Kaho la tierna sekirei de la Nanigata, Musubi la "inocente", Kusano su hija, y la más importante, la primera en su vida, su primera esposa, Miya, recordó su sonrisa, su mirada de amor cada vez que llegaba a la mansión, su carácter fuerte y fuerte que es al ser la primera de los sekireis, él se sintió feliz ante tal pensamiento, se dijo "Miya, vengaré la muerte de Takehito, protegeré a ti y mis esposas, con tal de que son felices, aunque me cueste la vida, estoy y estaré tranquilo" y con eso miró las estrellas, y con una sonrisa se fue caminando hacia la mansión Izumo Inn.

NDA: Hay Gokú, no sabes lo que te espera.

IZUMO INN…

-"Chicas ya, ¿Miya?"- el saiyajin miró a su primera esposa con una cálida sonrisa, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba, Miya lleva puesto un delantal de cocina color púrpura, solo delantal, nada más, el saiyajin solo parpadeó al saber que la sekirei #1 llevaba solo eso, ella se acercó, lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella dijo:

-"Bienvenido a casa, amor mío"- el saiyajin solo sonrió con ternura y dijo:

-"Me alegro que me esperaras Miya"- ambos estaban así por un rato y dijo:

-"Miya, por casualidad hay comida, me muero de hambre"- la sekirei #1 solo se rió en voz baja y dijo:

-"Tu nunca cambias, ¿verdad?, eso es lo que amo de ti, Mi Ashikabi"- y con eso Gokú se sentó en el comedor y Miya se dio la vuelta a la cocina mostrando su trasero desnudo ante Gokú, el saiyajin se sintió extrañado ante eso, es como si su lado salvaje tomara a Miya y la diera duro contra la pared dela cocina, pero como le dio hambre, dejó eso de lado y se enfocó en la comida de Miya, ella trajo un gran banquete y el saiyajin le dio las gracias a su esposa, empezó a comer, ella lo miraba con amor, como si fuera una esposa amorosa que espera a su esposo, como si estuvieran casados, aunque no por las leyes civiles sino por la ley sekirei, una vez que comió y quedó satisfechos, él dijo:

-"Que rica comida Miya, gracias"- el saiyajin acarició la cabeza de Miya y ella sonrojada como una Loli, dijo:

-"De nada, Mi Ashikabi"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Miya, ¿las demás?"- a lo que Miya responde:

-"Están dormidas en sus habitaciones ya que es tarde"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Qué raro, una vez que llegué tarde, tú y las demás me esperaron"- a lo que Miya dijo:

-"Bueno, ellas entrenaron muy duro, por eso, lo del cansancio, ya sabes"- el saiyajin todavía no conforme, pero dijo:

-"Bueno, si es por esa razón, qué más da"- Miya solo sonrió y se arregostó en el brazo de Gokú poniendo sus pechos en los duros Brazo de su amado Ashikabi.

Nota: Ustedes más se pregunta, ¿Qué calajos pasó aquí?, ¿Por qué Miya está a solas con Gokú?, pues….

FLASHBACK HACE ALGUNAS HORAS…

Miya, al saber que Gokú llegará después de la cena, se le ocurrió ejecutar su plan que tenía en mente desde que Karasuba fue alada por Gokú, pero ahora lo de la revista, empezó a ejecutar su plan, entonces para evitar que Gokú se enoje con ella, descartó el plan de desvincular a las sekireis y quedar ella sola con su ashikabi ya que ellas se veían muy felices y que sería imposible hacerlo ya que con el ki de Gokú vinculadas en ella hace que sea muy difícil esa desvinculación ya que es muy fuerte, según la profecía (la inventé yo para que no me hinchen las pelotas en los reviews, ok no), si el ashikabi protector era muy poderoso, sería imposible desvincular a sus sekireis a menos que el poder de la sekirei sobrepase el del Ashikabi para hacer eso. Entonces, se le ocurrió otro plan, esa vez, antes de la aparición de Karasuba, compró pastillas para dormir y somníferos en polvos, entonces, 40 minutos antes de la cena, empezó a cocinar junto con Yume y Musubi mientras que las demás están entrenando y haciendo planes para entrenar la "Resistencia" con Gokú en una habitación ya que está que arde sus cuerpos, Musubi estaba con sus bragas muy mojadas y sonrojadas por cada foto que recordaba de su ashikabi por las foto muy Hot de esa revista, ella no se aguantó y dijo:

-"Miya-san, voy a tomarme un baño"- Miya y Yume asintieron, diciendo que le dará aviso para la cena, Karasuba se está tomando una ducha muy helada en el otro baño para contenerse un rato y prepararse para la llegada de Gokú, Uzume, Matsu y Kazehana, para qué decirte, ya que son las más peligrosas en cuanto a perversidad que hablamos, no saben nada que Miya, aunque no lo aparenta, es la más peligrosa de las sekireis, cuando vio su revista, no se aguantó más y se dejó corromper a un nivel de 100000, ya que ella era la más fuerte de las sekireis pero al ver lo irresistible que es su ashikabi, la moral cayó por los suelos, ahora con Miya y Yume, pasaron el rato conversando, pero la tensión está ahí, ya que aumentaron sus sentidos para ver si hay señal de Gokú al igual que las demás, entonces pasó el tiempo y Miya dijo:

-"Yume-san, vaya a preparar la mesa para la cena"- Yume la miró con sospecha, pero decidió cumplir con los mandatos de Miya, sacó los manteles, algunos platos y tazas para el té, entonces se fue al comedor, una vez que Yume se fue, Miya sacó uno somníferos y unas pastillas en polvos y lo echó en la olla la cantidad exacta recomendada por el doctor, entonces vio que nadie se percató de eso y lo disolvió ahí, entonces Miya llevó la Olla y el agua caliente para el té, las chicas más Kusano comieron ya que el hambre los atacó, ellas les dieron las gracias y comieron, Miya fingía comer de forma normal y se tomaba un té una, la que sospechaba de que Miya fingía comer era Yume, Karasuba, Matsu y Kazehana, pero seguían comiendo, una vez que comieron, Miya hizo el conteo final en su mente "8-9- y 10", entonces a las chicas le empezó a dar el sueño y se quedaron dormidas, al primera fue Kusano, las demás se resistían pero se quedaron dormidas, la última el caer fue Yume, entonces Miya con una sonrisa se dijo "Les dije que seré yo la primera en quitarle la inocencia a Gokú, mi ashikabi" con eso tomó a Kusano y durmió en su habitación y tomó a las demás y las acostó en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras ella lavó los platos tarareando una canción, ella se desnudó y se puso solo un delantal de cocina, para exhibirse ante un tal Ashikabi de pelos de puntas, entonces empezó a cocinar ya que conociéndolo, va a tener hambre otra vez, le dará tanta comida que será lo esencial para que comience su entrenamiento de "resistencia", eso la hizo sonreír de una manera pervertida y así preparó todo hasta el futón para dos personas en la habitación de Gokú.

FIN FLASHBACK…..

-"Oye, Gokú, ¿te gusta mi cuerpo?"- lo dijo Miya de una forma muy sensual, a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Mmmmmmm, sí Miya, eres muy linda con el delantal puesto"- (Nda: que inocente eres Gokú), la sekirei de pelo púrpura y dueña de Izumo Inn solo sonrió ante la inocencia de su ashikabi, entonces ejecutó su plan maestro, ella dijo:

-"¿Te gustaría hacer el entrenamiento de "Resistencia" que te mencionamos con las demás la vez anterior?"- a lo que Gokú con mucho entusiasmo dijo:

-"Si, Miya, quiero hacerlo, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?"- a lo que Miya acerca al oído de Gokú y con un susurro:

-"Ahora, solo sígueme, Gokú-sama"- (Wow, esta Miya está más que decidida para tomar la inocencia de Gokú), el saiyajin asintió, Miya tomó su mano y lo guió hacia su cuarto caminando de una forma muy sexy, Gokú por curiosidad miró el trasero de Miya, eran muy firmes y tonificados, su cintura sin ápice de grasa, se veía perfecta y por ver esos movimientos, decidió tocar una nalga de Miya, la sekirei se detuvo, ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Creo que tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad, Mi Gokú-sama?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, es muy firme y suave Miya"- Miya solo se rió y sabía que no lo hizo de una forma pervertida, lo hizo siendo Curioso, pero Miya se contenía un poco más, llegaron a la habitación de Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿En mi habitación, no será muy pequeño para entrenar?"- a lo que Miya responde:

-"Este tipo de entrenamiento, se requiere una habitación"- el saiyajin asintió y siguió lo que Miya le decía, ella dijo:

-"Ahora, Gokú-sama, tienes que sacarte la ropa, porque el calor de este entrenamiento va a ser muy intenso"- el saiyajin decidió seguir con las instrucciones de su esposa ya que ella es la experta en eso, entonces se sacó la ropa, quedando en Boxer, Gokú dijo:

-"Ahora, ¿Qué más debo hacer, Miya?"- a lo que la sekirei mordió el labio inferior, vió lo irresistible que es su ashikabi, después de tanto tiempo de estar con él y resistir ante eso, decidió poner fin a su tortura, ella dijo:

-"Ahora, acuéstate en el futón, yo haré el resto, no hagas nada"- el saiyajin asintió y se acostó boca arriba, Miya se acercó a Gokú y con beso apasionante, se sacó su delantal quedando completamente desnuda, dijo:

-"Ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento, mi amor"- Gokú asintió y dejó que Miya hiciera el resto, ella lo besó de una forma tan apasionante que sus alas salieron otra vez de su espalda, ella abrió su boca y entró su lengua en la boca del saiyajin, Gokú siguió el juego e hizo lo mismo, la tomó de la cintura y empezó una batalla de quien ganaba, Miya no se queda atrás e intensificó la batalla poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gokú, estuvieron así un rato, hasta que se separaron un poco, un hilo de saliva salían entre ellos dos, Miya con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Aprendes Rápido, Gokú"- el saiyajin se sintió muy raro, pero le gustaba esa sensación, entonces Miya dijo:

-"Ahora quiero probar para qué estas hecho"- el saiyajin no entendió a lo que se refería Miya, pero decidió asentir en aprobación, ella con una sonrisa pícara, empezó a besar el cuello de Gokú, después bajó hacia el pectoral duro de su amor, después a bajar en los six pack, cosa que Miya se calentó, está on fire, y después bajó hacia su bóxer.

LEMON (Ahora están advertidos)….

Miya bajó los bóxer de Gokú y vio su miembro viril, "La revista no miente, es más grande de lo que salía ahí" pensó la sekirei de una forma pervertida, Gokú no entendía que quería hacer Miya con su anaconda, si servía para orinar, él dijo:

-"Miya, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"- a lo que Miya respondió:

-"Voy a probar tu resistencia, (Agarró el miembro Viril con su mano derecha), para ver, (empezó a masaturbarlo de a poco), hasta qué punto llegas, (empezó a acelerar la masaturbada), mi Gokú"- y así, empezó a masturbar el pene de Gokú,el saiyajin sintió una sensación única, primera vez que se siente así, entonces su pene se volvió erecto y miya se sorprendió ante tal tamaño, su grosor aumentó y su tamaño también a unas 10 pulgadas por unas 3 pulgadas de ancho, la mano de Miya no pudo tomar el grosor completo, ella sonrió y empezó a lengüetear de una forma muy pervertida desde sus bolas hasta la cabeza de la anaconda de Gokú de acuerdo a unos videos XXX que vio con Matsu hace un tiempo atrás "Vaya, al parecer Matsu me ayudó mucho" se dijo mientras iba a dar su chupada en la cabeza del nepe de Gokú, el saiyajin se sintió como caliente, él dijo:

-"Mi… miya, mi corazón late muy rápido"- ella con una sonrisa, empezó a chupar la anaconda de Gokú, de arriba hacia abajo, podía chupar la mitad de su pene y con sus manos alrededor del grosor de la anaconda de su amor, empezó a hacer su trabajo, ella muy sonrojada y disfrutando de eso, ella dejó de chupar y dijo:

-"¿te gusta el entrenamiento de resistencia?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si… si… Miya, no sé por qué me siento así, pero me gusta"- ella feliz, y volvió a chupar de una forma majestuosa, estuvo así un rato, chupando desde las bolas hasta el pene erecto, habían pasado 10 minutos y su ashikabi no se venía en ella, entonces dijo:

-"Vaya, eres muy resistente, Gokú, veamos otro método"- y con eso, puso sus pechos en la aún erecta anaconda de su ashikabi y empezó a hacerse una rusa mientras lo complementaba con unas de las chupadas más intensas que antes, el saiyajin lo empezó a traicionar los genes de su raza, para mala suerte apareció la luna Llena, (Bueno Gokú ni tiene cola, ahora ese instinto salvaje de tomar compañeras para así, eso lo saqué de un fics antiguo de DBZ, en el que Bardock es el prota con su familia), el saiyajin puso su mano en la cabeza de Miya para estimular a que continuara, ella vio eso y siguió de una forma intensa, entonces después de otros 10 minutos, Gokú dijo:

-"Miya, q.. Quiero ir al baño"- a lo que Miya dijo:

-"No importa, solo expulsa todo"- mientras lo masturbaba con sus pechos, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Estas segura?"- a lo que la sekirei responde:

-"Absolutamente"- entonces Miya metió su boca en el pene erecto de Gokú, entonces Gokú expulsó su primer lechazo en la boca de Miya, ella trató de aguantarse pero no podía tragársela toda y sacó su boca del pene de Gokú, ella quedó toda bañada con el lechazo de su amor, ella con sus manos vio el semen de su amor y lengüeteó de una forma sexy, ella se abrió de piernas, notando su mojado Coño, dijo:

-"Ahora te toca a ti, Gokú"- el saiyajin no sabía qué hacer, Miya captó eso pidió que se acercara, cosa que aceptó, después agarró la cabeza de Gokú y lo puso a la altura de su coño, ella dijo:

-"Yo también quiero ver hasta qué punto llega mi resistencia, solo piensa en una comida bien rica, después como dejar el plato limpio con la lengua, solo haz este último y así puedes medir mi resistencia mi Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió e hizo lo que le dijo Miya, Gokú con sus manos, manoseó las piernas de Miya que ella se estremeció ante eso, después con su boca empezó a chupar la Vagina de su esposa, ella gimió de placer, Gokú se detuvo y dijo:

-"¿Te hice daño, Miya?"- lo dijo en un tono preocupado, Miya al ver la inocencia en su amado, sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

-"No, no me hiciste nada, era ese sentimiento que me hace bien"- el saiyajin asintió y siguió chupando el coño de Miya, ella empezó a gemir de nuevo, puso sus manos en la cabeza de su amor a que siguiera con eso, ella exclamó:

-"Aaaaaaaa, Gokú, lo haces tan bienm sigue así"- las chicas están durmiendo como un tronco, así que no problema ahí, ella gritaba como loca, primera vez y ya la complacía "Mi ashikabi es una caja de sorpresa, aprende rápido este men, ¿Cómo ninguna chica de su mundo se fijó en un hombre tan bueno?" pensó mientras su coño era chupado, no, Gokú se la estaba comiendo, Miya estaba más loca, gritaba como loca, al cabo de 10 minutos, ella exclamó:

-"Oh,.. Ah,,,, Gokú…. Me…. Vengo,,, toma mi nectar"- y con un grito, se vino en la boca de Gokú, el loquillo del saiyajin se tomó todo el néctar de Miya, ninguna gota dejó en el suelo, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya Miya, tu jugo natural es exquisito"- ella se sonrojó y con beso muy apasionante, dijo:

-"Me alegro, ahora vamos con la última fase"- a lo que el Gokú dijo:

-"¿Cuál es?"- a lo que Miya con una sonrisa dijo:

-"El hacer bebés"- el saiyajin ahora captó todo, su inocencia se fue en ese momento y dijo:

-"¿quieres tener un hijo?"- Gokú recordó lo que habló con Miya acerca de ese tema y ella se veía muy feliz al mencionar esa palabra, la sekirei con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Si, quiero que seas tú el padre de mi hijo"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa cálida, ambos se acostaron el saiyajin encima de Miya, él dijo:

-"Entonces enséñame como hacer a los bebés"- ella tomó el miembro aun erecto y lo dirigió a su coño aun mojado, lo metió ahí, ella dijo:

-"Ahora mételo adentro con un movimiento de tu cintura"- Gokú asintió e hizo lo que Miya dijo, entonces dio su primera estocada haciendo que Miya grite de dolor, se abrazó fuerte en su amor, Gokú se preocupó y dijo:

-"Perdón Miya, si quieres puedo parar"- a lo que Miya dijo con lágrimas:

-"No, Gokú, esto es normal cuando es mi primera vez contigo, sigue así, yo aguantaré"- el saiyajin asintió y dio su segunda estocada, Miya se aferró fuertemente en Gokú otra vez y para evitar el grito, pusos su cabeza en uno de los hombros del saiyajin, entonces la tercera estocada, su dolor se cambió a un sentimiento de placer, ella dijo:

-"Oh, Go… Gokú… sigue así… OH…..AH…..es,…..eso… se…..siente…bien…Ah….."- empezó a amortiguar sus gritos, después de 20 minutos de estocadas por parte de Gokú, ella exclamó:

-"Gokú… voy a acabar, no pares, quiero tu leche dentro de mi"- a lo que el saiyajin siguió dándole duro a Miya y ella con un grito, se vino, el segundo lechazo de Gokú dentro del Coño de Miya, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿estás bien?"- a lo que la sekirei dijo:

-"Si, amor mio"- él veía el rostro sonrojada de Miya y sus lágrimas de felicidad, Gokú, dijo:

-"Te ves tan hermosa"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias, pero, ¿otra vez?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Me parece que este era solo el calentamiento, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Miya solo responde:

-"Si, algo así"- "No sé cuánto voy a aguantar, pero menos mal que mi Gokú fue alado con otras 13 más, Kusano va a estar feliz con un hermanito, pero ahora debo asegurarme que el bebé sea concebido" se dijo con determinación, ella de un movimiento cambió de posición y dijo:

-"Ahora, vamos a ver quién es más resistente"- el saiyajin sonrió de una manera salvaje por la luna llena, tomó de la cintura y de una sola estocada, empezó la penetrada, la sekirei gritó más que la vez anterior, su cintura empezó a moverse sola, y empezó la posición del caballo tuerto, ella cabalgando como loca, entonces Gokú vio como se movía los pechos de Miya de tanta cabalgada, entonces empezó a tocar o masajear los pechos de Miya, causando que ella arqueara su espalda y empezara a gemir con más placer, entonces una vez que pasó el rato masajeando los pechos de Miya, ella puso sus manos en las muñecas de Gokú, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el saiyajin lo hizo, ahora sentado pero aun su pene dentro del coño de Miya, ella abrazó la cabeza de su amado, Miya dijo:

-"Chupa mis pechos Gokú"- el saiyajin hizo que la sekirei le mandó, y empezó a chupar los pechos de Miya mientras que reanudó con la penetrada, la sekirei no podía estar más feliz de que su Ashikabi hiciera el amor de una forma tan placentera, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que pasaron 20 minutos más hasta que se vino el tercer lechazo de Gokú, Miya toda cansada cayó a los brazos de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Ufff, que buen entrenamiento, Gokú"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, Miya, pero me gustaría seguir haciendo eso, pero mejor descansa"- ella asintió y ambos se taparon en su futón, ella dijo:

-"Te amo, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin besó a Miya y ella siguió con el beso, se separaron, pero sus frentes juntas, Gokú dijo:

-"Yo también te amo, Miya"- y con eso se quedaron dormidos, lo que no sabían es que Karasuba, despertó de tanto grito de Miya, entonces vio que su rival se adelantó, pero en vez de enojarse, planeó algo para estar con Gokú a solas, ella dijo:

-"No creas que serás la única con un hijo, porque yo también haré lo mismo"- y con eso se fue a dormir en su habitación para despertar antes que las demás sekirei.

Fin del capítulo 12, primera parte..

Nota: Ahora me libero con eso, solo falta las demás, Gokú aun con ganas de hacer lo que Hizo con Miya, ahora Karasuba con sus planes, ahora ustedes díganme quienes serán las siguientes víctimas, solo elijan un par para hacer un trio con Gokú (máximo 2 pares para los trios con el saiyajin), ahora me enfoco en DXD tanto en el alterno y el del Youkai, eso, tengo dos proyectos, uno lo refinaré, le haré un multicross, uno de un comic gringo desconocido que se conoció por los cross con Ranma ½, sería DBZ con Gokú niño, Gold Digger (Britanny, Gina y Brianna), King of Fighters (Mai Shiranui, Leona), Ranma ½ (Xian pu y kasumi tendo), Dead or alive (Kasumi), Ah Megami sama (Belldandy, es muy tierna, el princeso de Keichi no se la merece).

EL otro proyecto es de Esdeath y Momoyo en DB mientras Gokú viajaba por el tiempo con Kami sama que tendría como 18 años, meses antes de ir al torneo.

El otro es con Fairy Tail con Gokú y Vegeta de protas en gremios diferentes (No he visto el animé pero leo el manga y estoy en el 2 recién, de 500 y tanto).


	13. Chapter 13

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

PD: Uy, se viene lo Rikolino, algo de acción y entrenamiento, Rikura, muerte por Snu Snu, ok no, vamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 13: "El plan de Miya y el entrenamiento de "Resistencia" de las sekireis Parte 2"

Ahora después de un intenso entrenamiento de resistencia y quitada de inocencia.

El sol está saliendo, los pájaros cantan, la gente preparando su día, pero en Izumo Inn, vemos a una pareja durmiendo plácidamente en un futón, en una Habitación de nombre "Son Gokú", vemos al saiyajin despertando, pero sintió un peso en su pecho, miró al causante y es Miya, su sekirei, su primera esposa, ella está durmiendo con una sonrisa sintiendo ese calor que tanto ama de su ashikabi, pero había un detalle que lo diferenciaban de las otras noches, ambos están desnudo y sin las demás sekireis de Gokú, el saiyajin solo sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo, entonces estuvo así un rato hasta que Miya abrió sus ojos suavemente, miró a su esposo, Gokú con una sonrisa cálida ella dijo:

-"Buenos días, Mi ashikabi"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Buenos días Miya"- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Te gustó el entrenamiento de resistencia?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Nunca vi este método de entrenamiento, pero Miya, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- ella se sonrojó un poco y respondió:

-"Bueno, tenía mis razones"- "Malditas normas de la moral, pero todo salió bien, fui la primera" se dijo en sus pensamientos la casera ex reglas morales, el saiyajin solo sonrió con ternura y la besó en los labios de la sekirei #1 a lo que ella correspondió con gusto, Gokú se levantó y dijo:

-"Iré a entrenar"- a lo que Miya asintió y se sorprendió que a pesar de la noche intensa digo entrenamiento de resistencias que pasaron juntos, pero dejó eso de lado y le sonrió con amor mientras se vestía, una vez con su Dogi puesto, salió de su habitación.

Cuando Gokú iba a salir de su habitación, vio a una karasuba con su traje de entrenamiento que consistía con un sostén deportivo y un interior que usan las atletas de color Gris y unas zapatillas blancas con unas medias del mismo color, ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ara, Gokú, ¿irás a entrenar?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Pues ya lo sabes, es mi rutina, ¿no?"- a lo que Karasuba dijo:

-"Lo sé, pero quería confirmar, oye, ¿puedo ir contigo?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Pero mi entrenamiento es muy intenso y muy peligroso para ti"- a lo que la sekirei negro con un enojo fingido, dijo:

-"Así que piensas que no soy apto para estar al día contigo, ¿Gokú?"- Esto lo dijo en doble sentido porque ella sabía que no era rival para su Ashikabi, lo dijo refiriéndose a otra cosa, a lo que el ingenuo Gokú dijo:

-"Pues, sí, te falta mucho para mejorar si quieres estar al día conmigo, Karasuba"- "Tan ingenuo a pesar de que lo hizo con Miya" pensó la sekirei #4 con un poco de envidia ya que Miya se les adelantó y le quitó su inocencia y de pasada su virginidad, pero él no se veía tan desgastado, ella dijo:

-"Pero por lo menos yo entreno aparte y tú en otro lado en el bosque"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Cierto, buena idea Karasuba, ya que iba a entrenar para el calentamiento y después vamos a por las demás"- ella asintió y de un dos por tres, se lanzó a los brazos de su ashikabi y Gokú la tomó al estilo nupcial, él dijo:

-"¿lista?"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa sensual dijo:

-"Si, Gokú y de pasada te enseño algunas "técnicas" que no te enseñó Miya anoche"- a lo que Gokú un poco confundido ante los dichos de Karasuba, pero dejó eso de lado y se fueron a entrenar.

Al Rato siguiente en el bosque en donde entrenan frecuentemente las sekireis junto con Gokú.

El saiyajin dejó a Karasuba ahí y ambos empezaron a entrenar, Karsuba vió que su ashikabi entrenó sin camiseta cosa que se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo veía hacer flexiones de brazos y veía como se contraía sus duros Tríceps, ella trataba de contenerse y enfocarse en el entrenamiento pero no podía, ya que la revista, las ganas de tener un hijo la estaban matando de excitación, entonces esperó un rato hasta que terminó el calentamiento, ella se acercó y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿listo para aprender unas técnicas para ti?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues claro"- ella se acercó lentamente a su ashikabi y en el oído de su amor dijo:

-"Ahora empezaremos"- y con eso besó a Gokú con una pasión cosa que el sayajin le siguió el juego, Gokú dijo:

-"Si es por entrenamiento no hay problema, pero si quieres tener un hijo conmigo, te lo concederé"- la sekirei #4 se le abrieron los ojos, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- a lo que su ashikabi dijo:

-"Vi tus intenciones, por eso quiero hacerlo contigo"- ella lloró y se abalanzó a Gokú con un apasionante beso en los labios de su amor y ella dijo:

-"Por favor Gokú, hazme tuya"- y con eso ambos están en un árbol, el saiyajin sentados y la sekirei negro encima de su regazo y así empezó el acto….

LEMON (Advertidos)…..

La sekirei con desperación besó a Gokú con una pasión que al saiyajin le traicionó sus genes frente a una mujer hecha y derecha con un traje deportivo muy revelador, después empezaron la batalla con lengua, ambos no cedían y así siguieron en los próximos dos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire junto con un hilo de saliva, la sekirei negro se sacó su sostén deportivos mostrando sus pechos firmes mientras ambos se volvieron a besar y el saiyajin empezó a masajear los pechos de karasuba causando un gemido mientras está besando a su amor y pasaron el rato así hasta que la sekirei no se vino con mamadas, se puso de pie y se sacó el short deportivo y sacó el la parte de debajo de su dogi notando su miembro erecto y ella tomó y la dirigió a su condición de mujer, entonce por ser su primera vez, sintió un dolor placentero pero contuvo sus gritos y ella abrazó a su ashikabi fuertemente, entonces Gokú la agarró de su trasero y de a poco la embistió y a ella le pasó lo mismo, el dolor placentero, pero a la tercera embestida, sekirei dejó de sentir ese dolor y pasó a sentir ese placer que la hacía sentir tan bien, ella está gimiendo de placer por cada embestida de su amado, ella exclamó:

-"G….Go…kú…. Ah… Da…. Dale… más…. duro…. Oh…. Eso ….. Se ….."- no podía terminar sus palabras ya que ella gemía y gritaba de placer, su amor lo estaba dando duro y ella montada como loca, ella no podía dejar de gritar por las embestidas, pero eso no se quedó así, al igual que Miya anoche, el saiyajin le chupó los pechos de la sekirei negro como si no hubiera un mañana, ahí si que las cosas se volvieron caliente para la pareja, ambos disfrutando eso, ser uno, su vinculo se fortaleció tanto que si se dieron cuentas de los efectos secundarios (cosa que lo mencionaré más adelante) y así estuvieron dentro de 15 minutos de tanto masajeo, chupadas de pecho y la velocidad de las estocadas de Gokú hacia Karasuba y después de tantas posiciones posibles como la del perrito, la del misionero y la fragua mortal, Karasuba exclamó:

-"Oh, Gokú…. Estoy….. que ,….. me vengo"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Yo, estoy, por ir al baño"- a lo que Karasuba dijo:

-"Por… faor…. Hazlo… dentro…. De ….. mi"- y el saiyajin asintió ya que Miya le dijo lo mismo y la sekirei negro gritó de placer cuando llegó a su orgasmo, ella cayó en los pectorales del saiyajin y ella dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú, amor mio"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"De nada, Karasuba, eres muy buena en esto"- a lo que kuro con una sonrisa pervertida dijo:

-"Si, pero me gustaría otra ronda, pero esta vez no te contengas"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y empezó otra ronda pero esta vez duró 10 minutos ya que ella acabó como tres orgasmos mientras que el saiyajin 2 veces, Karasuba sabía que iba a ser madre y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias, amor"- y con eso descansaron un rato, pero después se lavaron en el río, se vistieron y se fueron a Izumo Inn.

Fin del Lemon con Karasuba (NDA: se viene lo bueno, Gokú terminará seco, otra cosa, haré un episodio aparte, o sea otro fics de one shot cortos de los lemons con las demás chicas ya que estaría exagerando mucho y si quieren hacer un lemons con las demás a excepción avisen en los PM)

Gokú y Karasuba llegaron a Izumo Inn, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una avalancha de pechos de las sekireis a excepción de Miya y Yume, una está con una sonrisa boba y la otra se está controlando al cien por ciento para no comportarse como Gata en celo, entonces Miya dijo:

-"Hola, Mi gokú"- a lo que Gokú logró zafarse y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ha, Hola Miya, chicas, ¿amanecieron bien?"- a lo que Yomi dijo:

-"Si, tengo todas mis energía para que me des du… digo para entrenar"-Gokú solo asintió y Uzume dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, amanecí bien ya que con Uzume tenemos una sorpresa para ti por el trabajo que tienes"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Les gustó la revista?"- a lo que Kazehana dijo:

-"Si, te veías muy Guapo"- salió de la cocina mientras cocinaba con Musubi y las hermanas del rayo con solo delantal de cocina puesto, las chicas vieron eso, Akitsu no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo que Kazehana, se puso en delantal para ayudar a poner la mesa, y digamos que las cosas se calentaron mucho en Izumo Inn y Miya, la casera no tenía moral para recriminarla ya que hizo lo mismo en la noche anterior y hoy no fue la excepción e hizo lo mismo, Karasuba solo fue a tomar un baño caliente caminando de forma coja, cosa que las chicas se percataron a excepción de Kusano que dijo:

-"Que raro, veo a Miya Okaasan y Kuro Okaasan caminando de forma coja, ¿les pasó algo?"- Las chicas miraron celosas hasta Musubi porque sabían que esas dos rivales lo hicieron con su Ashikabi, ahora las que faltaban idearon un plan para meterse con Gokú y hacer lo mismo, cosa que al saiyajin le salió un escalofrío en la espalda y le dijo a Kusano:

-"No lo sé Kusano-chan, quizás se excedieron en su resistencia, cosa que yo lo estoy practicando y debo seguir así, no sé por qué"- la niña asintió y le sonrió a su padre y ambos salieron a regar las plantas mientras Uzume, Musubi, Yume, Kazehana, y Miya estaban terminando de hacer el desayuno mientras que Hikari y Hibiki junto con Matsu, Kaho, Homura, Akitsu, Tsukiumi y Yomi hacían los quehaceres en el comedor vestida solo con delantal haciendo poses muy provocativa para atraer la atención de su ashikabi con sus encantos mientras entraba con Kusano ya que regaron el jardín, el saiyajin miró a las chicas haciendo esas poses extrañas y vestida igual que Miya, pero recordó algo y dijo:

-"Ah, por cierto, ¿no íbamos a entrenar hoy?"- a lo que Akitsu dijo:

-"No, Gokú-sama, yo quiero enseñarle algo más adelante"- ella se acercó de una forma sexy, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿de verdad?"- a lo que Akitsu con una sonrisa sincera dijo:

-"Si"- abrazó alrededor del cuello de su ashikabi y le dio una pequeña mordida en la oreja derecha de su amor, le guiñó un ojo y se fue a hacer sus quehaceres mostrando su gran trasero y caminando de una forma sexy, las chicas vieron como se les adelantó Akitsu, pero Matsu no se iba a quedar así y dijo:

-"Gokú, te tengo una noticia acerca de la máquina de gravedad"- a lo que Gokú dirigió su atención en ella mientras se sentó en la mesa, él dijo:

-"¿pudiste?"- a lo que la chica de pelo naranjo dijo con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, después te muestro el plano"- a lo que Gokú feliz, abrazó muy fuerte a Matsu que se sonrojó ante eso, pero le gustó ese contacto, estuvieron así un rato, pero Miya anunció que está listo el desayuno, ambos se separaron y comieron el desayuno de una forma normal llegando justo Karasuba de bañarse, pero con las chicas mirando a su ashikabi con esa mirada enferma de amor creando un aura rosada en el lugar, una vez que comieron el desayuno, Gokú dijo que se iba a bañar cosa que sus sekireis iban a hacer lo mismo, pero Gokú dijo:

-"¿No estaba prohibido bañarnos juntos como lo dijo Miya?"- a lo que Miya dijo:

-"¿Cuándo dije eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"lo dijiste cuando llegué aquí la primera vez e incluso las demás saben eso"- a lo que Uzume dijo:

-"No, nunca escuché esa regla, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Kazehana cruzando sus brazos y asintiendo, dijo:

-"Es verdad, nunca en mi lo escuché"- a lo que Yomi dijo:

-"¿Ves?, nos podemos bañarnos juntos"- a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"Si, me bañaré con Otousan"- (no es pedofilia ahí), a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, Ku-chan, vámonos"- ella asintió y se fueron a bañar, las sekireis hicieron lo mismo, ahora vemos a un Gokú relajándose y cerrando sus ojos junto con las sekireis más hermosas desnudas ante él pero ellas se controlaron, me preguntarán, "Kenallo, ¿por qué no haces una orgía?" a lo que yo respondo "Fácil, mis hermanos, es porque está Kusano a su lado, ella es tan inocente en este fics, tan Kawai que las chicas se contuvieron por eso, eso sí me dan ganas de alarlo con Milicas Gremory pero como dije, no haré más cross con DXD por ahora, quizás un remake con la del alterno, bueno vamos al fics", las chicas no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo de su amor, sus músculos, y su "paquete que era más grande que se veía en la revista", ella se relamieron la parte superior del labio y los planes que tenía en mente, hasta Miya y Karasuba que lo hicieron con él querían más de…. Ya tu sabes, y así se terminó la bañera del momento junto a un saiyajin feliz, con unas 14 sekiresis on fire.

Los preparativos para el almuerzo y los quehaceres que se está haciendo pero ahora están vestidas con sus típicos trajes que usan ya que se les pasó un poco la calentura ya que Kusano no les permitía acercarse a su ashikabi con la intención de llevarlo a su habitación a un lugar pecaminoso, mundano, lujurioso que se llama, creo… motel, pero ahí estaban, tratando de hacer de las suyas hasta que una la hizo…

Vemos a Gokú caminando ya que algunas a regañadientes fueron con Miya a comprar algunas cosas para la casa dejando a Matsu, Akitsu, Yomi, Uzume y Kazehana (las más peligrosas) junto a Gokú pero con Kusano, pero esta vez el ashikabi iba a ir a la habitación de Miya para sacar algunas cosas que tenía su hija ahí hasta que una puerta se abrió y cuatro manos arrabataron al saiyajin y de un dos por tres lo lanzaron a la cama, Gokú sorprendido miró a las causantes, no era nada menos que Matsu y Yomi, con un traje de enfermeras sexy, la sekirei #2 con una sonrisa lasciva dijo:

-"Oye Gokú, tengo listo el plano de la habitación de gravedad"- a lo que ella mostró el proyecto con su ordenador y algunas modificaciones, Gokú la felicitó, pero Matsu dijo:

-"Ahora que cumplí, quiero mi parte"- a lo que ella desnudó a su amor y Yomi más caliente que nunca, dijo:

-"Yo ayudé a esa genio, yo también merezco eso"- y con eso ambas se lanzaron al saiyajin.

Lemon (eso sería una violada por parte de las dos pervertidas por excelencia)

Las chicas miraron el cuerpo desnudo de su ashikabi y Matsu dijo:

-"Gokú quiero ver tu estado de salud"- a lo que Gokú sin saber a lo que iban esas chicas, asintió, Matsu usó un dispositivo para escuchar los latidos y ella empezó por el pectoral de Gokú, después bajó hacia el six pack en su estómago duro al igual que Yomi hasta su llegar a su miembro, vieron que estaba inactivo, Yomi dijo:

-"Es hora de ver el estado de salud de tu soldadito"- a lo que Gokú asintió y ambas agarraron la anaconda de Gokú y empezaron a masturbarlo hasta que Matsu dijo:

-"Ahora, aumentaremos su velocidad"- lo hicieron así hasta que el miembro se paró de punta dejando babas en las chicas, entonces ambas le dieron un beso en la punta del pene de Gokú cosa que dejó un poco caliente al saiyajin y las dos sekireis empezaron a lengüetear en cada lado el cuello de la anaconda de Gokú, cosa que quedaron así un rato hasta que Matsu empezó a chupar el miembro de Gokú, cosa que Yomi empezó a lamer las bolas mientras lo masturbaba y así poe el espacio de diez minutos, entonces empezaron a intensificar la cosa poniendo sus pechos en el pene cosa que el de Matsu era más grande que el de Yomi pero aun así lo hicieron, después de pasar otros diez minutos, Gokú lanzó su primer lechazo en toda la cara de las dos sekireis (Nota: Gokú estuvo soltero hasta la saga de Freezer, imagínense cuanta chele acumuló), ellas veian sus pechos y su cara bañados con chele de Gokú cosa que saltó hasta los lentes de Matsu, Yomi probó de eso y dijo:

-"Mmmmmm, está muy rico Gokú"- lo lengüeteó de una forma que para cualquier hombre lo calienta hasta el orgasmo, pero para Gokú le quedaba energía para rato (NDA: que piensan, es un saiyajin, tiene energía para rato a menos que sea una hembra saiyajin, Amazona o Kriptoniana, esas las dejan seco), entonces Matsu aplicó el plan B, de su cajón sacó unas bolsas de preservativos y dijo:

-"Gokú aún no quiero ser madre, pero algún día lo seré, ahora como una mujer, te pondré esto"- cosa que rompió la etiqueta dejando solo el preservativo, poniéndolo con su boca haciendo un oral hasta su garganta, ella al no estar con bragas y con sus pechos al aire y bañada en chele, dijo:

-"Hazme tuya"- ella puso su coño en el pene de su amor y empezó el acto, ella con dolor pero después con sus embestidas empezó a sentir ese placer de ser penetrado por Gokú, mientras que Yomi puso su coño en la cara de Gokú y dijo:

-"Chupala toda mi Gokú"- y con eso el saiyajin se acordó de lo que hizo con Miya y empezó a chupar el coño de la sekirei #43 y ella empezó a gemir de placer, su amor lo estaba haciendo bien mientras que Matsu disfrutaba ser penetrada por Gokú, ella reclamando su premio y ambas empezaron a gritar, pero se vieron que su cuerpo está manchado con la chele de su amor empezaron a tomársela toda y a ambas se besaron por la calentura mientras eran penetrada y chupada por Gokú y así pasaron ese rato por diez minutos hasta que se vino el lechazo pero no dentro de Matsu, ambas cansadas las dos se salieron y sacaron el condón y empezaron a limpiar el pene de Gokú aun erecto y lo dejaron limpiecito, entonces camnbiaron los roles con un segundo preservativo mientras Yomi siendo penetrada como loca mientras Matsu sentía como su amor chupaba su coño, pasando unos diez minutos hasta que gritaron su último orgasmo y se tiraron a la cama durmiendo, cansada por el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales con Gokú y así se quedaron dormidas pasada a chele y sudor mientras Gokú, paradito como siempre, salió de la habitación para tomar un baño pero cuando entró, vemos a una Homura y Akitsu más excitada que nunca ya que escucharon lo que pasó ahí y en el furo, hicieron el amor con Gokú con un sendo trío al igual que la anterior vez cosa que Akitsu fue más hardcore, Gokú se la estaba metiendo mientras Homura besaba con pasión a Gokú y una vez que hubo el orgasmos akitsi recibió toda la chele en su coño y así cambiaron, Homura siendo penetrada por Gokú mientras que los pechos de Akitsu chupado y masajeado por el mismo hombre cosa que excitó tanto a la sekirei #7 que le salió leche materna en ella y Gokú lo probó todo, él dijo:

-"Wow, Akitsu, tu leche está delicioso"- a lo que ella sonrojada y toda excitada, dijo:

-"Gra…. Cias, mi ashikabi"- y así terminó el hacer el amor a las chicas sin protección.

Digamos que el saiyajin se cansó un poquito del amorcito que les daba sus sekireis en la parte física, digamos que falta Kazehana que lo miró junto con Uzume y ahí se armó la grande (Este sería para otro fics de lemons, haré un recopilatorio con los lemon de verdad).

Fin Lemons

Digamos que la esa semana fue la más intensa para las sekireis, no entrenaron pero sí entrenaron en una habitación, Baño hasta en la cocina, eso sí, sin contar la presencia de Kusano-Chan, y así terminó la semana…..

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA TIERRA…. UNA ISLA ESPECÍFICA…

-"Señor Minaka, todo listo para dar inicio al proyecto "Arma X"- dijo un científico mientras que Minaka con una sonrisa diabólica dijo:

-"Entonces que comience el proyecto"- los demás asintieron, mientras hacían los preparativos, él dijo:

-"Gokú, me dejaste impresionado cuando llegaste a este mundo, hiciste hazañas que para nosotros era imposible, hiciste tener alas a Miya que era la responsable de cumplir con el destino de las sekireis, arruinaste a los predestinados de esas sekiereis, eres una anomalía que debimos haber corregido hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, llegó la hora de tu juicio"- y con eso, una risa siniestra, dijo:

-"Empiecen ahora"- y con eso el proyecto X se dio a inicio, inyectando el adn de un saiyajin con el de un sekirei con todas las habilidades de las 108, en un cuerpo que se trabajó en los últimos días, de un tipo delgado, pelo blanco que fue alguna vez, el esposo de Miya Asama, el buen hombre llamado el Dr. Asama, recibió esa inyección y con un shock eléctrico, sus ojos se abrieron y gritó, Minaka se rió y dijo:

-"Son Gokú, llegó la hora del juicio final, jajajajajajajajajajaja"- cosa que dejó asustado a su hijo Minato junto a su madre que era la mano derecha de Minaka, el cadáver viviente, se puso de pie bajo las órdenes de Minaka, él dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, DR. Asama, o mejor, arma X"- él miró a Minaka y dijo:

-"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"- a lo que el viejo loco, dijo:

-"Eliminar a Son Gokú"- él asintió y se iba a marchar pero fue detenido por Minaka y dijo:

-"Mejor haré una llamada, lo quiero muerto frente a sus sekireis en esta isla"- cosa que el ser sin emoción asintió para hacer la llamada en ese instante….

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13..

NDA: Aquí el capítulo, lo de los lemons, lo haré una vez que termine con la temporada 1 de este fics, así que eso, ahora solo esperar la pelea y los nombres para los hijos de Miya, Karasuba, Yume, Akitsu y Homura, las demás se embarazarán a su tiempo. Eso sería, lo otro si llegamos a los 300 review antes del capitulo 15, retiraré mis dichos en el otro fics que me siguen en el del rey Youkai, planeo hacer un Remake del alterno y escribirlo como la idea original de esa trama, pero ese fics se mantendrá ya que tengo que terminar ese capítulo en la pelea de Gokú contra Bill, así que eso.


	14. Chapter 13,5

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

PD: seguirá la rikura de lo que me faltaron, eso sería…

Capítulo 13.5: "La semana caliente y el inicio de una batalla"

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA….. Antes de la semana de la batalla final.

Gokú despertó en medio de un mar de chicas, eso quiere decir, en medio de catorces sekireis más su hija que está durmiendo en el pecho de su Otou-san, salió de una forma delicada sin despertarlas, tomó su Dogi y se fue a entrenar, cuando Gokú se fue, las sekireis despertaron, se estiraron y empezaron a cambiarse ropa para esperar entrenar con Gokú, pero Una de las Sekireis, la Tsundere llamada Tsukiumi dijo:

-"Chicas, ahora que estamos reunidas, quiero saber algo"- a lo que las chicas miraron atentamente a la rubia y ella dijo:

-"¿Quiénes lo hicieron con Gokú?"- a lo que las chicas sonrojadas ante esa atrevida pregunta, Miya dijo:

-"Yo"- frotando su vientre con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Yo"- dijo Karasuba con una sonrisa pervertida.

-"Yo"- dijo Matsu y Yomi con la misma sonrisa pervertida al recordar el trio que hicieron con Gokú.

-"Yo"- dijeron Akitsu y Homura con una sonrisa tan cálida que frotaron sus respectivos vientre con un amor. Una vez que dijeron quienes lo hicieron, entonces Tsukiumi dijo:

-"Entonces ustedes fueron, ahora las que quieren un tiempo de calidad con el ashikabi que tanto amamos, quiero proponerles algo"- a lo que Kazehana dijo:

-"¿Qué propones?"- a lo que la rubia dijo:

-"Turnarnos entre nosotras"- a lo que Uzume dijo:

-"Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia, pero, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?"- a lo que Hikari dijo:

-"Podríamos hacer que los que quieren hacer un trio sean las primeras"- eso dejó muy sonrojada a las chicas que no lo han hecho todavía con Gokú, pero Kazehana sonrió y dijo:

-"Entonces sería uno por día si es un trio y dos si son individuales"- a lo que Uzume dijo:

-"Podríamos hacer una orgía en el baño para finalizar y lo dejamos seco"- eso dejó muy ruborizadas a las tímidas y a las peligrosas con una sonrisa pervertida y relamían los labios ante eso.

-"Entonces Hoy Hikari y yo haremos el trío con mi ashikabi"- dijo la sonrojada Hibiki a lo que su hermana asintió con una mirada depredadora.

-"Kazehana y yo mañana"- dijo Uzume a lo que su amiga asintió.

-"Yo, sola con mi ashikabi pasado mañana"- dijo la tsundere rubia.

-"Yo, el mismo día que Tsukiumi"- dijo Yume sonrojada.

-"M….M….Musubi y yo al siguente día después de Yume-sama"- dijo Kaho toda sonrojada, ella y Musubi están dispuesta a entregarse a su Ashikabi con la medida de no quedar embarazada.

-"Entonces está decidido, respetaremos el orden y los que quieren ser madre, bien, y las que no, traten de que Gokú no eyacule dentro de ustedes o usen preservativos"- dijo Kazehana y las chicas asintieron, entonces Hoy les toca a las hermanas del rayo, pero ellas por ahora no querían tener hijos con Gokú, así que tenían la caja de preservativos correspondiente y Kusano, no sabía un carajo de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, pero tenía una idea cuando Miya Okaa-san se tocó su vientre, eso quiere decir que tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar y eso la hacía feliz.

Después de que Gokú llegó de entrenar, les tocó a las chicas, ellas con su traje de entrenamiento, se fueron a entrenar con Gokú en el control del Ki y siguiendo algunas instrucciones del Ki para lanzar bolas de Ki, volar y sentir las presencias de los demás, eso les tomaría tiempo pero ellas están dispuestas a hacerlo todo por su ashikabi, una vez que pasó el entrenamiento, las hermanas del rayo hicieron un gesto para que Gokú se bañaran con ellas a lo que las chicas asintieron, entonces Gokú entró primero en el baño a tomarse una ducha en el furo y se relajó.

-"¿estas listas?"- dijo Hikari en toallas, a lo que Hibiki respondió:

-"Si, pero…."- a lo que Hikari dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa hermana?"- Hibiki con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Quiero tener un hijo con él"- Hikari le sonrió y le dijo a su hermana:

-"Puedes hacerlo, pero yo, por ahora no, te dejaré que tu entres y lo hagas hermana"- Hibiki asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso entraron al baño en donde estaba Gokú mientras que las demás se aseguraron de que Kusano no escuchara los sonidos extraños, Miya se bañó rápido con Kusano y se fueron a hacer las compras con Yume.

LEMON…. De las hermanas del rayo.

Gokú abrió sus ojos y vio a Hikari y Hibiki que entraron al baño, iba a decir algo pero Hibiki se abalanzó contra él y le dio el beso más apasionado saliendo sus alas de sekireis, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, amor mío, quiero hacer bebés contigo"- a lo que Gokú con una cálida sonrisa dijo:

-"De acuerdo"- ella feliz besó a su amor y una batalla de lenguas se hizo, ella se sentó se puso encima de su amor, y dijo:

-"Por favor, quítame la virginidad, hazlo dentro de mí"- Gokú asintió y puso su anaconda en la condición de mujer de Hibiki y una vez dentro de ella, la sekirei #12 empezó a llorar por el dolor ya que su cereza tenía que encajar en Gokú, entonces Gokú poco a poco, la empezó a embestir con sus estocadas, Hibiki después de la tortura de poder encajar la anaconda de su amor dentro de ella, empezó a gemir por cada penetrada que le hacía su ashikabi, empezó a abrazarlo y cubrir su boca con un apasionado beso con Gokú, al pasar el rato, ella estaba muy feliz de que su ashikabi le estaba quitando algo que siempre apreciaba, su virginidad y que más que su amor que le está dando duro, al aumentar la velocidad, ella está gimiendo de placer como loca, se sentía ese sonido cada vez que rebotaba de arriba hacia abajo por un buen rato, después de 20 minutos de placer y de todas las posiciones posibles, ella exclamó:

-"Oh…. Gokú… voy… a …..Venirme… no te contengas amor, quiero ser… la madre de tus hijos….. (Y con una última estocada)…. AAAAAAAAAAAAA"- el orgasmo llegó y el lechazo de su amor acabó dentro de ella, Hibiki se abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, se quedó dormida después de una dura sesión de estar haciendo Bebés con su Ashikabi. Gokú le puso una bata y la puso de lado porque Hikari está más caliente que nunca, ella dijo:

-"Mi turno"- Gokú dejó a Hibiki acomodada en una de las sillas del baño mientras dormía, entonces Hikari se agachó y empezó a hacerle una limpieza oral en su anaconda, tomándose toda la leche que le quedaba, "Chupa mejor que Miya" se dijo el saiyajin mientras esa chica del rayo chupaba hasta que el saiyajin le tiró el segundo lechazo, entonces, Hikari se tomó toda la chele de Gokú, ella con un preservativo, lo puso en un oral y dijo:

-"Ahora hazme tuya Gokú"- el saiyajin con el instinto primitivo de los genes Saiyajin, la penetró salvajemente mientras le chupaba los pechos causando el gemido más grande que se mandó la Alexis Texas /(NDA: POR LO QUE ME HAN COMENTADO POR AHÍ), entonces la penetró como si no hubiera una mañana mientras que la pervertida hermana de Hibiki le alentó a que siguiera así y que le diera duro contra el muro, se quedaron así por un rato hasta que se vino el primer orgasmo, pero no se quedó así, siguió con lo suyo y ella se vino junto con Gokú, ella toda cansada, dijo:

-"Ahora, te limpiaré"-con eso, se hizo el segundo oral para tomarse toda la chele de su amor, ella dijo:

-"Es rico tu leche Gokú, pero un día, me darás un hijo"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y ayudó a las hermanas del rayo a salir del furo.

Fin Lemon de las hermanas del rayo….

El día pasó de una forma normal, las calles de la ciudad, libre del MBI, el saiyajin mirando desde la cima del edificio más grande de la ciudad, él cerró sus ojos al sentir las presencias en la ciudad para ver si habían más sekireis en peligro o esas cosas, Uzume está en la casa de su amiga Chiho, Miya tarareando felizmente frotando su vientre mientras se sentaba en la salida de la posada, Karasuba solo sonreía felizmente al frotar su vientre, Akitsu y Homura están haciendo sus quehaceres del hogar como también Kusano regando las plantas del jardín de la mansión con Kaho y Musubi, Tsukiumi se fue de compras por la ciudad con Kazehana, Yomi y Matsu buscando y creando los materiales para la habitación de Gravedad, las hermanas Hikari y Hibiki felices ordenando su habitación, el saiyajin solo sonrió ante eso, se dijo "Me alegro que estén felices, mi corazón dice que debo protegerlas, porque por ustedes, he conocido el amor, gracias" y con eso, salió de su meditación y se fue a trabajar para hacer más sesiones de fotos tanto formales como Hot, segunda edición para todo el mundo.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…..

El ritmo de entrenamiento fue la misma, entrenó para controlar a full el SSj, para un control mejor y sin recurrir a la ira, entonces terminó el entrenamiento, las chicas entrenaron con pesas y el control del ki para aprender a volar, mejorar su resistencia y esas cosas.

Mientras que el MBI esté en la isla Kimikura, creando a su poderosa arma capaz de supuestamente de aniquilar a Gokú, por eso están dando todo en esa creación del presidente del MBI que su obsesión de matar a Gokú es muy alto que perdió la cordura, Takami miró a su hijo, le dijo:

-"Minato, si algo pasa, te paso esto"- le pasó un papel, el chico lo abrió y dijo:

-"¿Qué es eso madre?"- a lo que Takami dijo:

-"Es un mapa con la salida de emergencia hacia un bote que tiene suficiente combustible para llegar a Tokio"- el chico asintió y miraron el proyecto X ya en marcha después de un tiempo.

Ahora nos encontramos a Gokú caminando alegremente con Seo junto a sus sekireis, ellos estaban agradecidos que Gokú haya establecido la paz en la ciudad sin esos fastidiosos del MBI, él dijo:

-"Al parecer, se rindieron los del MBI"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Siento que algo terrible va a pasar, por eso debemos estar alertas, Seo, y por cierto, Miya quiere verte"- eso dejó un poco asustado a Seo y dijo:

-"Dile que estoy ocupado y que no…"- sonó su teléfono y atendió y era Miya que le transmitió el aura demoniaca que lo asustó y dijo:

-"Claro, lo veré hoy"- "Esa Miya es muy peligrosa" y se fueron a cenar a la mansión Izumo.

Pasó la cena de una forma muy agradable hasta que…

-"Gokú"- dijo una kazehana con un tono muy dulce.

-"¿Qué pasa Kazehana?"- a lo que la Milf del viento dijo:

-"¿Podríamos salir a divertirnos?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues claro, tenemos que hacer rondas nocturnas"- eso dejó muy feliz y caliente a Kazehana, pero ella dijo:

-"Pero Uzume irá con nosotros"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, por mí está bien"- entonces hiceron los preparativos y se fueron a hacer las rondas nocturnas.

-Después de hacer las rondas por la parte Oeste de la ciudad a petición de las más peligrosas sekirei en cuanto a perversión que hablamos, Kazehana empezó a fingir tener sueño junto a Uzume y dijo:

-"Gokú, tenemos sueño"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, pues nos vamos a casa"- a lo que Uzume dijo:

-"No alcanzaremos a llegar, podríamos alquilar una habitación por esta noche"- a lo que el saiyajin no sabía mucho y dijo:

-"Pero, las puedo lle…."- fue interrumpido por Kazehana y dijo:

-"Nada de eso, iremos a alquilar una habitación"- y se fueron a un lugar que en chile, mi país se llaman "Moteles", ¿Cómo lo dicen en sus países cuando van a habitaciones para tener relaciones sexuales?, ahora las chicas llegaron con Gokú al lugar y pidieron una habitación para tres y con una gran suma de dinero, el administrador le pasó una de lujos, los tres pasaron, Gokú se tomó un baño y preparó a dormir con Boxer, ellas entraron después hasta que…..

LEMON # 25454, Kazehana y Uzume vs Gokú.

Las chicas salieron con lencerías muy pero que muy reveladora, parecía hilo dental, ambas hicieron sus poses sensuales, Uzume con una sonrisa pervertida dijo:

-"Hola, mi ashikabi, ¿listo para entrenar?"- a lo que Kazehana dijo:

-"Si, es un entrenamiento especial que te dejaremos seco"- lo dijo relamiendo la parte superior de sus labios, Gokú se acordó de su entrenamiento, iba a decir hasta que fue interrumpido por Kazehana que le dio un beso francés apasionante durante por dos minutos, ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva hasta que Uzume se abalanzó y le dio el sendo Beso a su ashikabi, mientras que Uzume se sacó la lencería, Kazehana le bajó el bóxer y empezó a estimular la anaconda de su ashikabi, pero a ella se le ocurrió una idea y puso sus pechos para estimular más la anaconda de su ashikabi y empezó a frotarlos de entre medio de sus pechos, después a lengüetearlo, hasta que participó Uzume e hizo lo mismo, ambas estaban estimulando la anaconda de su ashikabi con sus pechos hasta que pasó el Lechazo en toda la cara a las chicas, ellas sonrieron y empezaron a probar la esencia de Gokú entonces, la sekirei del viento sacó una caja de preservativo y se la puso en Gokú, Kazehana se acostó y abriéndose las piernas y Uzume encima de Kazehana, ambas dijeron:

-"Gokú, hazme tuya"- y con eso, los genes saiyajin hicieron lo suyo, empezó a metérsela a Kezehana que le dio tan duro que ella gritó muy fuerte, después d embestidas, se la empezó a meter a Uzume que dijo:

-"Oh… Gokú….. la tienes muy grande"- y con eso el ashikabi de esas dos mujeres más peligrosa de las esposas de Gokú, disfrutaron cada embestidas, cada chupada de pechos, cada chupada de nepe y conchas, entre otras cosas de sexo hardcore que se la dejaré a su imaginación, pero una vez que pasó el orgasmo de 20 minutos, las chicas querían seguir con otra ronda y así lo hicieron, le cambiaron el preservativo y la cosa se volvió más hardcore, Gokú empezó a dar contra la pared a Kazehana que ella no esperó un anal que la hizo gritar más fuerte que la vez anterior, empezaron con las estocadas que ella dijo:

-"No…. Por ahí…no…..ah…."- gimió de lo lindo hasta que cayó al suelo, cansada y llena de la leche de su ashikabi, entonces Uzume se lanzó como gata en celo contra Gokú y ella dijo:

-"Dame duro hasta que caiga inconsciente, "No te contengas""- Error ahí, Goku se transformó en SSJ, en la cual le rompió la cereza a Uzume que en menos de 5 minutos se vino y cayó inconsciente, el saiyajin las miró y dijo:

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano"- y con eso, las acostó, para después dormir con ellas después de dos horas de puro sexo con sus dos esposas.

FIN LEMON…. (aaaaaa quiero ir a la batalla)

Han pasado aproximadamente 24 horas desde que Gokú le dio duro a Kazehana y Uzume que quedaron sonriendo durante todo ese día, las demás comprendieron el por qué esa sonrisa boba de las dos, pero Kusano no entendía un carajo lo que pasaba, pero lo dejó de lado para regar plantas junto a su Otou-san como también escuchar de las aventuras de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Papá, tú venciste a todos esos malos, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, los derroté porque dañaban a la gente inocente y por eso los vencí"- lo dijo de una forma heroica a lo que Kusano dijo:

-"Quisiera que mi ashikabi sea como tú, papá"- a lo que Gokú abrazando a la rubia de ojos verdes, dijo:

-"Claro, Kusano-chan, mereces lo mejor"- ella correspondió el abrazo mientras era observada por Miya, Karasuba que se frotaban el vientre, Miya se dijo "Mi hijo, lo llevo dentro, lo puedo sentir", Akitsu miró eso con lágrimas de felicidad y se dijo "Seré madre, te amo tanto Gokú-sama", Homura con una sonrisa cálida se dijo "No me arrepiento de ser la sekirei de Gokú, tendré un niño fuerte y valiente como su padre" frotándose el vientre de una forma cariñosa y una mirada soñadora, Hibiki solo tenía una lagrima en su ojo derecho "Mi sueño de ser madre pronto se hará realidad", Tsukiumi miró eso y se imaginó ella, una niña y él en familia, entonces se dijo "Hoy me toca a mí".

Pasó el almuerzo de forma normal como también el entrenamiento con las chicas menos dos que era la Milf y la Bisexual que estaban caminando coja después del duro entrenamiento de "resistencia" con su amor, su esposo, su Ashikabi, bueno, en fin el día pasó normal hasta que…..

LEMON (Otra vez, pero habrá acción cálmense)

Gokú iba tranquilo a su habitación a cambiarse ropa para poder salir con Miya y Kusano para hacer unas compras, pero cuando entró vio a una Tsukiumi de pie desnuda como vino al mundo, Gokú iba a decir algo pero ella lo silenció y dijo:

-"Gokú, quiero tener un hijo contigo"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Claro, amor mío"- ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-"Oh, Mi gokú"- se abalanzó hacia él y le dio una tierno beso en los labios, mientras se besaban, Tsukiumi le sacó lo único que tenía puesto su ashikabi, una toalla dejándolo desnudo, mientras besaba a su amor, ella empezó a masturbar la anaconda de Gokú causando que su amor, su esposo y su ashikabi, la tirara a su Futón para que siguieran besándose, ambos dejaron de besarse y Tsukiumi sonrojada y con una mirada amorosa, dijo:

-"Gokú, esposo mío, seamos uno"- el saiyajin captó lo que dijo la rubia, empezó a meter su pene erecto en la condición de mujer de la rubia Tsunder, ella solo gimió de dolor y abrazó fuertemente a su ashikabi, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- a lo que Tsukiumi asintió y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, es mi primera vez, haré lo posible para complacerte, mi ashikabi"- Gokú solo asintió y dijo:

-"¿Estás listas?"- a lo que la sekirei número 9 asintió y siguieron con el acto de hacer bebé, la segunda y tercera estocada fue dolorosa para la orgullosa sekirei, pero siguió adelante hasta que sintió ese placentero amor que le está dando su esposo, ella empezó a gemir de placer, de tanta estocada, ella dijo:

-"Oh, Gokú….. esto… se…. Siente….. bien… sigue así…..amor mio"- y con eso ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amor mientras Gokú la complacía con esos sonidos cuando Gokú la embestía a cada rato, después de 15 minutos de amor, Tsukiumi dijo:

-"Gokú, estoy por venirme, quiero toda tu esencia en mí, hazlo dentro de mí"-el saiyajin asintió y con una última estocada, la rubia gritó de placer y la esencia de Gokú dentro de la condición de mujer de la Tsundere, ella cayó a los brazos de Gokú y dijo:

-"Te amo, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Yo, también, mi Tsundere"- ella solo sonrió con calidez, le dio un beso en los labios y se quedó dormida encima de Gokú, el saiyajin la sacó con delicadeza y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se puso su ropa casual y salió al encuentro con Miya y Kusano.

FIN LEMON CON TSUKIUMI (traté de hacerlo lo más tierno posible)..

Una vez que hizo lo de Tsukiumi, Gokú salió haciendo las compras para la semana junto a Miya y Kusano, la sekirei #105 dijo:

-"¿Cuándo vendrá Shi-chan?"- lo dijo un poco triste, Gokú solo dijo:

-"Su ashikabi me dijo que fueron a arreglar cuentas pendientes con su familia y que apenas arreglado eso, nos vendrían a visitar"- a lo que Miya con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Confía en papá, tu amigo vendrá pronto"- Kusano miró a Miya y con una sonrisa radiante dijo:

-"Si papá dice eso, lo creeré, gracias Miya Mamá"- el corazón de Miya solo ardió ante esa revelación y la peli purpura con una sonrisa de calidez, dijo:

-"De nada, hija mía"- y así caminaron con la mercadería y los tres fueron de camino a Izumo Inn.

Más tarde…..

-"Hola Miya, ¿Cómo estás…"- no alcanzó a terminar Seo ya que Miya le sonrió dulcemente pero con un aura demoniaca que asustó a todo el mundo menos a Gokú que ya se acostumbró, ella dijo:

-"Seo-san, tanto tiempo, habías prometido a Takehito de venir a verme de vez en cuando para ayudarme"- a lo que Kaoru Seo asustado dijo:

-"Lo… lo sé Miya, pero vengo a cenar, porque Gokú me invitó"- eso causó que Miya mirara a Gokú con una sonrisa cálida y dijo:

-"¿Es verdad, amor Mío?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues claro, es mi amigo después de todo"- Miya miró a las demás y a las sekireis de Seo Kaoru y dijo:

-"Pues, bueno, pero con la condición de tener otra ronda de "entrenamiento" "- lo dijo mirando a Gokú muy dulcemente a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues, por mí no hay problema, Miya"- acarició el cabello de Miya que la dejó muy feliz y le dio un tierno beso que se armó la DC vs Marvel con las sekireis de Gokú que se abalanzaron a Gokú a darle sus apasionados besos, pero Gokú las tranquilizó porque se dio cuenta que si continuaban así, iba a ser violado justo delante de los invitados, las chicas se calmaron y se pusieron como si nada hubiese pasado, pasaron el rato agradable y terminó el día hasta que…

Gokú iba caminando el patio de la posada a entrenar antes de ir a dormir, una vez que lanzó patadas y golpes al estilo Kame, como también meditar, hacer los ejercicios físicos final, una vez que hizo eso, se dispuso a caminar hacia la posada hasta que sintió un abrazo por detrás, el saiyajin sonrió y sin voltear atrás, dijo:

-"Yume"- a lo que la sekirei #8 dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Gokú, hazme el amor"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Quieres un hijo?"- a lo que ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Si, desde el tiempo en que me devolviste a la vida, el amor que floreció en mí, creció a más no poder, tú cambiaste todo para bien, y soy muy feliz de ser una de las catorces sekireis de la profecía, eres el ashikabi protector que esperó Miya, Karasuba y yo con tanta ansias"- el saiyajin volteó a verla y dijo:

-"Yume, ¿de verdad crees que soy yo ese ashikabi de la profecía?"- a lo que ella con lágrimas aun brotando, dijo:

-"Si, viniste desde los cielos, que él tendría esa aura dorada que nos vincularía para siempre para sacarnos de ese círculo vicioso, no solo nosotras sino los demás sekireis, hiciste lo que ningún Ashikabi hizo, cortar el destino trágico de las sekireis por años, yo, quiero estar contigo, te amo, amo todo lo que eres, sino hubieras venido, no sé qué sería de mi"- y con eso besó a su amor de una forma tierna para después de una forma apasionada que causó que el saiyajin activara sus hormonas y dijo:

-"Eres mía"- a lo que Yume, sonrojada, dijo:

-"Soy tuya, conviérteme en tu mujer"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Con mucho gusto"-

LEMON… Con Yume….. (será un poco breve)..

Gokú y Yume se sacaron sus ropas mientras estaban en el patio de la posada, los demás están haciendo sus quehaceres menos las más peligrosas que sería Matsu que está grabando todo, Uzume, Kazehana, Yomi y para sorpresa de todos, Miya, que miraba toda sonrojada y mojada al recordar todo lo que hizo con Gokú.

Ahora con la pareja están en el acto de hacer bebés, Gokú de pie mientras que Yume en la posición del koala siendo penetrada mientras Gokú le daba contra el tronco de un árbol, ella cubriendo sus gemidos en el hombro de Gokú mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amor, entonces mientras Gokú la embestía por cinco minutos, cambiaron de posición, ahora Yume tenía una pierna en el hombro de Gokú mientras la otra en el suelo siendo pentrada por su amor, ella toda sonrojada y los gemidos de alta escuela, dijo:

-"Oh…. Gokú….. Oh… aH…. Esto se siente bien, dame duro"- con eso, el saiyajin la siguió dando contra el tronco del árbol mientras cambiaron de posición, Yume se puso en cuatro y pare de contar, está siendo dada duro por otros cinco minutos más, entonces después de un lapso de veinte minutos, se vino el primer lechazo de Gokú, Yume cayó al suelo cansada y dijo:

-"Ah, Gokú, eres muy salvaje, pero aun asi, te amo"- Gokú tomó la ropa de Yume, la vistió, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación para que durmiera, una vez que hizo eso, fue al baño a ducharse pero se encontró con una grata sorpresa, era nada menos que Musubi y Kaho, ellas miraron a Gokú con una toalla encima, ambas no se aguantaron y se abalanzaron a Gokú con un beso apasionado, Musubi dijo:

-"Por Favor Gokú, hazme tuya"- lo dijo de una forma inocente que al igual que Kaho que el saiyajin no se aguantó y fue a por ellas, las puso en el suelo, Kaho encima de Musubi, Gokú empezó a penetrarlas a las dos como pasó con Kazehana y Uzume, las chica empezaron a Gemir de placer mientras Gokú las complacía, ambas disfritando se eso hasta que Gokú se vino en ellas, las chicas bañadas con la chele de su amor que después de algunos minutos de descanso, empezó al penetrada anal como de romper cereza de las dos chicas, las muy amigas siendo penetrada por Gokú hasta qen los pechos de Musubi y de kaho, entonces se vino el orgasmo bendito para las chicas que fueron bañadas por las chicas dentro de sus vientres, las dos exclamaron:

-"Gracias, Gokú te amamos"- y con eso, se quedaron dormidas en el pecho de Gokú, el saiyajin las arropó y las dejó en sus habitaciones.

FIN DEL LEMON… AL FIN…..

Digan que durante la semana esa, las chicas hicieron senda Orgía con Gokú en el baño, usando preservativos para no quedar embarazadas algunas, hasta que como dijo Uzume "Lo dejaremos Seco" y así pasó esa tremenda orgía de las chicas, pero las insaciables eran nada menos que Kazehana, Uzume, Miya, Karasuba, Matsu, Yume y Hikari esas terminaron hasta el día siguiente.

"Vaya, esas chicas me dejaron seco" dijo Gokú con cara pálida yendo a su trabajo, pero el jefe mas las dos chicas vieron a la estrellas en esas condiciones, lo mandaron de vuelta a su casa, a lo que el saiyajin asintió y se desplomó causando preocupación, pero Ayako dijo:

-"Necesita descansar, June, lo llevaremos a mi casa para que descanse"- la rubia asintió, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta las sekireis, es que esas dos locas hicieron la Gran Milk, con eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Han pasado una semana desde que Gokú tuvo una acción rikolina con sus esposas, entonces mientras entrenaban para después comer el desayuno, la pantalla del televisor se encendió no solo para Izumo Inn sino a nivel ciudad, era nada menos que Minaka, él dijo:

-"Son Gokú"- lo dijo con una sonrisa maniaca, el saiyajin y las sekireis miraron con ira al causante de todas las desgracias, a lo que el dueño de MBI dijo:

-"Espero que hayas disfrutado este tiempo que te queda, porque a partir de hoy, será tu funeral, ajajajajajajajajaj"- la pantalla se enfocó en una persona muy conocida para Miya y la primera generación del escuadrón de disciplina, Miya apretó sus dientes y dijo:

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- a lo que Minaka dijo:

-"Nada de otro mundo, Miya, solo es una cascara seca con el ADN de tu amado Gokú y de las 108 sekireis más Kintou"- con una risa siniestra, siguió:

-"Te presento a tu verdugo Son Gokú, el arma X, antes Takehito Asama"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Nos veremos las caras, Minaka y no te perdonaré por lo que has hecho"- a lo que Minaka dijo:

-"Ven a la isla Kimikura, la cuna de estos pajaritos, si es que eres valiente para enfrentarme"- y con eso apagó el televisor causando que Miya llorara, Gokú la consoló y dijo:

-"Ya Miya, cálmate"- a lo que la sekirei #1 dijo:

-"Es que, no es justo, ese maldito ha hecho cosas horribles, mira lo que hizo a mi difunto esposo"- a lo que Gokú enojado dijo:

-"Te prometí proteger a ti y a las demás, iré a Kimikura a saldar cuentas pendientes con ese maldito"- a lo que Miya vio la mirada de enojo de su amado, ella dijo:

-"Solo quiero que Takehito, descanse en paz, es todo lo que quiero"- abrazó fuertemente al saiyajin al igual que las demás sekireis, Matsu dijo:

-"Gokú, tengo las coordenadas de la isla así como también el barco para que vayamos todos"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Están seguras?, no quiero que nada malo les pase"- a lo que Yume dijo:

-"Somos sekireis, tenemos el deber de proteger a nuestro ashikabi, es mínimo que podemos hacer"- a lo que el saiyajim al ver su determinación, el solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Está bien, quiero que demuestren los resultados del duro entrenamiento, vamos a patear traseros a los del MBI"- las chicas asintieron y se fueron al muelle, Gokú perfectamente podría volar pero no sabía en donde quedaba esa isla, pero tampoco podía sentir el ki de las dos sekireis del escuadrón disciplinarios ya que Minaka se las arregló de crear un escudo anti percepción, una vez que llegaron al muelle, vieron a Kaoru Seo junto a las dos sekireis de él, Gokú dijo:

-"¿tú también Seo?"- a lo que el hombre rudo dijo:

-"Tengo cuentas pendientes con ese maldito de Minaka, no puedo soportar que use a mi amigo Takehito como experimento sin vida y no lo deje descansar en paz, no, no lo permitiré"- el saiayjin asintió y el grupo fue en el barco hacia dicha isla para la batalla final.

Fin del especial capítulo 13.

NDA: Me demoré un poco, han pasado 84 años, ok no, ahora en el próximo capítulo será más corto y habrá epilogo de finalización de temporada, y el inicio de la temporada dos que se llamará, Dragon Ball Sekirei. Eso y espero que les guste el especial.

PD: Si este llega a los 20 reviews, me animo a hacer el de Fairy Tail.


	15. Chapter 14

Gokú, en Shinto Teito….

Nota: No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 14: "Batalla final: Son Gokú vs Arma X"

Gokú vio a una Miya mirando hacia el horizonte mientras viajaban en el barco hacia Isla Kimikura, él se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado, estuvieron un rato así, pero Gokú decidió iniciar la conversación y él dijo mientras miraba el horizonte:

-"Buen lugar para pensar, ¿Eh?"- a lo que Miya sin expresión alguna, dijo:

-"Si"-

-"Miya, lo de la batalla, si vuelvo a hacer entrar en Razón a Takehito…"- Dijo el saiyajin pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que dijo porque fue interrumpido por Miya, la hermosa casera de cabello púrpura, dijo:

-"¿A qué te refieres por hacer entrar en razón?"- lo preguntó de forma muy curiosa.

-"Bueno, como yo siento las presencias de las personas, él está vivo"- respondió Gokú con algo de dolor y no sabía por qué, Miya quedó muy sorprendida y en Shock, ella con voz temblorosa y a punto de llorar, dijo:

-"¿Lo di….. dices en serio?"- Eso causó que el corazón de Gokú se destrozara, asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Si, solo queda hacer entrar en razón y todo volverá a la normalidad"- a Miya se le abrieron los ojos ante esa revelación de Gokú, la sekirei #1 le dio la espalda a su ashikabi, ella dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú-san"- lo dijo de una forma fría y seria causó que el corazón de Gokú se hiciera pedazos, antes de que el saiyajin se fuera, él le dijo:

-"Sé que él es alguien que cambió tu vida, si….. Quieres, puedes desvincularte conmigo para que tomes una decisión de querer volver con él"- Miya no dijo nada ante las palabras de su ashikabi, Gokú al ver que no respondía, se fue a la zona en donde Matsu, Karasuba y Yume estaban planificando el plan de batalla en la isla.

-"Este lado en donde vamos a desembarcar, una vez hecho eso, nos estarán esperando un ejército considerable de hombre del MBI comandado por el escuadrón de disciplina comandado por Natsuo y sus sekireis"- dijo Matsu apuntando una parte de la mapa virtual en su ordenador portátil mientras Hackeó las bases de datos y cámaras del MBI, a lo que Karasuba asintió y dijo:

-"En este caso, nos dividiremos en grupo"- a lo que Miya llegó justo a tiempo y con una mirada seria, dijo:

-"Los grupos serán así, la primera generación del escuadrón disciplinario serían Yo, Matsu, Karasuba, Kazehana y Kusano que estará al cuidado de nosotras, el segundo grupo Yume, Kaho, Musubi y Yomi, el tercer Grupo Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki y el último grupo Homura, Tsukiumi, Akitsu más Seo Kaoru y sus dos sekireis Mitsuha y Yashima"- las chica asintieron son seriedad más Seo, pero Gokú llegó y dijo:

-"Yo me haré cargo de Minaka y el arma X"- a lo que Miya asintió con frialdad ante Gokú y dijo:

-"Claro, Gokú-san, así volverás entrar en razón a mi esposo, Takehito"- eso dejó impactadas a las chicas y Gokú quedó peor, ya que a causa del vínculo que tiene con las sekireis, le causó ese sentimiento más no de tristeza por el trato de Miya, sino del frío abismo de la soledad, para rematarlo, las chicas empezaron a recordar a sus ashikabis, pasó todo como en una especie de Flash más los recuerdos de los ancestros que pasó en el pasado.

-"Yo solo quiero que Minato-san salga de ese ejército y se una a mí"- dijo Musubi de una forma inocente a recordar a su ashikabi en la cual debió haberse alado.

-"Yo también debí alarme con ese chico Musubi"- dijo Tsukiumi pensando lo que pasó en sus recuerdos.

-"Yo también"- dijo Matsu y Kazehana.

-"Pero yo debí alarme con Chiho"- dijo una Uzume que en su cabeza decía que Gokú es una anomalía y debieses desvincularte ahora mismo.

-"yo también con un chico"- dijeron ambas hermanas del rayo mirando de reojo a Seo Kaoru.

-"Yo, debí estar con un chico que es el hijo de Minaka y Takami Sahashi"- dijo Homura de forma seria.

-"Yo debería estar muerta y ser una con Musubi, pero siguiendo lo de Musubi-chan, debería estar alada con Minato-san"- dijo Yume de forma seria y usando la lógica.

-"Yo debo matar a mi ashikabi, pero al final tengo que quedarme con Minato"- volvió a decir Tsukiumi mirando a otro lado con brazos cruzados, no queriendo mirar al hombre que más ama, pero…

-"Yo debo estar con otro Ashikabi"- dijeron Yomi y Kaho con el mismo semblante que la rubia tetona, pero Akitsu dijo:

-"Yo con otro chico"- pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario, Gokú es el amor de su vida, el hombre que cambió su vida.

-"Yo, debería estar con el homosexual de Natsuo"- dijo Karasuba asqueada pero debería estar con él sin saber por qué.

-"Yo, debo estar con Minato-ni-chan"- dijo Kusano para rematar a Gokú, las chicas en sí están usando la lógica que pasó en sus mentes pero sus corazones decían al unísono "No dejen a Gokú así, lo amo, lo amo mucho" eso decía los corazones de las chicas, pero su mente y lógica les ganó de repente, Gokú sin soltar un lágrima miró a las chicas y dijo:

-"Al parecer lo de mis sueños eran cierto, soy una anomalía, iré a resolver esto yo de una vez"- las chicas miraron a Gokú y éste ya no estaba, sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar porque su corazón está sufriendo pero sus mentes les ganó muy fuerte.

EN KIMIKURA….

Gokú iba volando a toda velocidad hacia esa isla ya que Matsu les pasó las coordenadas, el ejercito de MBI vieron al objetivo y con su armas pesadas, empezaron a disparar hacia el saiyajin, cosa que Gokú los esquivó como si nada para después ver una cantidad de misiles lanzados desde la isla hacia él pero Gokú enojado, lanzó pequeñas ráfagas de energías que destruyó todos los misiles para crear una cortina de humo, los hombres del MBI pensaron que lograron vencer al objetivo pero una vez que se disipó el humo, vieron a un Gokú muy encabronado y exclamó:

-"NO ESTORBEN"- y con lanzó una ráfaga de viento comprimido destruyendo todo el armamento de un solo tiro al MBI que quedaron aterrados cuando Gokú aterrizó en la isla, el ejército hizo su reagrupación para usar sus armas de manos y dispararon a plena potencia contra Gokú que lo interceptaba cada bala con sus manos desnudas, Gokúya cansado de esto, extendió sus manos hacia los lados, derecha con derecha e izquierda con izquierda y exclamó un "Haaaaaaaa" creando una onda expansiva masiva que mandó a volar a todo el ejército con tanque incluido pero de repente interceptó muchas balas salidos de la nada, pero Gokú al ver que estaban recragando, creó una bola de ki y los lanzó hacia una colina lejos de su ubicación, cusando una explosión en el lugar dejando fuera de combate a los francotiradores, como También lanzos dos bolas más de ki hacia dos lugares lejanos más destruyendo el lugar en donde había diez francotiradores más.

Después de vencer esa parte del ejército, Minaka dio la orden de concentrar todo el ejército en la parte oeste en donde estaba Gokú, pero una vez que hizo eso, el saiyajin los mandó a volar lejos del lugar dejando diezmado a todo el MBI sin sus armas de guerra, Gokú se acercó a uno de los hombres, lo levantó de la camisa y de frente, le dijo:

-"¿Dónde está Minaka?"- a lo que el chico soldado del MBI de nombre Minato aterrado, dijo:

-"E…. en….. la torre central ubicado en esa…. Dirección….. por… favor no me mates"- el saiyajin miró hacia la dirección en donde le indicó Minato, lo soltó y dijo:

-"Vete"- y con eso, salió volando a toda velocidad.

Una vez que llegó al lugar de los hechos y exclamó:

-"MINAKA, SAL DE AHÍ Y ENFRENTATE A MI COMO HOMBRE"- y cuando dijo eso, la puerta entrada salió y vio a un Minaka con Natsuo, Takami y las dos sekireis del escuadrón disciplinario más el arma X que miró fijamente en Gokú y solo queda esperar la orden de Minaka para atacarlo, Minaka solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer llegaste, Son Gokú, derrotaste a mis hombres sin ayuda de tus sekireis"- Gokú solo se puso serio y dijo:

-"Solo quería hacer esto yo solo, no quiero que las chicas se expongan a este peligro"- a lo que Minaka se rie maniáticamente y dijo:

-"Jajjajajajajajajajajajaj, ¿en serio?, ¿no las quieres exponer o acaso ellas recordaron que tú eres una anomalía?"- lo dijo con malicia y eso a Gokú lo dejó con dolor, pero no pensó en eso y dijo:

-"Eso no importa, vengo a hacerte pagar todas las cosas que hiciste"- Minaka sonrió y dijo:

-"Inténtalo, Takehito ataca a Gokú"- y con eso el arma X se abalanzó a Gokú con intención de acertar un puñetazo cosa que Gokú se dejó golpear y salió disparado del lugar causando una sonrisa en Minaka.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJ, eres patético, Son Gokú, morirás"- miró todo eso desde una torre cuando empezó la batalla.

Gokú siguió recibiendo la paliza de alta escuela por parte del arma X, el arma de Minaka lanzó una patada alta que lo envió por los aires, para luego desaparecer y aparecer juntando sus dos manos para golpear la espalda del saiyajin que lo mandó en picada hacia el suelo duro creando un cráter y un sonido que se sintió en toda la isla, pero eso no se quedó así, Gokú se puso de pie con su Dogi Rasgado exponiendo la parte superior desnuda, pero sintió que el arma X se puso al frente de él y dijo:

-"Miya será mi perra, Kuma-ken"- y con eso lanzó el ataque de Musubi en toda la cara al saiyajin que lo mandó a volar para después no perder el tiempo y exclamó:

-"Dragón de agua"- lanzó el ataque de Tsukiumi cosa que el saiyajin hizo una X con sus brazos para recibir el ataque que lo mandó lejor dejándolo con leves heridas, Takehito después usó su máximo ataque de las hermanas del rayo y exclamó:

-"Kaminari"- y con eso lanzó un ataque de rayos hacia el cielo y lo desvió hacia Gokú que lo recibió de lleno y con agua más encima gritando de dolor que se pensó que lo estaban venciendo.

Las sekireis y Kaoru vieron unos rayos cayendo en la isla cosa que preocupó al amigo de Gokú, lo único que estaban quedando en su vida más Yukari, Ayako y June, pero estando ahora con Seo, él dijo:

-"Espero que Gokú esté bien"- lo dijo mirando la isla en donde está peleando Gokú con el arma x pero las sekireis sintieron que su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos por el dolor, pero su mente les ganó y su lógica, diciendo que deben desvincularse de Gokú, es una anomalía, sus sekireis lo están esperando y el esposo de Miya lo está esperando para que sean una familia y tomar su responsabilidad con el Kintou.

Gokú se puso de pie mirando a Takehito, él miró sin emoción al saiyajin, él dijo:

-"¿por qué no mueres, anomalía?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Así que siempre estuviste en razón aun estando "muerto?"- a lo que Takehito con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, cuando me enteré que mi esposa está alado contigo, me dí cuenta que ella y sus sekireis no son más que unas perras que buscan a sus maridos para después reemplazarlo por este patético juego, yo solo vi su historia y deberías saber que los hombres alados con sus sekireis no son más que unos buenos para nada, pervertido y con la ilusión de estar para siempre con ellas"- Gokú miró serio ante esa revelación y dijo:

-"Miya te extraña, quiere volver contigo y estás dispuesto a dejarme solo para estar contigo"- lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, a lo que Takehito dijo de forma indiferente:

-"Mi esposa, a esa perra la esclavizaré y con la sangre saiyajin, haré muchas crias con ellas junto a la primera generación del escuadrón disciplinario"- y con eso atacó a Gokú con su espada con la intención de terminar la pelea de una buena vez, pero gran error ahí, el saiyajin cortó su espada como si una hoja de papel se tratara, pero Takehito no se quedó ahí, lanzó otro ataque de Kuma Ken, pero Gokú interceptó su ataque, miró al saiyajin enojado hasta el extremo y le doblegó la mano que Takehito cayó de rodillas de dolor mientras Gokú todavía sostenía su puño, él exclamó:

-"Ella quiere volver contigo, te estoy dando una oportunidad, y con la sangre saiyajin que te llevó a ser lo peor de ti, te diré una cosa"- lo dijo mientras su ira aumentaba, terremotos y marejadas estaban por la isla, una nube negra se formó con relámpagos en el lugar causando terror en Minaka y sus secuaces, Miya y las demás llegaron a la isla y estaban cerca del lugar de batalla, pero llegaron corriendo al lugar y vieron a Gokú sosteniendo al arma X a su merced, pero escucharon la parte final que dijo Gokú, vieron su ira y su cabello empezó a erizar, sus ojos cambiaron a verdeazulado mirando con mucha ira hacia ese objetivo y las chicas recordaron su sueño por primera con su ashikabi, pero escucharon más palabras del saiyajin y dijo:

-"Quieres esclavizar a Miya y las sekireis del primer escuadrón de disciplina, ella te ama y quiere volver contigo, yo, yo, yo no lo permitiré"- exclamó transformándose en Super saiyajin, Takehito quedó muy aterrado ante la presencia de Gokú, con solo prender su aura, su brazo se cortó causando un gran dolor en el hombre, Miya quedó en shock ya que su mente decía que Gokú va a matar a su esposo, ella iba a pararlo pero Gokú lanzó un sendo puñetazo toda la cara al arma X que lo mandó a volar, y con eso desapareció y apareció delante de él y lo agarró del cuello y y de una caída libre lo mandó al suelo duro creando un gran cráter, Gokú en su ira, empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes en el suelo del arma X, y dijo:

-"Un saiyajin como Vegeta y yo somos los únicos usar esta sangre de mi raza corriendo por mis venas y no copias baratas como tú"-exclamó dándole un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago de Takehito que Miya vio todo eso con horror, y con eso dijo:

-"Mira lo que voy a hacer con tu creador"- dijo un Gokú todo encabronado que lanzó una bola de ki hacia la torre de control explotando el lugar en que estaba Minaka, Natsuo, las sekireis de Natsuo a excepción de Takami que se salvó cuando fue a ayudar a su hijo Minato, Takehito sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Crees que me importa ese idiota?, lo iba a matar de todos modos una vez que te mate, para ser el ashikabi de la profecía para que ellas sean mis perras"- lo dijo con voz entrecortada y en el suelo, apenas tenía una mano buena siendo que su cuerpo sufrió varias fractura graves, él con su mano buena trató de crear una esfera de Ki, pero el saiyajin le fracturó esa mano buena, Gokú en SSJ dijo:

-"Soy un saiyajin y no tú"- y con eso, preparó una bola de ki para darle fin a Takehito pero Miya se puso en medio de él y dijo:

-"Gokú basta, es mi esposo, no lo mates"- eso dejó muy sorprendido al saiyajin, pero él dijo:

-"Miya, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?"- a lo que Miya dijo de forma seria:

-"Si, pero merece una oportunidad"- Gokú seguía con la bola de ki en sus manos, él dijo:

-"Entonces, volverás con él"- a lo que Miya asintió y dijo:

-"Si, lo amo, tú no eres más que una anomalía"- lo dijo fríamente la hermosa casera que está siendo dominado por la lógica sacando una sonrisa en el arma X que está impotente, las chicas hicieron la misma mirada, incluyendo Kusano, el corazón de Gokú y de las chicas se partieron en dos, el saiyajin con los ojos sin vida y una soledad fría que sintió, él dijo:

-"Desvinculación"- el vinculo de Gokú y sus sekireis se cortó, Gokú dejó de la bola de ki, miró a las chicas y con una mirada fría, dijo:

-"Nos vemos y cuídense"- y salió volando lejos de ellas, pero al momento de decir "Desvinculación", el corazón de las chicas le ganó a la lógica y sintieron ese frío de la desvinculación, sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y Miya se arrodilló y exclamó:

-"¿Qué hice?"- todas las sekireis de Gokú hicieron lo mismo, Takehito se rió de la desgracia de Miya y las demás, pero Seo llegó tomó una espada y dijo:

-"No eres el Takehito que conozco"- y con eso, decapitó al "esposo" de Miya, matándolo en el momento.

Miya lloró desconsoladamente, ella se dijo "Perdóname, Gokú, perdóname" , pero sintió algo peor, esa pequeña luz de energía que sentía en su vientre, se apagó como si nada estuviera ahí, sus ojos quedaron vacíos, lo único que le quedaba del amor de ella y Gokú, se esfumó a causa de la desvinculación, Karasuba está en las misma, Hibiki también, Homura también al igual que Akitsu, y Yume con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Mi hijo"- no sintió esa luz que se estaba desarrollando en su vientre, al igual que Tsukiumi, pero las demás quedaron peor, Kazehana miró al cielo en que se fue Gokú y dijo:

-"Lo lamento, Gokú, lo lamento"- se dijo llorando, pero la más afectada es Miya ya que ella empezó todo, ella sabía que su corazón decía lo contrario, sabia de la soledad de Gokú, sabía que ella era la primera en el corazón de su amor, pero su mente le ganó, ahora que lo arruinó todo y para más de remate perdió a su hijo, no lo soportó más y se desmayó junto a Yume.

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA UNO….

NDA: que querían un final feliz?, naaaa, este es el fin de la temporada uno, bueno fue corto, pero no se queden ahí, las chicas no volverán con sus princesos, es el harem de Gokú por excelencia, solo quería alargar eso, así que, díganme en los reviews. Y eso, ahora subiré el de saint seiya y en la segunda o tercera semana de diciembre empezará la segunda temporada.

SOY EL KENALLO Y KENAZO25 Y NOS REVIMOS.

PD: amigo youtuber, suba el video luego.


End file.
